Theresa Fowler: Oni Keeper
by Yamagogger
Summary: When the Sorcerer creates a new breed of monsters and sets them free onto Norrisville, Theresa Fowler is chosen to become the Keeper of the Four Legendary Oni's and its her job (along with the Ninja.) to defeat this new menace of monstrosities.
1. Chapter 1: Legend of the Oni

**_Chapter 1: Legend of the Four Oni's_**

 _Once upon a time, when the First Ninja of Norrisville was still active, the Sorcerer wanted something that would catch the Ninja off-guard, basic Stanked townspeople was never a challenge for the Ninja, because of this, the Sorcerer came up a horrific and brutal idea that will most likely succeed in the killing of the Ninja and the destruction of Humanity._

 _He stanked various townspeople but instead of making them cause havoc and destruction, he instead using orange stank instructed them to capture many various animals, when the Sorcerer was given many animals of various species, he filled them with the green mists and streams of pure corruption. This is how the Oni were born._

 _The Oni are corrupted animals due to overexposure to the Sorcerers magic, the Oni were brutal and sentient soldiers to the Sorcerer, more looking like bipedal demons, gargoyles, orcs and trolls rather than actual animals besides maybe bearing fur or fangs, the fangs and hooves being mementos to what they once were, they do not require the orange stank to be controlled by the Sorcerer for they were intelligent enough to understand commands, they love to inflict harm, love to kill, and most importantly, it takes a lot of effort to kill an Oni, for once they sustain fatal injury, they can possess objects so they can find an opportunity to possess passing by animals so they can resume their quest to spread more havoc, the only way to kill an Oni is to destroy the object they possessed before they possess another animal or in some cases if they want a weaker body, a human._

 _While the Ninja had to deal with these marauders that lusted for destruction, he wasn't alone, due to Oni's being sentient and intelligent (to a fault.), they were able to learn more about humanity, due to this exposure to humanity and how it can calm the wrath of a violent Oni and make them think more independently about themselves, some Oni believed that the Sorcerer's plan of pointless destruction was moronic at best believing that his plans lacked focus, lacked logic and lacked security for the future, because of this realization their lived four Oni's of four different colors that helped the Ninja for they shared a common goal, protecting the mundane townsfolk from their own kind who refuse to disobey the Sorcerer despite being able to do so willingly, the **Yellow Oni** was honorable, strong, disciplined, morally just and a master with an axe, the **Red Oni** was hotblooded, violent, aggressive and loud but was a master of the sword and enjoyed fighting his own kind, the **Blue Oni** was a master manipulator, was extremely cunning, dangerously arrogant and surprisingly skilled with a trident, but he viewed humanity as a merit and thus helped out of the Ninja, and finally, the **Purple Oni** was carefree, innocent, childish, and upbeat but was a master with the bow, he only helped the Ninja because of the fact that his friends were helping him too._

 _With the help from the Four Oni's, the Oni were defeated, due to these failures, the Sorcerer never created Oni's ever again, when the ashes settled, the Ninja was faced with a problem, even though they were his allies, the Four Oni's were still Oni to begin with, the First Ninja wanted to make the Sorcerer know that making and creating Oni will never work against the Ninja, so with some reluctance, the First Ninja slew his allies, the Four Oni screamed in betrayal and agony as they possessed their weapons like any Oni would do if they wanted to live once more after taking a fatal blow. The First Ninja collected the weapons of the four Oni's and as an attempt to apologize to the allies that he betrayed, he placed each weapon in different areas of the outskirts of Norrisville, he placed the **Yellow Oni's**_ _axe deep in a cave where the silence of the cavern is only interrupted with drops of water, he placed the sword of the **Red Oni** in a place where heat and survival is prominent, he placed the **Blue Oni's** spear deep underwater of a lake where no human thinks of due to the danger it harbors, and the bow of the **Purple Oni** was planted on top of the highest point of Norrisville_, all _away from mundane humanity. Giving them a quiet and somewhat tranquil rest that they deserve after serving the Ninja and then being betrayed by him._

 _Of course, this was a long time ago, things change, Norrisville changes, social norms change, the Ninja and the Sorcerer Changes, ideals change, and even the location of the Four Oni's weapons change as well, but in this story, we aren't focusing on the Ninja of Norrisville (well, not focusing a lot on the ninja.) we're focusing on someone else, someone completely different._


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Axe

**_Chapter 2: The Golden Axe_**

 ** _Somewhere underneath Norrisville High_**

The Sorcerer was quietly pondering about better ideas to destroy the Ninja so he finally rule the world in chaos with his green streams of pure corruption, but for about eight hundred years, all of the plans that he made usually fail horribly, something that truly angered the dark Sorcerer, he began to quietly mumbled to himself as his only source of interactivity, the rat was sleeping.

"After all these years..." The Sorcerer said to himself, the rat woke up in response, sensing the anger the Sorcerer bears. The Rat quickly covered its ears, bracing itself for a loud roar that probably was built up through his countless failures to escape his chasm.

"I failed..." The Sorcerer said, surprisingly calm and quiet, the rat uncovered its ears and looked at the Sorcerer in a rather confused look, The rat scurried to the Sorcerer, having genuine concern for the Sorcerer's current mood. The Sorcerer sighed as the rat climb up to the Sorcerer's shoulder.

"Still stuck in this pitiful hole, despite being more powerful than I was when I wasn't in this chasm of darkness while being bounded by these chains." The Sorcerer said as he pulled on his golden shackles that kept him in this spot for many centuries due to his first and basically last fight with the Ninja, even with having outside sources such as Hannibal Mcfist and his various mechanical contraptions didn't get the Sorcerer anywhere.

"Maybe, maybe I just need to give the Ninja a curve ball..." The Sorcerer said to his Rat as he stroke the Rat's disgusting and plague-ridden fur, then all of sudden, the Sorcerer got a brutal and awful idea, he looked at the Rat, the only form of life in this death-ridden abyss, he smiled at the Rat, showing off a set of incredibly yellow and crooked teeth.

"Lets see if the First Ninja ever wrote about the Legend of the Oni in his Ninjanomicon..." The Sorcerer said to the Rat, the Rat once again looked at his master in confusion.

"I'm a little bit rusty, its been a very long time since I did this, so I'll be needing a test subject..." The Sorcerer said to the Rat, it was to late for the Rat to realize what was going to happen to it. The Sorcerer shot streams of black and green stank out of his hands, he wasn't aiming for broken hearts, he wasn't aiming for people that were in despair or terror, no, he was aiming for animals in a nearby forest for they will change into Oni and then wreck havoc in Norrisville, all in the while he laughed, having great confidence in this plan that didn't work before but will surely work now, its not like the Ninja is going to have four rebellious Oni's helping him out due to being independent.

* * *

 **Tuesday: Norrisville Outskirts**

Theresa Fowler, student of Norrisville High and proud member of the baton twirling team was quietly walking home after school was over, alone, it was a rather eventful school day, there was another monster attack, and like clockwork, the Ninja appeared and solved the problem, Theresa was always thankful for the Ninja always answering the call of duty, besides a monster attack, it was announced that their would be a school fair, and there was no doubt that Theresa will be there, for she knows for a fact that Randy Cunningham will be there.

Randy Cunningham, our heroines main and only target for her affection, maybe it was infatuation but infatuation doesn't last this long for Theresa, ever since Halloween, Theresa has a massive crush for Randy, he's brave, compassionate and surprisingly smart when you get to know him, of course, based on first impressions, Randy may seem like a dork but he really is cool once you realize hes incredibly brave.

Theresa sighed audibly, too bad there's been a bunch of roadblocks in her journey to get Randy as a boyfriend, the biggest reason is that Randy isn't really into romance, He's never really flirted with any girl if Theresa was telling the truth, in fact, Randy is focused on Bromance rather than romance, which of course bothered the Violet-haired girl,

This fact once again made the violet-haired girl to sigh once more, guess she'll just have to wait to Randy notices her. The violet-haired girl went back to walking, her home is quite far and the school bus doesn't really have a route committed to help her get back home which the way is more off the beaten path. It also doesn't help with the fact that it's fairly warm today, and she's wearing her usual school cloths (which is her baton twirling uniform.) so she's not doing extremely well.

She went through the usual way to get back to her house, through a forest, like she said before, the way to her house isn't really in Suburbia, more of a forest with a path made of dirt and ground rather than concrete, she questioned her mother and her enjoyment of places like the forest, a forest is spooky, quiet and filled with potential danger, something that should be noted for a girl like Theresa.

After some walking she was about halfway there, luckily the trees of the forest provided well-needed shade from the heat-blazing sun. She sighed once more, she knows how long it is to her house and began to question her Mother's sanity for it was her idea to have their house off the beaten path as well.

The questioning of her Mother's sanity was interrupted with the pained whimpers of a certain animal, a wolf to be more specific, the sudden interruption of silence made the Violet-haired girl to jump in a scare. She looked around, there wasn't an animal in sight, Theresa gulped loudly as she began to walk home a little bit faster. That was until her moral conscience spoke.

'Maybe you should help the wounded animal, I mean, at least check if it's alright at least...' Theresa heard, guilt started to course through the Violet-haired girl, after some more moral prodding, Theresa mustered up the courage to turn around and find the wounded animal, she followed the sounds of pain-riddled whimpers by ear and when she finally arrived, she gasped in horror.

She saw the wolf of course for it was lying on the grassy ground, breathing heavily, Theresa looked at the Wolf's wound, it was three large and long cuts that couldn't have been from another animal from the forest, this made Theresa gulp loudly in response, she looked around herself, seeing nothing else besides trees, and strangely a cave. Then all of the sudden Theresa heard a loud growl. Theresa paused for a moment before turning around, when she did, she saw a massive Bipedal wolf-like monster, it was seven feet tall and its fur was replaced with diseased patches of furless skin or even skinless flesh all while being protected by bits and pieces of crude black armor, its eyes lack irises and instead colored pure emerald green, its mouth lacked skin showing how a set of sharp teeth and fangs

It roared loudly at Theresa, but before Theresa could run for her life, the Wolf Demon spoke in a deep and aggressive tone.

"You look, delicious my dear..." The Wolf Demon said with a quiet and fear-inducing laugh, Theresa gulped loudly in response.

Theresa like any normal human being ran away from the Wolf Demon, knowing that the Wolf Demon will most likely catch up to her, she went into the cave, with the wishful thinking that the cave wasn't big enough for the Wolf Demon to fit through, Theresa ran to the cave, not wanting to look back, it wasn't long until she reached the end of the cave which was fairly large and spacious, with drops of waters coming from the ceiling of the cave occasionally dropping down,

"Are you Wonkin' Serious!?" Theresa said to herself, why did she just run out of the forest? she questioned herself, at least their was no dead ends, she internally cursed herself calling herself stupid for even thinking a cave is the best place to run. And to make matters worse, the Wolf Demon managed to fit through the cave entrance and thus was right in front of Theresa, it licked its teeth and growled happily.

"Seems like you got no where to run My Dear!" The Wolf said with a loud laugh, right after finishing his laugh, the Wolf Demon lunged forward, Theresa quickly jump out of the way, colliding with the cave wall behind Theresa, the Wolf Demon roared in response as it shattered a part of the cavern wall, once the Wolf turned to Theresa, pieces of the shattered wall fell off, revealing an axe, Theresa looked at the axe, it was behind the Wolf Demon. Theresa came up with a plan.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted the Wolf Demon, the Wolf Demon laughed in response, almost as if he didn't fell for the taunt.

"You think your words will make me cry!?" The Wolf Demon exclaimed before laughing loudly, he quickly lunged again to Theresa, she dodged the Wolf Demon once more and quickly rushed to the axe. The axe was more akin to an axe of battle rather than for lumberwork, its blade was massive and golden and the axe itself was three feet long, its wooden body was bent while the handle of the axe was covered in a golden tinted wrap. Theresa quickly pulled out the axe out of the wall and stood defiantly against the Wolf Demon while she held the axe strongly. The Wolf Demon laughed at Theresa's attempt to look intimidating with an axe she doesn't know how to wield effectively as a weapon.

"My Dear, do you even know how to use a weapon to begin with?" The Wolf Demon said, this didn't faze Theresa however for she simply retorted with.

"Yeah I do know how to use it, if it means protecting myself from something like you." The Wolf Demon was actually impressed with Theresa's words, sure they were lies, but they were strong and convincing lies indeed.

 **"Especially when I'm in control!"** Both Theresa and the Wolf Demon heard, the voice sounded like it came from the Axe, causing Theresa to question her sanity, luckily the Wolf Demon realized what was happening and was kind enough to explain Theresa what's her ultimate fate now.

"That axe, that axe still has an Oni spirit lingering in it! Looks like your going to become one of us!" The Wolf Demon said with a loud growl, Theresa gulped loudly in response.

"Wait really!?" She said to the Demon, not believing its words, the Wolf Demon now identifying itself as an Oni laughed.

"Yes I am, My Dear..." He said, once the Wolf Demon spoke his words, Theresa screamed in fear and terror, long streams of golden energy flowed out of the axe and it quickly covered Theresa's whole entire body. Once her whole entire body was covered in a powerful aura of golden energy, after several seconds of this aura of pure gold, Theresa's body was taken by the Oni. A flash of golden light occurred, illuminating the somewhat dim cave for just a moment, and what appeared in front of the Wolf Demon was a Golden Samurai, every piece of armor had a rim of white fur, his chest armor was riddled with white fur and scales, his shoulderpads had an axe blade on both of his spaulders, his helmet was gold and black with a waxing crescent crest, the Oni's face (besides his golden eyes) was covered with a gold handkerchief , his gauntlets were simply large fur bands with three sharp bear claws that serve as spiked knuckles, his tasset was short but covering, more akin to a kilt rather than a simple waistguard, his belt buckle was modeled to that of a Bear Paw. He wore black shinguards that seem to compliment with his black and gold spiked boots, and to compliment his bulky, bear-like and sturdy samurai armor, he was about six and half feet tall, making him seem like he can go toe-to-toe with the Wolf Oni.

* * *

Theresa woke up in dark void, it was a land of pure darkness, it was pitch black, their was no light, and yet Theresa could see herself despite the lack of light. Bad thoughts began to erupt in Theresa's mind, expecting the worse based on her current predicament.

"Am I dead?" Theresa asked herself, tears began to well up in her eyes, but it was a strong and deep voice that comforted the scared Violet-haired girl.

 **"Do not** **worry...I'm just borrowing your body temporarily for this fight."** Theresa jumped at the sudden voice, but she didn't seem to calm down despite the Golden Samurai's voice.

"Who are you? And What is this place?" Theresa asked the Golden Samurai, wanting some answers because you know, when you can talk to some out-worldly voice when your in a dark chasm you want some answers.

 **"I am Shirokuma, The Yellow Oni of the Four Oni's, and the place you now walk is called Rengoku, Purgatory in English, Don't worry, your not dead, this is the place where a human's mind goes when an Oni takes over their bodies."** The Golden Samurai now named Shirokuma said to the scared Violet-haired girl.

 **"You are lucky you grabbed my axe, or even found my axe to begin with! The First Ninja kept me in this cave for quite some time, and it seems fate gave me the call to action!"** Shirokuma exclaimed, clearly happy that he was finally out of his prison of stone and iron.

"The Ninja kept you here?" Theresa said to the Golden Samurai, wanting even more answers, at least she was slightly more calmer than before.

 **"Yes, for we fought with him when the Oni was still prominent, and sense like this wolf that's more like a zombie werewolf than an actual wolf, it seems like the Oni is prominent once again."**

* * *

The Wolf Oni stared at the Golden Samurai with a loud growl, the Golden Samurai stood his ground without a word. The Wolf Demon mustered a crooked smile despite lacking any skin on its plague-ridden and flesh-burned face.

"Welcome to the party, Oni..." the Wolf Demon said to the Golden Samurai Oni as the Wolf Oni casually walked up the Golden Samurai, the Wolf Oni put out his skinless paw out to the Golden Samurai Oni so that he can shake it, at least making an attempt for racial camaraderie. Shirokuma looked at the Wolf Oni and quickly squatted the hand away from him.

"Guess you don't want to be friends then..." The Wolf Oni said in response to Shirokuma's glare and his refusal for any form of camaraderie to commence.

 **"With Scum like you? Not until the end of my days!"** Shirokuma said, his deep voice also being strong and surprisingly, heroic. The Wolf Oni growled loudly in response, angering festering within itself.

"To bad this WILL! Be the end of your days!" The Wolf Oni retorted as he slashed Shirokuma right in the chest, the Wolf Oni's attack was completely deflected causing the Wolf to back up due to his attack being ineffective at best. Shirokuma scoffed in response from the Wolf's weak first impressions

 **"Hah! This is going to be interesting!"** Shirokuma said as the wolf lunged at him violently, Shirokuma simply sidestepped out of the way and slash the side of the Wolf's torso with a quick swing of his axe, the Wolf Oni screeched loudly in response as it collided with the cavern wall once more.

Shirokuma loudly scoffed at the now-wounded Wolf oni, the Wolf Oni roared loudly as it clenched its wound, the Wolf once lunged itself to the Golden Samurai, instead of sidestepping out of the way, instead, he let the wolf get a attack on him, the Wolf Oni slashed the Golden Samurai multiple times, none of his attacks barely even scratching the armor that Shirokuma bears.

 **"Your weakness does not make me fall!"** Shirokuma said, in a quick and painless motion, he sliced the Wolf Oni's head off with a quick swing of his axe, decapitating the Wolf, no pain, a good passing, that's what Shirokuma thinks anyway.

 **"Rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma finished as he noticed that their was no objects that the Oni could have possessed, meaning that the Oni was dead. With a loud and somewhat proud scoff, he spoke to Theresa who was still Purgatory.

 **"Thank you for lending me your body..."** Shirokuma said as in a flash of light he disappeared, Theresa taking his place as she was the holder of Shirokuma's axe instead of Shirokuma himself.

"Are you still in there?" Theresa said to the axe she now carries.

 **'Yes I am...I'm in Purgatory now, for you hold the object I still linger in, I must thank you for finding me in this cavern, Miss...'** Shirokuma waited for Theresa to answer Shirokuma's hidden question.

"Its Theresa, Theresa Fowler..." She said, can't believing that she's technically talking to an axe, also not believing that there's a spirit in the axe that can willingly possess her when he wants to, also not believing that this eventful day is even more eventful that it was previously.


	3. Chapter 3: Oni Dealing

**_Chapter 3: Oni Dealing_**

 **Fowler Residence**

After an eventful afternoon, Theresa was finally at her home, finally away from all that drama and tense spots, well, she wasn't really away from all the drama if she still carries Shirokuma's axe, she was in her room, the Golden Axe of Shirokuma leaning against her dresser as Theresa sat by her desk, most likely doing homework for she can least attempt doing something that didn't involve evil demons or anything out of the ordinary for that matter.

Of course to pass the time along with doing her homework, she would ask Shirokuma various amounts of questions.

"So what is an Oni exactly?" Theresa asked the Samurai Oni who was entrapped in the axe of gold, Shirokuma paused for a moment to answer.

 **'We are what happens when are Master uses his magic onto animals rather than people...'** Shirokuma answered, albeit with some hesitation, Theresa quickly took notice to the Oni's pauses

 **'Once we take fatal damage, we become spirits, we possess objects such as weapons, cloths, generally anything that is near sentient life so we can possess them and retake physical form once more.'**

 **'Just like what I did to you an hour ago, I possessed your body so I can kill that Wolf Oni.'**

"Why did you kill him if you were an Oni too?" Theresa asked the Golden Samurai Oni that's trapped in his own axe.

 **'Why do humans kill each other?'** Shirokuma retorted after scoffing loudly, proud of his response, although he didn't sound at all offended by Theresa's words

"Good point..." Theresa said, Shirokuma scoffed once more.

 **'Anyway, it seems you want a real answer however, despite the realization I gave, as One of the Four Legendary Oni, we were of course soldiers of our master, until we realize our master's plans were pointless, so we join the Ninja's side, once the Oni were eliminated, the Ninja preserve me and my fellow brothers in our weapons and stowed us away from Humanity as a reward for helping him...'** Shirokuma paused, wanting Theresa to soak up all of the information he gave her.

"You were with the Ninja?" Theresa asked, hearing the enthusiasm in her voice, Shirokuma laughed audibly due to Theresa's newfound excitement .

 **'Yes, but hes probably not at all similar to the current Ninja, there's still a Ninja right?'**

"Of course there still is! And He's so bruce!" She said, almost blushing as she's been using a lot of terminology Randy uses.

 **'Anyway, sense it seems like the Oni is back and living, seems like your going to be the Oni Keeper...'**

"Wait, what!?" Theresa exclaimed, her enthusiasm noticeably disappearing in her tone of voice, Shirokuma noticeably scoffed in approval, pretty much saying that his words are true.

"Why me!?" She continued to exclaim, for she truly didn't asked to be part of this to begin with, all she did wanted was to go back to her normal mundane life.

 **'For one thing, when I possess you I resume the form I had previously which was a bear, it seems like other Oni can do the same of possessing you and retaining their previous forms but of course its not certain, by that logic, seems like your special...'** Once Theresa heard Shirokuma's words, she gulped loudly once more.

 **'Theirs a reason why you kept my axe Theresa...'** Shirokuma pointed out, Theresa eyes slightly widen and a blush appeared on her cheeks

 **'It seems like you want me to fight once more, any other person would just leave me in my axe and in that cavern to rot in tranquil isolation...'** Shirokuma once again pointed, after some more prodding Theresa finally sighed.

 **'It seems like you want to Help today's Ninja...Why?'** Theresa blinked at the Oni's question, after a awkward cough from Shirokuma he explained.

 **'Besides the usual reasons...'** Once again after some prodding, Theresa answered the Oni's question.

"I just want to do something good when I know I Can do something good now..." Theresa said, her tone of voice being slightly pained due to Shirokuma's constant prodding.

 **'Hmph, Theirs no need to feel ashamed of your values, especially if its noble ones...'** Shirokuma responded, this made Theresa to slightly lighten up due to how genuine Shirokuma's words sounded.

 **'It seems like we made a deal, I use your body to fight, and in return You get to know that people are being saved, is that a fair trade?'** Shirokuma waited for Theresa's response.

"It if means saving other people, yes..." Theresa said in return, Theresa's words made Shirokuma smile, impressed with Theresa's honesty and integrity in her words.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Theresa was quietly walking to school, she had her backpack around her shoulder, her baton in one hand and strangely, a large guitar case in her other, unbeknownst to anyone around who or just anyone else besides her for that matter, what contained in the guitar case wasn't a musical instrument but instead Shirokuma's axe which pretty much allows the two to talk to each other and remain incognito at the same time.

 **'Why are you bringing me to your school?'** Shirokuma asked, truly curious in Theresa insisting to bring him to a place that invokes education and academic enrichment rather than violence and battle.

"Well, our school gets attacked by monsters almost daily, and second, you never know when I might need you." Theresa said, her tone being a lot more enthusiastic than before for she knows that she can help out the Ninja with Shirokuma and his axe by her side.

"Sooo...You said that there's three more of Oni like you right?" Theresa asked the Golden Samurai Oni spirit to pass the time, for as Theresa said before, the way to her school is a little far compared to some other homes

 **'Yes, Their weapons are somewhere else around the outskirts of Norrisville, my brothers as I like to call them...'**

"Are they...like you?" Theresa asked the Oni, Shirokuma paused for a moment before answering, something that Theresa took note of.

 **'Not at all, if I want to be honest, my brothers are VERY different from me, in fact, one of them only helped the Ninja for I was committed to his cause.'** Shirokuma answered, this cause a small tinge of doubt to course through Theresa.

"So you want me to find the weapons?" Theresa asked, Shirokuma was quite surprised that Theresa would put upon herself to find the weapons and he didn't even ask her first.

 **'If you want, the Oni Keeper finding the weapons is natural and should not be force, my brothers will eventually find their way to you.'**

"How do you think they can find their way to me if their weapons?" Theresa responded, somewhat sarcastically.

 **'We're Oni, if we can possess objects we can most likely move them.'** Shirokuma responded, albeit with some hesitation for even he can't really think of a good answer, but he does know that finding the other weapons will come naturally.

"Anyway, we're almost at my School so be quiet okay?" Theresa said to the axe as she shook the guitar case.

 **'Don't worry, since I'm in purgatory, I'm in your thoughts more than anything else, as long as my axe and you are near each other, we'll still be linked together spiritedly.'** Shirokuma responded, this gave Theresa some relief, at least she doesn't have to worry about Shirokuma suddenly speaking, especially with his gruff and deep voice.

"Well, that's a relief, instead of a talking axe, I'm hearing voices in my head, that's a lot better." Theresa retorted in a deadpan tone, something that made the Golden Samurai Oni to laugh heartily in response.

* * *

 **Later That Day...**

Theresa was pulling out books out of her locker that was needed for the rest of her class periods, she placed several books back in, they were mainly books that were for classes that Theresa already did so she has no use for them until later when she probably has to study for something tomorrow, maybe a random pop quiz, or maybe a test, better safe than sorry right?

She was given a couple of looks throughout the day, this could be due to the guitar case she now carries especially if it was in the middle of the school year, not at the beginning so it was sudden at first and people, her friends more specifically began to question if Theresa plays the guitar, good at baton twirling and play the piano, making her quite the gifted Violet-haired girl, of course Theresa simply denied it and simply said that she just started and she wasn't the best at it, which gave her a good reason why she shouldn't open the guitar case to begin with.

She closed her locker and in her peripheral vision, she saw the boy of her dreams, Randy Cunningham, he was with his best friend Howard Weinerman brucing it up as they would call it, they were laughing at some jokes they probably made. Theresa sighed in a tone that heavily consists of affection, if she was a betting girl, the jokes would probably make her laugh too, if she heard the joke that is.

She wanted to walk to Randy and say hi to him, but she didn't want to risk looking like a blushing fool for she already does look like one just by looking at him. So she only decided to keep her distance, surely Randy will notice her and her affections then, right?

 **'Seems like he'd probably wouldn't, a lioness does not wait for her prey, she hunts for it instead.'** Theresa heard, clearly it came from Shirokuma for it was the only gruff and deep voice in her head.

"What do you know about romance?" Theresa whispered to the Oni spirit, trying her hardest to both communicate with Shirokuma and to not look like a weirdo at the same time who talks to themselves for their not socially-well adapted enough to talk to someone else.

 **'I know that to obtain love is like getting something to eat, you must go and catch it.'** Shirokuma said, his voice becoming noticeably more prouder as he believed that his words were a great source of wisdom.

"But this is Modern times Shiro, theirs more and better methods than your method." Theresa responded, Shirokuma scoffed in response, not really believing Theresa's words and not being convinced in new methods of affection catching.

 **'Just you wait Theresa Fowler, my words will seem like they were right all along...'** The Oni said, his tone becoming more strong and serious than it was before, Theresa quickly took notice to Shirokuma's change of tone when she didn't want to listen to the Golden Samurai who's spirit remain in the axe of gold.

"Sure it will..." Theresa responded, before Shirokuma can reassure his words, suddenly an explosion was heard outside of the school, more specifically the front school grounds, it caused Theresa to jump noticeably.

 **'Were you actually serious with the monsters attacking the school daily!?'** Shirokuma exclaimed, admitting that he didn't believe Theresa's words and only saw them as exaggerations.

"I was! There's almost an monster attack every day!" Theresa responded to the Oni, after several seconds of an awkward pause, it was the Oni to break down the silence.

 **'So, are we going outside and fight or what?'**


	4. Chapter 4: Unrequited Rivalry

**_Chapter 4: Unrequited Rivalry_**

 **Norrisville High**

 **'So, are we going outside and fight or what?'** Shirokuma's words seems to echo through Theresa's mind, after seconds of silence, she nodded, her face sporting a face of determination, her eyes were burning with spirit and diligence, for she knows that when theirs trouble, she and her Shirokuma can stop it.

"Yeah, lets show Norrisville that theirs another protector in this town!" Theresa said surprisingly enthusiastically, Shirokuma smiled at Theresa's new-found courage and excitement that was most likely gained after they first met each other and got out of the god-forsaken cave.

 **'Hah! I admire your spirit Theresa Fowler, reminds me of myself during my early days.'** Shirokuma responded as reminisce the old days of being alive and not being a spirit in a axe that needs to possess a living creature in order to be alive.

"Well lets see if you still got that spirit!" Theresa retorted to the Oni who scoffed in response, almost as if to tell Theresa he always got that spirit. Theresa quickly locked her locker and quickly ran out to the school grounds and to her initial shock, she saw a dozen of robots of the Minotaur variety, they roared and stomped around school grounds, breaking various things and causing fear and panic in general as they huff harsh clouds of smoke through their nostrils, something that wasn't common in Norrisville High, not the robots, but the number of them wasn't common, it was usually one or maybe two on a worst day.

 **'What are these? They lack the essence of life yet they move and fight like something living, are they ghouls?'** Shirokuma asked as Theresa looked around the entire area just in case in they were any other students running about.

"Their robots, kind of like Oni, just made of metal and have no souls." Theresa said as she nodded to herself when she realized she was the only one outside the school in the front grounds and more importantly safe to transform without any knowing that your technically a Golden Samurai Oni who's spirit is inside an axe that's concealed in a guitar case that Theresa bought with her own money yesterday.

"Anyway, are you ready Shiro?" Theresa asked as she suddenly opened the guitar case, revealing the golden-bladed axe of Shirokuma, Shirokuma scoffed loudly in response and in a loud and strong tone he said.

 **'Always!'** The many Minotaur bots suddenly paid their attention to the Violet-haired baton-twirler and the guitar case that was opened, they huffed loudly, puffing out more smoke out of their nostrils, they roared violently as the don't see someone actually standing up to them instead of running away in fear like usual. Theresa pulled out the axe from the guitar case, dropping the guitar case on the ground in the process.

Long streams of golden energy flowed out of the axe, it quickly covered Theresa's petite body, once her whole entire body was covered in this aura of pure gold, a flash of light occurred, the Minotaur robots looked on curiously, never seeing this before in their non-life, once the flash of light dissipated, what appeared instead of the Violet-haired baton-twirler was Shirokuma, the Yellow Oni of the Legendary Four Oni's, with golden and white fur-rimmed amor and his golden axe by his side, several of the Minotaur robots tilted their heads curiously in response to the transformation and to Shirokuma's appearance.

Shirokuma scoffed loudly as he popped his neck with his free hand, making a considerably loud pop of his neck.

 **"My strength will make you fall..."** Shirokuma said, sensing that Shirokuma was a threat, several of the Minotaur bots charged at the Golden Samurai, their horns pointing at the Oni for they can gore him. Shirokuma quickly grabbed the first Minotaur Robot's head by the horns, with one single motion, he ripped the head off of the robot, Shirokuma then threw the head to the second most closest Minotaur bot, destroying that Robot in the process, the remaining Minotaur Bot's remain unfaltered despite their easy destruction.

 **"Rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma said defiantly as he pointed his mighty axe at the Minotaur bots, Shirokuma sliced the nearest Minotaur bot in half, two Minotaur bots charged forward, Shirokuma with a loud scoff did a wide and strong horizontal slash, destroying the two Minotaur bots with one swing strong swing. Shirokuma laughed loudly at the Minotaur's failed attempts in fighting him strongly.

"Smoke Bomb!" Shirokuma heard and what appeared right in front of him in a puff of orange and red smoke and in front of the Minotaur robots was the current Norrisville Ninja, with the Ninja suit, Ninja sword and everything.

"Hah! When theirs ever going to be a time when you guys just quit?" The Ninja of Norrisville said, his tone of voice being noticeably very cocky and confident, something that Shirokuma quickly noticed.

One of the Minotaur bots simply responded by charging at the Norrisville Ninja, its horns pointing at the Ninja, the Ninja laughed in response and quickly sliced the Minotaur bot in a single vertical swing all in the while he said loudly.

"Ninja Slice!" the rest of the remaining Minotaur bots charged at the Ninja, with an unseen smirk the Ninja pulled out multiple Ninja rings and threw them at all of the remaining Minotaur bots destroying them in the process, all in the while he shouted once more.

"Ninja ring! Ninja ring! Ninja ring!" All in the while Shirokuma studied the Ninja's movements and actions and verbal quirks, after several moments he spoke to Theresa with a very harsh tone.

 **"This is the Ninja that you speak highly of?"** Shirokuma spoke to Theresa, clear venom is his voice, Theresa took offense to Shirokuma's tone.

'What's so bad about him?' She said defensively, clearly annoyed by Shirokuma's smart remark, the Golden Samurai Oni scoffed loudly in response.

 **"Unprofessional attitude, lack of humility, over-reliance of verbal signs, calling out your attacks..."** Shirokuma responded, Theresa fell silent for a moment, Shirokuma smiled smugly underneath his golden handkerchief, to add more insult to injury Shirokuma spook once more.

 **"The Ninja that I fought with had honor, had humility, and lacked unnecessary flair."** The Golden Oni continued to Theresa's silence.

 **"Seems like your silence hammers my point in."** Shirokuma said as he folded his arms, dropping his axe in the process, making a noticeably loud thud, something that the current Norrisville Ninja heard, quickly he turned around sword raised, he cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the this new creature that he never encountered before.

"Who the juice are you?" The Norrisville ninja asked Shirokuma, somewhat intimidated by Shirokuma's armory look and the axe that he dropped right beside him, Shirokuma did not falter as he grunted loudly.

 **"Shirokuma, One of the Legendary Four Oni, I helped one of your former lives Ninja, and now I am back to do the same."** Shirokuma responded, not bother questioning the Ninja's word play or vocabulary. The Ninja wasn't really that convinced due to Shirokuma's strong and gruff tone.

"Sure you are..." the Norrisville Ninja said as his stance did not falter that was until a loud and high-pitched voice spoke in a very annoying tone spoke to thw two fighters

"You sure should believe it Ninja!" the Ninja winced noticeably to the speaker's high-pitched and fairly squeaky voice, he quickly turned around to see an Oni, it was six feet tall, making it slightly taller than the current Norrisville Ninja, its back was hunched, its skin was blue with patches of black fur making it formerly akin to a rat, its snout was long and its teeth was ridged and crooked, its ears were circular and damaged, its eyes are pale white and lack irises, it wore tattered rags and leather armor that was barely cobbled-together using nails and rope, its claws were long and sharp and its tail was similar to that of a rat's tail except for the fact that the tail has many blacks spikes protruding out of various areas of the tail, all in the while the Oni held a large club in its right paw.

"For he's one of my kind..." the Rat Oni said proudly right before laughing hoarsely, pointing the club at the Ninja.

 **"In terms of race, not moral alignment, Rat."** Shirokuma responded as he unfolded his arms and grabbed his axe. The Rat Oni was surprised by this, never before he had seen an Oni that lacked a desire to beat up humans or the Ninja for that matter.

 **"Stand back Ninja, this fight is mine..."** Shirokuma said as he walked in front of the Ninja, completely blocking the Ninja's vision on the Rat Oni. The Ninja was clearly against Shirokuma's words

"What? This isn't your fight! And I'll prove it by doing this!" The Ninja said as he charged at the Rat Oni, his sword raised over his head preparing to swing down.

"Ninja Slice!" the Ninja said as he swung the blade down to the Rat Oni, over to be easily blocked by the Rat Oni's black and savage club, the Ninja was of course surprised by how durable the Rat Oni's club was for it blocked the absurdly sharp Ninja sword, the Rat Oni laughed hoarsely once more as it grabbed the Ninja's neck and threw him to some bushes nearby with relative ease.

"Is that your best Ninja!?" The Rat Oni shouted right before laughing wildly like some kind of brutal maniac, the Ninja rose up from the bushes and after shaking his head he spoke.

"That is so not bruce..." The Ninja quickly pulled out some more ninja rings and threw them once more at the Rat Oni.

"Ninja rings!" The Ninja said, the Rat Oni laughed once more and he quickly dodged all five of them making them collided to somewhere else. The Ninja groaned loudly as none of his offense are being proved fruitful against this new opponent. The Ninja quickly charged once more and before he even said Ninja Slice, he was quickly struck in the head by the Rat Oni's club, effectively knocking out the Ninja with a clean and quick swing of his club.

'Don't just stand there! Help Him!' Theresa mentally exclaimed to Shirokuma, who only stood his ground, with a extremely loud scoff that made both the Rat Oni and the Ninja noticed, he stepped up to the Rat Oni, golden-bladed axe in hand.

"You sure about fighting me brother!? We could destroy this lame excuse for a fighter instead!" The Rat Oni suggested, his tone of voice implying that he doesn't care if the Golden Oni did either choice, Shirokuma didn't wait a second to answer the Rat's suggestions and choices.

 **"To kill scum like you? You know that answer..."** Shirokuma said, quickly he slashed the Rat Oni with his axe, unfortunately the Rat Oni quickly blocked it with his club.

"Well then, lets make this interesting!" The Rat Oni said with a loud gleeful laugh, clearly wanting a fight that actually gives it a challenge, the Rat jumped up and spun around slashing Shirokuma's right arm with the spikes on his tail, the Rat Oni spun around the opposite way slashing Shirokuma's left forearm, but before the Rat can spin again, his tail was quickly grabbed by Shirokuma's right hand. Shirokuma, with great strength he slammed the Rat Oni on the ground and quickly sliced off the tail causing the Rat Oni to scream in pain as Shirokuma threw away the sliced-off tail.

The Rat somewhat clumsily got up only to be slashed in the stomach by Shirokuma's axe, the Rat Oni screeched in pain as it retaliated with a club swing, Shirokuma parried the club swing.

The Rat swung his club once more, only to be parried once more by the axe of Shirokuma, the Rat Oni began to growl in anger, his inability to club the Golden Oni with his brutal blunt instrument caused anger to build up within the Rat Oni.

"Die!" the Rat Oni shouted as he swung his club with extra effort than ever before, Shirokuma quickly parried the club, but this time, the Club shattered, causing the Rat Oni to yelp loudly due to not expecting his club to break.

 **"Your own strength has made you fall..."** The Rat Oni gulped loudly due to being now weaponless and tailless, all of the sudden Shirokuma's axe glowed an aura of black, causing the golden-blade to be instead dyed black instead, like any other axe. The Rat Oni tried to run away only to be held in place by the iron grip of Shirokuma's free hand.

Shirokuma raised his axe over his head and after a split second later, he swung the axe down to the ground with great speed, slicing the Rat Oni completely in half in the process, Shirokuma with a loud scoff let go of the Rat Oni and after several seconds of silence, the Rat Oni exploded in an explosion of black and gold, the colors of the Legendary Yellow Oni.

 **"Climax...Chop..."** Shirokuma said gruffly as he rested the axe on his shoulder, scanning if they wasn't any objects around, luckily, there wasn't any objects that Shirokuma deemed as 'Good to possess'.

'So you have a problem with the Ninja calling out his attacks and yet you expect me to give you a free pass when you do it?' Theresa exclaimed, clearly pissed off that Shirokuma criticized the Ninja's way of fighting despite doing the same himself.

 **"That is because I said it afterwards, and I only said it once, and also that my words are clever in their names..."** Shirokuma retorted somewhat smugly, Theresa sighed loudly, asking herself why is she even trying to question some demon that used to be trapped in a cave for some time.

'Hypocrite.' Theresa said, Shirokuma only scoffed loudly as he walked up to the now recovering Ninja who was still lying on the grassy ground.

"What the Juice happened?" The Ninja said as he placed a hand on his forehead, he looked up to see Shirokuma's hand, ready to pick the Ninja right back up.

 **"Do you believe my words now?"** Shirokuma said, the Ninja however refused to take Shirokuma's words and instead got up all by himself, Shirokuma scoffed loudly in response.

"No I don't, I got my eyes on you, you may have saved the day today, but you are not stealing my thunder! You got that?" The Ninja said, clearly offended due to Shirokuma defeating the Rat Oni while the Ninja was knocked out cold on the school ground grass, Shirokuma laughed loudly to the Ninja's words and how genuinely serious he was sounding.

 **"Stealing your thunder? You act like a child, I do not fight for a reward, I fight to get rid of evil.."** Shirokuma responded, then all of the sudden, some of the fleeing students went to the current confrontation between the Ninja and the Golden Oni.

'Yeah, just ignore them, strangely, after something like this usually happens some of the other students will usually come out to cheer for the Ninja before he disappears.' Theresa answered the Oni's confusion, he nodded in response, several of students cheered, but they did not chant the Ninja's name, this changed when the school principal confronted the two fighters

"Well seems like we got ourselves a new hero in our hands!" The School Principal said, rather enthusiastically if Shirokuma might add.

"But he didn't do anything!" The Ninja exclaimed in response, Shirokuma smiled smugly underneath his handkerchief and spoke in an arrogant tone.

 **"I did your job, that's a thing, Ninja..."** Shirokuma said right before laughing proudly, angering the Ninja even more so.

 **"My name is Shirokuma, Legendary Oni, its nice to meet you Principal."** Shirokuma said politely with the tip on his helmet, trying to be respectful to a principal of a educational establishment.

"Theirs no need to be formal, my name is Irving Slimovitz and thank you for repelling a monster while the Ninja slept on the Job!" Principal Slimovitz said.

"What!? I didn't do that!?" The Ninja exclaimed loudly, Shirokuma smugly laughed in response.

 **"You are welcome, Principal, and by the way Ninja, I suggest you should learn from your previous selves..."** Shirokuma said as suddenly he disappeared in a puff of gold and black smoke, leaving the crowd and the Ninja in the dust of the Yellow Oni.

* * *

 **Norrisville High Lunchroom**

"Why did you wonkin' do that!?" Theresa exclaimed as she shook the guitar case containing Shirokuma's axe, something that really bothered the Oni as he was now back into his axe, which admittedly got her a couple of looks from nearby tables, a couple of looks that she ignored as she was already alone at the lunch table at the far end of the lunchoom.

 **'To teach the Ninja some humility.'** The Oni responded, his voice becoming less stoic for Theresa shaking the guitar case really does bother Golden Oni.

"By embarrassing him and giving him a bad name, and not helping him when he was fighting off that Rat Demon?" Theresa retorted as she shook the guitar case even more so.

"You know my crush is obsessed with that guy you know that right?" Theresa continued as the Golden Oni retorted with.

 **'You didn't tell me anything about your crush being a clinger...'** Theresa glared violently to Shirokuma's insult

"Clinger!?" Theresa once again exclaimed, Shirokuma braced for the consequences of his words

Before Theresa could shake the guitar case even more so, that was until Randy Cunningham sat in her lunch table along with his best friend Howard, right across from Theresa was the boy of her dreams, he sported a face that seems quite glum and down, something that Theresa quickly took notice.

"Is there something wrong Randy?" Theresa said, her voice becoming a lot more sweet-sounding than beforehand, Randy sighed loudly as he picked at his lunchfood.

"Did you watch the fight earlier?" Randy asked, Theresa internally sighed affectionately, not believing that Randy came to her to talk instead of vice-versa.

"Yeah, what about it?" Theresa asked, Shirokuma added his two cents in.

 **'In fact, we saved the day...'** Theresa instinctively dropped the guitar case on the lunch seat, causing Shirokuma to yelp in surprise from the sudden drop.

"What do you think about that Shirokuma guy?" Randy asked, this got Shirokuma's attention, Theresa overall mood turned somewhat sour, Randy took notice and smiled slightly.

"Hes not as bruce as the Ninja, that's for sure..." Theresa said snarkily as she casually pushed the guitar case off of the lunch seat and onto the ground, causing Shirokuma to yelp in surprise once more.


	5. Chapter 5: The Purple Crossbow

**_Chapter 5: The Purple Crossbow_**

 ** _Wednesday: Mcfist Industries_**

The Sorcerer roared in rage as he watched his plans fail, the Minotaur robots were destroyed and the Sorcerers Oni failed as well, this is largely due to the fact that the Sorcerer didn't expect a revolting and Ninja-helping Oni, something that was common when he first unleashed the Oni to begin with.

"You failed me again Viceroy! Why didn't you know that the Ninja had help!?" Hannibal Mcfist said, the owner of Mcfist industries yelled at his personal assistant and robot-maker Viceroy.

"Because the Ninja never had help before!" Viceroy replied with a tone of having to endure annoyance and partial stupidity.

"Silence the both of you!" The Sorcerer roared, this caused his two personal human minions to silence themselves.

"It seems like the Four Legendary Oni are back or at least one of them is back and fighting once more, if we only seen one of them, its a possibility that the Oni keeper didn't find any of the other weapons..." The Sorcerer began to prattle on.

"Mcfist! Gather your forces! Find me the other weapons! Find me a purple crossbow, a red sword, and a blue trident!" The Sorcerer said to Mcfist and Viceroy.

"You heard him! Find them Viceroy!" Hannibal yelled to Viceroy who only grumbled loudly in response.

"Not just yet Viceroy, did you brought the animals I wanted?" The Sorcerer said, stopping the assistant dead in his tracks.

"Of course I did, bring them in!" Viceroy said to the Sorcerer then to a certain pair of robotic-apes, they nodded and brought in two cages, one cage had a white bat inside, it screeched and screamed as it tried to get out of its container, the other cage contained a dove, its feathers were as white as paper and unlike the bat, it didn't seem to care that it was caged as it sternly stood in its bird cage, the Robo-apes planted the two cages right in front of the Sorcerer's view, with a satisfied smile, the Sorcerer spoke to the white bat and dove.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a bit..."

* * *

 ** _Thursday: Norrisville: Greg's Gaming Hole._**

Theresa placed her hands to her face, sighing loudly as she sat on a nice and comfy bench in the middle of Norrisville, near Randy's usual hangout is, some sort of arcade that Theresa has to force herself to enjoy if she want's Theresa to be her boyfriend, it was eventful, just like any other day, except half of the events were only bolstered by being the Oni Keeper, something that she never asked for and is currently regretting.

After Shirokuma defeated the Rat Oni, he effectively stole the Ninja's 'thunder' as Randy describes, but then again, maybe that was Shirokuma's true intentions especially after he called the Ninja, prideful and uncoordinated, something that Theresa took personal offense, this is due to the Ninja saving Theresa's life after an encounter of the Psycho-bot, something that made Shirokuma to ironically humble out when she told him this, although he still did responded with a gruff and strong.

 **'He still needs to focus on fighting, rather calling out your attacks though.'** This statement made Theresa to laugh, she could literally sense the bottom of the barrel Shirokuma is scraping.

"Like you?" Theresa retorted, Shirokuma stayed silent, Theresa smiled, feeling accomplished that she finally and ironically humbled the Golden Oni out with her wordplay.

 **'Fine, he's good, but not as good as the Ninja I fought with.'** Shirokuma said with a growl, Theresa then abruptly dropped the guitar case that contained Shirokuma and his axe, he yelped loudly in surprise and grunted angrily to Theresa.

 **'Stop doing that Fowler!'** He said as Theresa laughed in Shirokuma's misery.

"Not until you apologize!" She responded as she quickly picked up the guitar case and dropped it again, after some more times of Theresa dropping the guitar case and picking it up, Shirokuma finally did apologize, much to Theresa's happiness.

"Now that you learn that I can make you vom or not, I'm going to go talk to Randy again, you got any ideas? Since you know a lot about love!" Theresa said sarcastically, Shirokuma responded with a venomous statement.

 **'Don't randomly drop me next time so that you won't seem like a strange girl?'** Theresa quickly responded with silence and a glare, but she quickly resumed what she was doing, she entered into the arcade known as Greg's Game Hole, the guitar case in her right hand as she entered inside.

To little surprise, the arcade was loud and very in-your-face, bothering both her and Shirokuma, something that both of them took notice of each other, it had many rows of videogames, Shirokuma questioned the purpose of these electronics, something that Theresa also questions as well, to bad her biggest crush loves them dearly, to the point that his time spending on videogames is on par to him spending time with Howard.

Theresa sighed loudly in an saddened tone as he spotted her crush and her crush's best friend playing videogames and drinking soda made by Mcfist, like any other product in Norrisville, Theresa tried to say hi to her crush, only for her attempts to be proven fruitless as the sounds of Randy's videogame completely out volume's Theresa's words, causing her to sigh once more.

To Theresa's surprise, there was a prize corner, to bad most of the prizes mainly consist of cheap novelty and plastic, that is until Shirokuma pointed out something that quickly caught Theresa's eye.

 **'Up there, to the top left, could it be?'** Shirokuma said, his voice having genuine curiosity, quickly Theresa looked up at the top shelf, and mounted on the wall in a case display was a crossbow that lacks that plastic shine that most of the other prizes has, it was about a foot and a half long, making it seem like a one-handed crossbow for anyone that's older than twelve, the head of the crossbow was that of a dragon of the European variety, the mouth open so that arrows can shoot out of the crossbow, its limbs was akin to that of dragon wings, its string was black and the stock was extra long, it even has a scope, seems pretty well-made, just as well-made as the axe of Shirokuma.

"Is that of one of your brother's weapons?" Theresa asked the Golden Oni who's spirit was trapped in an axe of gold, The Oni scoffed before saying.

 **'Seems to be, same design, same type of weapon, the difference here is that the Ninja placed his weapon on top of the highest mountain this land has, not some place where noise is its highest point.'** This honestly made Theresa snicker in response to Shirokuma's blunt but truthful statements

"Don't worry, I'll just go and ask." Theresa said to the unsure Oni, quickly she walked up to the owner of the establishment.

"What do you need?" Greg asked Theresa politely, his natural tone of voice however being calm and relaxed.

"Where did you get that crossbow?" Theresa somewhat bluntly, not wanting to sugarcoat her words as she tried her best to not sound demanding.

"That old thing? One of my old friends was a hiker and he found that weird dragon-looking crossbow thing on top of the highest mountain of Norrisville, it was an extra reward after he climb on top of the mountain, he gave it to me since he didn't really need it. " Greg replied coolly.

"Can we buy that off from you?" Theresa asked, Greg looked at Theresa confusingly and spoke with the same calm voice.

"Its on the prize shelve for a reason, you need to win it." Theresa responded with a small frown, she sighed once more, guess she'll just ask Randy if he can help.

"What do I need to do?" Theresa asked, not expecting much, she'll probably just ask Randy to do it since he's a lot better at videogames than her, but then again, she'll risk revealing herself as the Keeper of the Oni, which is bad for Randy likes the Ninja and has a dislike for Shirokuma so that won't help in her relationship if it meant being something that Randy didn't like.

"For a prize for something like that? Get high score on every game." Greg said coolly, clearly saying his words like they were the nature of life rather than putting it lightly or harshly for that matter. Theresa's jaw literally dropped, she's not even good at playing videogames, in fact, she doesn't even like videogames in general.

"Hold on for a moment." Theresa said, quickly she turned around and walked back to where Randy was, trying her best to interrupt Randy and his gaming time while not being rude was a difficult task to say the least.

"Hey Randy..." Theresa said as an attempt to get her crush's attention but no avail as he was to focused on playing his videogame with his best friend.

"Randy." Theresa said once more, it had the same result as before, she sighed loudly.

"Randy!" Theresa shouted, this finally got Randy's attention, making him lose at the arcade in the process, he turned around to see Theresa, instantly a small blush appeared on the Teenager's cheeks

"What do you need Theresa?" Randy asked, not even caring that he lost at the game due to Theresa's interruption. Theresa was hesitant to say what she needs to say, due to her secrets of course.

"Can you help me get something from the prize corner?" Theresa asked sweetly, giving Randy an look of innocence and kindness.

"Sure, what do I need to do?" Randy asked, happy to help his friend, a friend, not a love interest, or an extreme love interest, just a friend.

"Get high score on every game..." Theresa said, waiting for Randy's reaction, he laughed a response.

"Don't worry, I got high score on all of them! Well, except for one..." Randy said.

"And Howard wants that high score for himself and we're bros so..." Randy scratched the back of his head, his voice becoming noticeably more quiet. Theresa sighed loudly in response.

"But I really want the grand prize..." Theresa responded as she feigned sadness, something that took effect on her crush, causing her to blush slightly as he valued her feelings

Then all of the sudden, a loud explosion echoed outside of Greg's gaming hole but due to the sheer volume, it seems like it was a very close explosion, both teens eyes widen in response, Theresa noticeably loudly gulped.

"What the juice was that?" Theresa said to Randy, somewhat blushing when she used Randy's own slang right in front of him.

"No idea..." Randy responded, both teens quickly exited out of Greg's Gaming Hole and to their shock and horror they saw another Oni rampaging through the streets of Norrisville, it was about eight feet tall, it lacked eyes of any kind and instead only sported a large bat-like nose and two large rotten-yellow ears, its form was lean but muscular, its disease-ridden pink skin was covered with pieces of grey and green-colored armor and on its arms was also wing webbing, on its long and bony hands was bladed claws that was about two feet in length, it screeched loudly as its claws glowed in a green magical aura, the Bat Oni screeched and he swung its claws, causing powerful beams to shoot out of its magical-enchanted claws, the beams collided with the bus bench that Theresa sat on earlier and the bus bench quickly exploded, the burning shrapnel almost hitting Theresa and Randy but luckily, Randy forced Theresa to duck.

The two teens looked at each other both in shock, but they did say something to each other right before parting their separate ways.

"Go inside where its safe!" they both went there separate ways where no one can see them, Theresa went to an very nearby alley where no one could see her and the Bat Oni could not see her. (but then again, the Bat Oni doesn't have eyes so it couldn't see anything to begin with.) Theresa quickly opened her guitar case, which, of course, contains the Axe of Shirokuma.

"Are you ready Shirokuma?" Theresa asked the axe, the Oni replied with a scoff, Theresa with a slight huff of annoyance due to Shirokuma's constant scoffs, quickly grabbed the axe, instantly streams of gold began to come out of the axe, the streams completely covering Theresa's body, after Theresa's body was completely covered in the streams of golden energy, a flash of light occurred, after the flash of light dissipated, what replace the Violet-hair baton-twirler was Shirokuma, the Yellow Oni of the Legendary Four.

Quickly Shirokuma ran out of the alley and into the battle-ridden street, the Bat Oni stopped causing havoc and chaos and instead paid all its attention to its new foe, the Bat screeched loudly at the Golden Samurai as it flapped its wings as an attempt to intimidate the Golden Oni.

 **"Seems like you not as smart as the others, at least they spoke before their demise..."** Shirokuma said to the Bat Oni as Shirokuma folded his arms, angling his axe hand so he could fold his arms properly.

"Smoke Bomb!" The Ninja said as he appeared in a puff of orange and red smoke, right next to Shirokuma this time instead of in front of him like the first time they fought with each other.

"Are you wonkin' serious right now? First you appear out of the blue yesterday just to steal my thunder, and your at it again today?" The Ninja exclaimed, the Golden Samurai only grunted loudly as a response not wanting to argue with something that is so minuscule like stealing the spotlight.

"Alright Shiroshoobma, since we're on the same team, lets waste Bat Ears okay?" The Ninja said begrudgingly, wanting to fight the enemy and not wanting to argue to with a shoob who is at least helping him.

 **"Fine, lets show them what it means to fall..."** Shirokuma responded strongly as unfolded his arms.

The two protector's of Norrisville charged to the Bat Oni, that is, until the Ninja and the Golden Oni was blasted with a ball of white and green energy, causing both heroes to be pushed back by the blast. The Bat Oni screeched loudly as the Dove Oni joined its side, the creator of the ball of white and green energy, the Dove Oni was only six feet tall, it had diseased patches of skin and skinless patches that most Oni have, the difference here is that the Oni still had many feathers of that of a dove, it wore armor that was akin to Mcfist's armor plating that his robots have, only for it be fashioned to be similar to gladiatorial armor, its head was simply a large beak that was pitch black, it eyes were tiny and beady and instead of the basic two eyes, it had seven. On its back was a pair of angelic-like wings

The Bat Oni laughed and screech as the Dove Oni laughed as well, quickly the Dove Oni took flight and quickly tackled the Ninja, leaving Shirokuma with the Bat Oni, something that made the Golden Samurai Oni scoff loudly.

 **"It seems your fight is with me, Bat ears..."** Shirokuma said as he charged at the Bat Oni with his Axe raised, the Bat Oni responded with a beam of green energy, something that Shirokuma barely dodged, once Shirokuma was close enough, he swung his axe the Bat Oni quickly blocked by grabbing the axe with his two claws after he stopped firing his beam. Shirokuma quickly kneed the Bat Oni in the side of its stomach forcing the Bat to let go of the axe, quickly Shirokuma swung his axe in a horizontal swing only to be hit by a ball of white energy that was from the Dove Oni who pinned the Ninja to the ground about like fifteen away from the Golden Oni, Shirokuma was disoriented and the Bat Oni quickly capitalized on this.

The Bat Oni screeched so loud, it created a sonic boom so strong it sent Shirokuma straight into Greg's Gaming Hole through the window, causing the glass to shatter to many pieces and causing several citizens in the arcade to get away from the window just in case if the Ninja was going to meet a similar fate.

Shirokuma growled loudly as he quickly recovered from the sonic boom, but he didn't have enough time to dodge a beam attack from the Bat Oni causing him to growl in pain loudly as he was pushed back even more so, the Bat Oni continued its beam attack, not ever batting an ear to the Golden Oni as it knew that the Dove Oni has the Ninja already pinned down. The Bat Oni laughed as it got Shirokuma with its beam attack essentially rooting the Oni to where he's standing due to the pure force of the beam.

'Shirokuma you need to move to cover!' Theresa said, Shirokuma only spouted out a pained scoff as a response, doubt started to course through Theresa as this was the first time that Shirokuma was struggling when it comes to fighting another Oni.

 **"Your strength..."** Shirokuma said, he took one step forward, the Bat Oni was surprised by kept on assaulting the Golden Oni with its beam attack.

 **"Does not..."** Shirokuma raised his axe and took another step forward, the Bat Oni tilted his head.

 **"Make me..."** Shirokuma took another step, effectively taking the damage for he knows what will happen if the beam hits anything except himself.

 **"FALL!"** The Golden Oni finished as he threw his axe at the Bat Oni, quickly the Bat Oni stopped using his beam attack and then dodged the axe by ducking, causing the axe to be planted behind the Bat Oni, before the Bat Oni can resume his beam assault he was then punched right in the gut by Shirokuma who charged at the Bat when he ducked the axe.

Quickly Shirokuma grabbed the right ear of the Bat Oni with his right hand and without a second and with great strength he tore the ear out, leaving the Bat Oni to have an ear and a half. Before the Bat could screech a sonic boom once more, until he was then kicked in the gut and was grabbed by the neck and then was thrown to where Shirokuma's axe is.

 **"Rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma said in a proud tone and with a loud scoff right before speaking, Shirokuma could have sworn that he heard cheering from the citizens in Greg's Game Hole after he said the sentence. Shirokuma quickly walked close to lying Bat Oni, it quickly scooted away from the Golden Samurai in fear, not wanting to die, Shirokuma quickly pulled out his axe from the ground but once again, he was interrupted by the Dove Oni who was having no problem against a Ninja if the Dove was flying and the Ninja's only solutions to defeat flying enemies is a easily-seeable scarf and Ninja rings that were limited in amount.

Shirokuma was once again disoriented lightening his grip on his axe, quickly seizing the opportunity once more, the Bat Oni yanked the axe out of Shirokuma's hand, swung the axe slicing Shirokuma, chipping pieces of his chest armor and quickly blasted the Golden Oni with a loud screech into Greg's Game Hole once again.

The Bat Oni laughed loudly as it now gained a weapon and Shirokuma was once again back to square one and in worse conditions than before.

'Are you alright Shirokuma?' Theresa asked, her voice being frantic and filled with worry, Shirokuma hazily and weakly got up and simply replied with a gruff but noticeably faltering.

 **"No..."** Shirokuma touched the shredded part of his chest armor, he felt something that was slimy, he looked at the hand that he touched his armor with, it was doused with his own blood, looks like the Bat Oni managed to damage the Golden Samurai, something that made Theresa worry.

'What are we going to do now? You can't take another beam like that again!' Theresa said, her voice becoming more frantic than before, Shirokuma didn't spoke a word he only eyed the Purple Crossbow.

 **"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"** Shirokuma said, his voice being somewhat less strong and more lighter. Shirokuma could literally sense the nod that Theresa gave him while she was in Purgatory. Quickly Shirokuma ran up to the prize corner, he broke the display case, containing the purple crossbow and quickly grabbed it with his left hand, for the Oni that once held this crossbow was a southpaw.

Silence...This made the Golden Oni and the Oni keeper to gulp loudly.

But then they heard something...

* * *

 **Purgatory**

What appeared in Theresa's eyes was something that was brought hope to herself, it was magical influx of purple energy, it shine brightly, like a light in the eternal darkness, what appeared after a flash of purple light was an one of the Legendary Oni.

He was only a couple inches taller than Theresa, making him only 5'11, his armor was that of a tight and ornamental top-chest purple jacket, the top of the chest only bearing metal while the rest such as the bottom part and the sleeves being purple and leather, he bear shoulderpads that was made of leather and was diamond shaped but the diamond shoulderpads were pointing upward, making the shoulder pads seem like they only guard the side of his shoulders, his tasset was long and purple, covering his entire lower body, he wore white cloth gloves that covered his soft-looking hands, unlike Shirokuma, this Oni had a helmet that looked exactly like the dragon head on the tip of the crossbow except that in the back of the helmet was a long white pony tail that reached down to the Oni's waist, the dragon head being open so that the Oni could see, revealing his orange and lacking of irises eyes, and nothing more besides a black void.

The Oni blinked for a moment, only staring at the Violet-haired girl, Theresa only responded with a sensible question.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked. The Purple Oni took a second to answer, he put a gloved finger to his helmet's chin, probably searching for a good way to introduce himself to the new person in front of him.

 _"Kazeryu! Nice to meet you!"_ The Purple Dragon Oni now known as Kazeryu said he bowed to Theresa politely, his voice becoming light and somewhat immature, it wasn't deep like Shirokuma, in fact, Theresa noticed that his voice was even lighter than HERS. This of course surprised Theresa as she never expected a voice to come out from something like an Oni.

 _"Is Shirokuma possessing you? Kind of easy to tell, Are you his new friend? Are you his new apprentice? I used to be his apprentice! Hehe! Like an endless cycle!" Kazeryu said loudly but innocently as he spun around to see if there was anything new to Purgatory._

 **'She is our Oni Keeper Kazeryu, Now, can you please take my place for me?'** Shirokuma said and asked, Kazeryu laughed and simply asked in a light and somewhat polite voice.

" _What do you need Kuma-san?"_ His voice having a noticeably tinge of excitement and many centuries of tranquility and from interacting with a elderly friend.

 **'To fight some Oni.'** Shirokuma bluntly said, Kazeryu gasped loudly and nodded quickly. Quickly he disappeared as streams of purple energy, and what replaced Kazeryu's spot was Shirokuma.

"He is always like that?" Theresa asked, somewhat rudely, which she admitted was uncalled for.

 **"His original body was a dragon hatchling, for our Master wanted a powerful Oni but lacked the patience to raise a dragon to full maturity so he decided to corrupt the dragon while it was still a hatchling, Kazeryu is still quite powerful despite his age."** Shirokuma responded, right before sighing in relief due to being able to take a break.

* * *

 **Norrisville**

After a puff of purple smoke, what replaced Shirokuma was the Legendary Purple Dragon Oni, Kazeryu, he laughed innocently as he spun his crossbow around his finger as the Bat Oni tilted its head at his new opponent. The nearby citizens looked at the Purple Oni in sudden awe, Kazeryu looked around his location, with a big smile on his face that no one could see.

 _"Hello everyone!"_ Kazeryu said with a quick giggle afterwards, waving hi to everyone around him, quickly he redirected his full attention to the Bat Oni and titled his head slightly and asked innocently.

 _"Mind if I defeat you?"_ Kazeryu said as he pointed his crossbow at the Bat Oni with his left hand, the Bat Oni screeched loudly as a response.

 _"Can't hear the answer!"_ Kazeryu said as he shot the Bat Oni with a crossbow bolt, the bolt of pure purple energy colliding with the Bat Oni's chest causing it to scream in pain, Kazeryu laughed and spun around right before shooting out another bolt of his crossbow, this time colliding with the Bat's knee, the Bat Oni screeched as the bolt went through the knee, the bolt being stuck in the Bat Oni's knee as the Bat Oni kneel due to being unable to move with the bolt being stuck in its knee.

 _"Hehe! That was so fun!"_ Kazeryu said as he shot the Bat Oni in the chest, the Bat Oni screeched in pain, Kazeryu then shot the Bat Oni in the neck and then finally in the head, effectively killing the Bat Oni, Kazeryu giggled as he walked up close to the dead Bat Oni, quickly he kicked the Bat Oni to the ground sticking his tongue out in the process. Kazeryu then heard the Ninja being punched by the Dove Oni quickly he redirected his attention to the Dove Oni who once again pinned the Ninja down to the ground.

"Who the juice are you?" the Ninja said right before receiving a left hook, Kazeryu laughed and pointed his crossbow at the two.

 _"Kazeryu, Nice to meet you Ninja-baka! "_ Kazeryu said as a magical bolt of pure energy appeared in the socket of the crossbow just like the other bolts that he shot before, Kazeryu giggled and said once more.

 _"Mind if I blow you up?"_ Kazeryu's crossbow glowed an aura of a hue of pitch black, both the Ninja and the Dove Oni looked at the purple Oni with widen eyes

"What!? No!" the Ninja exclaimed, as the Dove Oni quickly got off of the Ninja unpinning the Ninja in the process, quickly the Dove Oni took flight as an attempt to run away.

 _"Can't hear the answer!"_ Kazeryu shouted as in a split second he redirected his aim at the fleeing Dove Oni.

 _"Storm Bolt!"_ Kazeryu said as he held the crossbow with both of his hands and fired, firing a massive bolt of purple and electrical energy, the Dove Oni quickly shot a ball of white energy, as an attempt to stop the Storm bolt but the ball quickly dissolved when it made contact to the storm bolt, not at all stopping the Storm Bolt as he collided with the Dove Oni, causing the fleeing Dove Oni to blow up in an explosion of purple and electricity. After some silence, Kazeryu laughed and quickly ran up to the Ninja and said in a innocent tone.

 _"Wasn't that fun Ninja-baka?"_ Kazeryu said as he quickly the Ninja a peace sign, the Ninja only glared at the Oni as a response.

"That wasn't bruce at all! Do me a flavor and stop taking my thunder!" The Ninja said as he quickly got up and dusted himself off, Kazeryu only giggled at the funny Ninja and his over-the-top reactions

 _"Well Baka, sometimes being a Ninja-baka isn't always about making thunder to begin with!"_ Kazeryu said innocently, this only got the Ninja even more madder than before, before the Ninja could slice the Purple Oni with his sword, Kazeryu quickly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the Ninja to his own anger.

Theresa appeared right back to where she was, except this time, what was in her hands was the axe of Shirokuma in her right hand and the crossbow of Kazeryu in her left hand.

 _'What's your name Onee-chan? Or do you want me to call you Onee-chan?'_ Kazeryu asked politely, Theresa sighed loudly as she spoke to the Dragon Oni.

"Theresa...Theresa Fowler..." She said, realizing that she now has to deal with two voices instead of one.


	6. Chapter 6: Sharing Secrets

**_Chapter 6: Sharing Secrets_**

 **Fowler Residence**

Theresa was sitting in her dining room at her dining table picking at her plate of roasted fish and a side of asparagus, her mother eating across from her, the guitar case containing Shirokuma's axe and now Kazeryu's crossbow inside of the guitar case rather than an actual musical instrument. While her mother was happily eating her food, Theresa didn't had the same mood, this is not due to the food she was given, Theresa always liked her mother's cooking despite her Mother's acquired taste in food such as raw broccoli and raw fish, her mood was effected by this eventful day, once again she never asked to be this so called Oni Keeper, this is because of the fact that she has to deal with two externally internal voices, one is a like a strict teacher who has an obsession with honor, and the other voice is basically a little kid brother who's extremely clingy to his older sister.

"Something wrong Theresa?" Ms. Fowlham said to her daughter, noticing her daughter's glum mood, Theresa sighed and said in the most convincing way possible.

"Nothing mom." Theresa responded as she took a bite of her fish, her mother wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"If something happened in school theirs no shame in telling me." Her mother responded, something that Shirokuma agreed with.

"Don't worry mom, I'm just a little bit tired..." Theresa said as an attempt to stop her Mother's prodding, she frowned at her, clearly unconvinced once more.

 _'Onee-chan! How's the fish? Is it seasoned well Onee-chan? Why is Mama-sama have brown hair while you have purple hair Onee-chan?'_ Kazeryu chimed in as he and Shirokuma were both in Purgatory together most likely watching the dinner scene.

 **'Hush Kazeryu, she's speaking with her mother right now.'** Shirokuma said to the Purple Oni who surprisingly made the Purple Dragon Oni to stop speaking.

"And a little bit stressed out..." Theresa continued, this got her other to actually be convinced by her words

"Just some big school project we got to do..." Theresa lied, not wanting to express to her mother that she has voices in her head that only argue and semi-annoy her.

"A group project?" her mother responded, Theresa nodded, only wanting her mother to believe every word she said.

"And I'm guessing you didn't get Randy as one of your partners..." Her mother said, Theresa's cheeks tinted red in response as her mother tried her best to stifle a giggle.

"Yes..." Theresa said as she looked down to her plate, her mother laughed sweetly, somewhat finding her daughter's response to her crushes name amusing.

"Don't worry Theresa, its not like Randy is getting stolen or something, just wait a little and muster the courage to talk to him." Theresa's mother suggested, Theresa nodded in response as she gave her mother a smile.

"Thanks mom..." Theresa said, having a slight pang of guilt due to lying to her own mother.

 **'Your mother is very smart Theresa, both in words, and in nutrition, roasted fish and steamed vegetables is very healthy especially when your the Oni Keeper, Fowler..."** Shirokuma's comment made Theresa smile, except for the Oni Keeper part for it only reminded her of the situation at hand.

 _'Onee-chan, Kuma-sama is right, Mama-sama is great isn't she Onee-chan?'_ Kazeryu once again chimed in, Theresa sighed as she probably has to deal with more voices in her head now for she knows she has to find the other weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's

After dinner, Theresa went to her room, her guitar case containing an axe and a crossbow, she opened the guitar case, and picked out the axe of Shirokuma and the crossbow of Kazeryu, she set both weapons leaning on her dresser, Theresa once again sighed, she sat on her bed, her backpack beside her, she opened the backpack and picked out various pieces of homework and began to do them so at least she won't stress out about school while she has to deal with being the Oni Keeper.

While Theresa did her homework Kazeryu and Shirokuma occasionally chimed in with some banter that admittedly elated the Violet-haired Baton-twirler, and while Theresa was doing her homework she would ask the two Oni's several more questions that involve Oni's and various other things

"Shirokuma, you said that when Oni die they possess objects so they can get a second chance of living, did those two Oni's possess anything earlier today?" Theresa asked the two Oni's of the Legendary Four.

 **'Well, when we do our special attacks, like my Climax Chop and Kazeryu's Storm Bolt, Our weapons become hued with a powerful aura that is strong enough to have the possibility to completely destroy the spirit of the Oni, but like I said, its a possibility, so we still have to scan the area just in case if their was any good-to-possess objects nearby.'** Shirokuma answered, wanting Kazeryu to relax for the Purple Dragon Oni disliked explaining and describing, especially if the subject is complicated.

"Did you made up that Oni Keeper title?" Theresa asked out of the bloom, silence began to envelop between the Violet-haired girl, the Golden Samurai Oni and the Purple Dragon Oni, but it was Kazeryu that chimed in to Theresa's question.

 _'Yes Onee-chan! Kuma-sama and I didn't even know that Oni Keeper was a thing!'_ Kazeryu said innocently, he earned a loud scoff from a arm-folding Shirokuma.

 **'We only had one body, so I made that whole Oni Keeper up, but that doesn't mean we can create the Oni keeper, and as of today, your two steps away from becoming the real Oni Keeper, Fowler.'** Shirokuma said, albeit with a tone of embarrassment in his voice, something that the childish Kazeryu giggled at.

"Hah, I thought so, you didn't really explain what was an Oni Keeper to begin with, but that doesn't mean we can make your lie a reality Shiro." Theresa said, having some hopeful tone in her words.

 **'Exactly Fowler!'** Shirokuma said, way less embarrassed than before, happy that someone is agreeing with him with something.

After Theresa was done doing her homework, she realized that it was about eight at night, so she literally have nothing else to do for the rest of the night, so she decided to spend the rest of the night with her mother for some quality family bonding time, for she left the Axe of Shirokuma and the Crossbow of Kazeryu back inside her room where they simply spoke to each other in silence while they waited for the Oni Keeper to get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

 **Friday: Norrisville High**

Theresa sighed as she placed her whole backpack into her locker, grabbing a couple of notebooks out of the backpack as she now has to place her backpack if she didn't want to be overburden with weight due to the addition to Kazeryu's crossbow in Theresa's guitar case which gives Theresa more reason not to open the guitar case from both having her secrets revealed and spilling out the contents of the guitar case.

 _'Onee-chan! Wasn't science class fun? And your Debbie-san friend is pretty short, is she a gnome?'_ Kazeryu chimed with his natural light and innocent voice, the sudden sound of the Purple Dragon Oni speaking made Theresa lightly jump, Theresa frowned at the semi-offensive name that Kazeryu gave to Theresa's best friend, Debbie Kang.

"She isn't a gnome at all, and she isn't really short, I'm just taller than the other girls..." Theresa responded as a way to defend her best friend, Kazeryu giggled childishly and said as if Theresa was just saying it sarcastically.

 _'Your so funny Onee-chan! Your just as tall as any other girl!'_ Theresa sighed once more, closing her locker once she got the books and notebooks that she needs to finish the rest of the school day prepared.

 _'Onee-chan, are you going to eat lunch today?'_ Kazeryu asked the Violet-haired girl, Shirokuma quickly answered Kazeryu's question.

 **'You probably will, won't you Fowler, if it means talking to Randall...'** Shirokuma said with a loud scoff, Theresa glared at her guitar case and instinctively dropped the guitar case, causing both Shirokuma and Kazeryu to yelp in surprise.

 _'Why did you do that Onee-chan!?'_ Kazeryu said, his tone of voice being more betrayed and pained rather than anger, something that Theresa took notice.

"To teach Shirokuma something about manners in privacy." Theresa responded, this comment instantly made the Purple Dragon Oni to giggle innocently from Theresa's snarky comment, his mood went from being betrayed back to his upbeat and usual self.

 _'Hehe! Onee-chan is right Kuma-sama! You need to stop being so nosy!'_ Kazeryu said to Shirokuma, Theresa smile at Kazeryu's banter and at pointing out Shirokuma's flaws that he really does need to be point out if Theresa was being honest.

 **'What!? You were the one asking her if she was going to get lunch!'** Shirokuma responded appalled due to being viewed as the one who has a problem.

 _'No no! I was just being interested in Onee-chan's activities! Big difference Kuma-san!'_ Kazeryu said, this only earned a frustrated groan from Shirokuma, Theresa giggled at Kazeryu's weird logic that has the ability to frustrate the usually stoic and gruff Shirokuma.

"To answer your question Kazeryu, I just going to go see Debbie and tell her something I probably should have told her as soon as possible." Theresa said to Kazeryu, Shirokuma was going to ask what was the something until he was shushed to oblivion by the Purple Dragon Oni.

 _'Debbie-san? Sounds fun Onee-chan!'_ Kazeryu said with a excited giggle,happy that he gets to see Theresa interact with her best friend.

"I hope it will be..." Theresa responded, his voice having a noticeable tone of nervousness.

* * *

 **Norrisville High: News Reporter Room.**

Debbie Kang, editor/investigative reporter for the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle (NHGTTWDPC for short.) was busy looking at a bulletin board, not noticing her news reporter door being opened and Theresa entering inside with a guitar case containing something that wasn't a guitar case.

"Hey Debbie, are you alright?" Theresa said as Debbie only nodded in response, not wanting to break her stream of contemplation, Debbie quickly turned to another bulletin board containing multiple pictures of various students and a simple title on top of the bulletin board saying. 'Who's the Ninja?', several students had their pictures crossed out with a red X.

 **'She's seems quite...riveting...'** Shirokuma chimed in somewhat slowly, Theresa took notice but ultimately ignored the Golden Oni, Debbie sighed loudly and spoke to her best friend.

 _'Why is Debbie-san is trying to find who Ninja-baka is? Ninja-baka is baka...Doesn't anyone else know that?'_ Kazeryu chimed in childishly so he can be heard.

 _'Wish you were here in Rengoku Onee-chan, Kuma-san is blushing when he saw Debbie-san! Guess he was sleeping during science class!'_ Kazeryu said with a childish giggle.

 **'I'm not blushing! And how do if I'm blushing if my face almost all covered by my handkerchief?'**

"Need something Theresa? I kind of in the middle of something..." Debbie said, not wanting to break her concentration as she began to ponder on who could be the Ninja.

"And that something is?" Theresa asked, wanting to have more interactivity with her best friend, Debbie again sighed as she placed her hand to her face.

"Trying to find weed out the identity of the Ninja and trying to figure out who's that Golden Samurai identity is too." Debbie said as she got a red marker and marked Theresa's picture out, something that Theresa quickly took notice.

"Why did you cross my picture out?" Theresa asked Debbie, Debbie gave Theresa an honest smile and simply said.

"Because we're best friends, and you probably would tell me you were the Golden Samurai or the Ninja if you were." Theresa was very grateful to have Debbie as a friend when she said this very sincere line.

"Funny you should say that, I came to you to show you something..." Theresa said, this got Debbie's full attention, she gave her best friend a suspicious look, silence began to envelop the two friends, the Oni coughed loudly but it was Theresa that only heard the coughs, basically giving her a sign that she should probably explain herself. Theresa showed Debbie her guitar case and before Debbie could say something sarcastic and full of snark.

Theresa quickly opened the guitar case, revealing to Debbie the Golden Axe of Shirokuma and the Purple Crossbow of Kazeryu, Debbie gasped as she looked at the two weapons that was previously seen by two Oni's that fought yesterday and the day before that, but before Debbie could say anything she was once again interrupted by Theresa's actions, Theresa quickly grabbed the Axe of Shirokuma, golden streams of energy began to course out of the axe and it quickly covered Theresa's whole entire body, after several seconds of her body being completely basked in an aura of gold, a flash of light occurred, when the flash of light dissipated what appeared instead of Theresa was the Golden Samurai Oni, Shirokuma, Debbie looked at the newly-appeared Shirokuma in awe, Shirokuma scoffed lightly at Debbie's surprised expression as he dropped the guitar case for which Kazeryu's crossbow was still inside.

 **"My strength will make you...Realize that Theresa Fowler is the body I use to appear in physical form."** Shirokuma said as Debbie walked close to the Golden Samurai wanting some answers

"What do you mean by that?" Debbie asked as she pulled out a notepad and a pencil and readied herself to write.

 **"Well, my race, Oni...We originally came from corrupted animals, when we take fatal damage we possess objects so we can possess animals and occasionally humans so we can fight once more, unlike the others, I fight to protect people like you."** Shirokuma said with a nod, he was thanking his fashion sense for his handkerchief is covering his blush that is caused by having to interact with other people not out of his request or willingness, Theresa did grabbed his axe after all.

"So you possess Theresa so you can basically replace her, where does she go?" Debbie asked as she jotted down several lines most likely containing Shirokuma's words

 **"Someplace called Rengoku, she basically replaces my spot as a spirit."** Shirokuma answered, his voice noticeably faltering in terms of gruffness and sternness, something that Debbie noticed.

"So, Shirokuma, I'm assuming I'm the first person that Theresa told, wasn't I?" Debbie asked, a smug smile on her face.

 **"You are her Best friend, and like you said, she'd probably tell you a secret like this if she was the secret..."** Shirokuma said as he folded his arms, angling his axe so he fold his arms and wield his axe with one hand.

"And I'm assuming the crossbow contains that Purple guy right that was in the city yesterday right?" Debbie asked as she pointed at the crossbow that was in the guitar case, Shirokuma nodded in response.

 **"Yes, his name is Kazeryu, Purple Dragon Oni, he is pleased to meet you."** Shirokuma answered as Kazeryu giggled due to Shirokuma saying the right thing.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Mcfist Industries**

The elevator door to Mcfist's personal office opened, robo-apes that held many cages containing animals came out of the elavator door, they presented the many cages to the Sorcerer's vision bubble, he inspected various amounts of animals, most of them were common birds, some of them were common small barn animals like piglets and chickens, others were slightly big insects like cockroaches and crane flies, none of them were acceptable for they were only to become as strong as a common foot soldier Oni. He needs something stronger, like bears, dragons, or generally something bigger than common farm animals or vermin.

"I do not need things such as swine or birds, I need something better!" The Sorcerer said as the robo-apes grabbed the various cages and containers and went back to the elevator to collect more. Hannibal and Viceroy yelled at their robots to go deeper out of Norrisville to find more different animals besides rats and birds, that is until that elevator door closed, presumably for someone at the bottom level for it took several minutes for the elevator door to open once more.

Inside of the elevator was a Robo-ape wearing a brown-wide brim hat and had a bison on a leash, the Robo-ape led the bison to the Sorcerer's view, this got the Sorcerer's attention. The Sorcerer looked at the bison in a perplexed way, he notice how tall and how big the bison is, it huffed loudly as it only stare with very docile eyes

"What is this creature?" The Sorcerer asked the Robo-ape that brought the Bison in.

"This is a Bison, it weighs about a ton, it can push the same amount and it can go into an unstoppable range when its angry." The Robo-ape said as the Bison only huffed out in response, not being able to comprehend any word the two spoke. The Sorcerer looked at the docile animal with a wide and sinister grin.

"I like the words you describe it..." The Sorcerer said as the Robo-ape nodded in response.

"I also got several more animals you may find interest in..." The Robo-ape said, this got the Sorcerer even more interested.

"Name's Bertram by the way..." The Robo-ape now known as Bertram said as he tipped his brown-wide brim hat.

"Alright then Bertram, show the other animals you brought me..." The Sorcerer said, Bertram only nodded as went back into the elevator. After several minutes, Bertram brought in several more animals one by one, and he showed off each and every one of them to the Sorcerer.

"This is a Rattlesnake, don't let its size fool you, its bite is poisonous and is extremely cunning." Bertram said as the rattlesnake coiled itself onto its arm, shaking its tail when it looked at Hannibal and Viceroy.

"This is a Bighorn, its like a goat except a lot more aggressive and much bigger horns." Bertram pointed at the sleeping Bighorn, who was almost as big as the bison it slept next to.

"And finally, this is a Mountain Lion, fast, decisive, violent and ferocious..." Bertram pointed at the Mountain Lion who was busy growling at various nearby Robo-apes

"Are you pleased with these animals Master?" The Robo-ape, the Sorcerer laughed and said in a very pleased tone.

"Of course I am, these four, these four will be my Oni lieutenants, something that can destroy the Ninja and the Oni that help him." The Sorcerer said with a laugh.

"Don't worry you four, this will only sting for a little bit..." The Sorcerer as streams of green magic began to creep out of various vents and cracks, the four animals didn't realize what happened before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7: The Blue Trident (Part 1)

**_Chapter 7: The_ _Blue_ _Trident (Part 1)_**

 ** _Norrisville: Lake LaRusso_**

Lake LaRusso, a lake in Norrisville and behind Norrisville High It is commonly used for the school's wave slaying relay games. This lake also seems to be connected to the Norrisville Van Dam, which is kind of geographically strange for that means that Norrisville high is near a water dam, but these facts are simply unimportant for the Sorcerer and his magic.

Bertram smiled as he noticed that the Shark-Dermanator was resting in it's lake, the cool and crisp waters calming the Shark-Dermanator as it rested underneath the pool, blissfully unaware of whats going on outside of its watery world, it snored loudly to the point that the brown-wide brim hat wearing Robo-ape was able to hear its sobering snores.

The Sorcerer was nice enough to give Bertram a vial of of his personal green stank when the Robo-ape suggested the corruption of the Shark beast that's skin is dryer than the Texas dessert, this vial may not be enough to fully corrupt the Shark and if his words were true, Bertram could always ask for more if it meant completing the Sorcerer's plan. Bertram quickly opened the vial, the green streams of corruption began to slightly course out of the vial like smoke from a chimney, without another word, Bertram poured out the contents of the green corrupted vial into the lake, the lake becoming tinged with a light hue of fel green.

Bertram nodded as the waters became corrupted with the Sorcerer's magic, and most likely corrupting the giant shark beast that swims in this pool, blissfully unaware that its being corrupted by the Sorcerer's magic and the process of becoming an Oni.

* * *

 **Norrisville High: School Grounds**

Screams of various High school students filled the background as six werewolf robots wielding chainsaws roared and caused terror-filled havoc throughout the front of the school, swinging their brutal and flesh-shredding chainsaws around with very little thought for technique or the target they desire to kill with, they roared violently as they are led by an Oni.

It was about five feet tall, it had bony and feeble hands and its body itself is weak, thin and feeble, Its armor was more akin to leather spaulders and brutal leather straps covering its diseased and pale skin poorly, it ears is that of rabbit ears except heavily cut and saggy, its face is that of a rabbit skull where its eyes were actually real eyes that actually have irises but this only helped with making it more fearsome and creepy in appearance. It screeched loudly as it pointed its black crude sword to the school, the robot werewolves obeyed its commands. That is until a certain Ninja popped into the scene with a smoke bomb.

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja said as he appeared in the puff of the red and orange smoke that the smoke bomb usually contains, quickly without another word the Ninja quickly charged to the two nearest Werewolf bots and with one single horizontal swipe of his ninja sword, he quickly cut the two Werewolf chainsaw bots in half causing the two to explode, all in the while the Ninja said in a loud and somewhat boastful tone.

"Ninja slice!" However his calling out attacks and general banter was quickly replaced with Shirokuma's own phrase as he exited outside of the school and onto the battlefield with his axe in his right hand and Kazeryu's crossbow gun in his left.

 **"My strength will make you fall!"** Shirokuma as three Werewolf bots confronted the Golden Samurai, quickly they swung their charge wildly at the Golden Samurai, metal jaws unhinged, chainsaws raised only to be defeated by a wide and strong horizontal axe swing that sliced the werewolves in half, just like the Ninja except with an extra werewolf bot on the side, causing some jealously from the Ninja.

 **"Rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma said as he notice the Ninja's growing envy due to his ability to take out more mooks at once.

"Oh its Shoobukuma again!" The Ninja exclaimed as he turned his head to the Golden Samurai Oni, to bad redirecting his focus on an ally is not good when the final Werewolf bot charged at the Ninja, something that he didn't notice until he turned his head back to the fight, the Werewolf swung his chainsaw down to slung the ninja, only for the robotic werewolf to get sliced in half by a large golden axe that was thrown, the Ninja was surprised to say the least as he never expected Shirokuma to save his skin, but he did expect a comment from the Oni to begin with.

 **"Focus your hostility on your known enemies, not your allies Ninja..."** Shirokuma said as he walked to the Ninja for the Ninja was near his thrown axe.

"Your not my ally!" The Ninja shouted, this comment made Shirokuma glare at the Ninja rather disappointingly after he grabbed his grounded axe.

"Oh look at this sorry site, an redeeming Oni trying to help its former enemy? How quaint!" The Rabbit Oni said with a very shrilly and high-pitched voice as the Rabbit Oni's eyes looked at different things, effectively making the Rabbit Oni seem crossed-eye.

 **"Redeeming? No, your scum compared to me, just like that Rat two days ago, no nothing more than what you once were, a creature that this society will deem as vermin and nothing else, or if you want something lower, target practice..."** Shirokuma said, suddenly, streams of purple energy began to course out of the Kazeryu's crossbow, the streams of purple energy begun to completely cover Shirokuma's entire body and after several seconds of basking in this aura of purple light, a purple electric-like flash of light occurred, after the flash dissipated, what appeared instead of Shirokuma was the Purple Dragon Oni, Kazeryu.

 _"Hello Ninja-baka! Hello Rabbit-san!"_ Kazeryu happily said as he dropped Shirokuma's axe on the floor.

 _"Mind if I defeat you?"_ Kazeryu asked the Rabbit Oni in particular but shot a glance at Ninja-baka.

"Of course not stupid!" The Rabbit said with a wrathful screech right before charging to Kazeryu's its fist raised as an attempt to clobber the Dragon Oni.

 _"Can't hear the answer! And you didn't say any answer Ninja-baka!"_ Kazeryu said right before giggling with excitement, quickly he dodged the Rabbit Oni's punch with a simple jump back, Kazeryu shot the Rabbit Oni right in the left eye with a crossbow bolt, the Rabbit Oni screamed in pain as it tried to pull out the bolt but to his suffering the bolt didn't budge at all.

 _"Should have been more careful Rabbit-Ranchi! You shot your eye out!"_ Kazeryu said with another giggle.

"I kill you! You runt!" The Rabbit Oni said as it finally put an end to his attempts of removing the crossbow bolt out of his eye.

 _"Couldn't hear you!"_ Kazeryu said as he pointed right at the Rabbit Oni's head and simply.

 _"Storm Bolt!"_ The Purple Dragon Oni said as his crossbow glowed an aura of black, electrical energy began to build up in Kazeryu's current crossbow bolt, Kazeryu pointed at the Rabbit Oni's head and he let go of the trigger. The powerful crossbow bolt of purple electrical energy went through the Rabbit Oni's right eye causing the Rabbit Oni to scream in pain once more before exploding in an explosion of purple smoke, what was left of the Rabbit Oni was a couple specs of ash. Kazeryu laughed as he spun around and gave the angry Ninja a peace sign as he said in an jovial tone.

 _"That was fun wasn't it Ninja-baka!?"_ The Ninja was not pleased at all, he huffed loudly.

"Smoke bomb..." The Ninja said as he somberly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, creating a red and orange smoke cloud, after the smoke dissipated, the Ninja disappeared like he usually does. Kazeryu giggled at the Ninja's funny reactions as he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke as well.

* * *

 **Back at the Norrisville Reporter Room...**

Theresa quickly reppeared back at Debbie's reporter room in a puff of purple smoke that was clearly from Kazeryu rather than Shirokuma, in Theresa's left hand was Kazeryu's crossbow and in her right hand was Shirokuma's golden bladed axe.

"Was that cool or what?" Theresa asked her friend, Debbie was rather impressed for she literally just saw the Ninja get out-ninja'd for the two Oni's did his job better with the higher kill count of course.

"Of course it was! And didn't you said that their was two other of them left?" Debbie asked her best friend as Theresa placed the two weapons back into the guitar case they usually belong in today.

"Yeah or at least that's what Shirokuma said, anyway, you want to do anything after school?" Theresa asked her best friend, Debbie thought for a moment before answering.

"Actually, can we go to Lake LaRusso? I need to do a report to see if the lake is polluted and well, you know, Norrisville in general isn't really that much of a safe haven and you have two powerful warriors in those two weapons, so can you help me?" Debbie asked her friend, Theresa gave a annoyed look and said.

"Fine, I just thought you wanted to go to a place where it didn't involve your hobby..." Theresa said with a sigh.

"Its not a hobby! Its my job to reveal the truth!" Debbie retorted, her voice having some tinge of pride, something that Theresa quickly took notice.


	8. Chapter 8: The Blue Trident (Part 2)

**_Chapter 8: The_ _Blue_ _Trident (Part 2)_**

 ** _Norrisville: Lake LaRusso_**

Theresa with her two weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's sat underneath the shade of a nearby tree next to the Lake as Theresa's best friend, Debbie Kang was inspecting the water of Lake LaRusso, using various small vials to contain some of Lake LaRusso's black and somewhat greenish water, Theresa sighed loudly as the two Oni's weapons leaning beside her sighed loudly as well, Theresa in particular is not happy herself, for she really just wanted to spend time with her best friend and not spend time with her best friend and her job together.

"Found anything Debbie?" Theresa asked her friend just to remind Debbie that she brought her best friend to Lake LaRusso as well.

"Not yet, but I just need to analyze it to find out if this water is polluted or not..." Debbie said as she filled up two other vials of Lake LaRusso water, Theresa sighed loudly once again in response.

"You know if the Lake is green and black and have no plants or fish in it, I think its already polluted..." Theresa said, her voice having no sense of sarcasm in her voice, Debbie turned to Theresa and gave her a glare.

"You can't just look at the big picture, you need to look at the details as well..." Debbie retorted as she went back to containing more vials of water, after her first batch is done, she went to the west side of the lake to collect more water from that point just in case the point Debbie was previously at was the only part of the lake that was polluted.

"I thought the phrase was to not look at the details and look at the big picture instead..." Theresa responded, Shirokuma was the one that responded to Theresa's words.

 **'I believe that its the former Fowler...'** Shirokuma said, this earned a glare from the Oni keeper herself as she 'accidently' nudged the Golden Axe causing it to stop leaning to the tree and instead plop right down to the grassy ground, causing Shirokuma to yelp loudly from the sudden drop.

 _'Unlike Kuma-sama, I think your phrase is the correct one Onee-chan!'_ Kazeryu said with a childish giggle, possibly from Shirokuma's yelp of surprise that was by Theresa.

"Are you done yet Debbie?" Theresa said to Debbie who was at the north side of Lake LaRusso, which is fairly far based on Theresa's current position, about like forty feet so Theresa had to yell to make sure her best friend heard her words.

"Not yet, I just have to do the east side and I'll be done!" Debbie yelled back as she bottled her third batch of most likely polluted water.

While Debbie finished her third batch of Lake LaRusso water, she noticed something in the water, about three feet of water, was a pair of green, big, beady eyes, it blinked twice, Debbie instinctively took a few steps back, quickly she looked to Theresa who was minding her own business as her two Oni friends were doing the same.

"Theresa!" Debbie yelled her voice having a distinct tone of fear, this got Theresa's attention as Theresa grabbed her two weapons and quickly ran to where to Debbie was, the water of Lake LaRusso became darker and darker in hue as the beast of the lake began to rise from its watery bed, and what arose from the water was the corrupted Shark-Dermanator, its skin was black and its patches of dry skin cracked with green crevices as it oozed green blood, it claws were massive, long and more resemble blades rather then actual graspers, its mouth was like a massive chasm of rotten-yellow and razor-sharp teeth, and to top it all off, it was about fifteen feet tall and wielded a massive club of algae and moss covered stone, towering over the somewhat short Debbie Kang, Debbie looked in horror as she screamed for help.

"Shiro! you got this right!?" Theresa asked the Golden Samurai Oni as Theresa was running, having Kazeryu's crossbow in her other hand just in case.

 **'Always Fowler!'** Shirokuma responded, while Theresa was running golden streams of energy began to course out of the axe and it quickly covered Theresa's entire body, after several seconds of her body being completely basked in a golden aura of pure energy and her stopping right between Debbie and the Shark-Dermanator, a flash of light occurred, after the flash of light of dissipated, what appeared instead of Theresa was the Golden Samurai Oni, Shirokuma. After the transformation sequence was over Shirokuma dropped Kazeryu's crossbow right next to him for Theresa held Kazeryu's crossbow before the transformation and the fact that Kazeryu might interfere with a random possession.

 **"My strength will save you from falling..."** Shirokuma said to Debbie despite not turning to see her, the Shark Oni raised its massive club and swung it down, with great strength, Shirokuma parried the club with his axe, the axe taking little to no damage whatsoever beside a small chip from its sharpened end.

 **"I'll make this scum rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma finished as the Shark-Dermanator Oni roared and lifted the club with great strength in order to strike again. Quickly Shirokuma rushed to one of the Shark's foot and with an over-head swing he slashed the Oni's foot, the Shark-Dermanator roared loudly in response as it tried to kick the Oni away, but Shirokuma quickly sidestepped out of the way, the Shark-Dermanator Oni roared as it quickly swung its club wildly, Shirokuma parried blow after blow, his axe barely being affected by the Shark's massive but moss-covered stone club.

 **"My strength will make you fall..."** Shirokuma said, as the Shark-Dermanator Oni raised its club over its head, Shirokuma scoff to the Oni preparing its powerful attack, quickly Shirokuma threw his axe at the Shark-Dermanator Oni's chest, the axe piercing the Oni's tough hide and going deep into its flesh as it dropped its club in response from this new sudden pain.

 **"Rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma finished as the Shark-Dermanator Oni got on his knees, it roared violently to Shirokuma who only scoffed in response, the Shark-Dermanator Oni roared loudly as it pulled out Shirokuma's axe and threw it on the grassy ground causing the wound to start bleeding more profusely due to the flow not being stopped by Shirokuma's axe.

 **"Seems like your struggles will be in vain won't it Shark fin!?"** Shirokuma said as he folded his arms and scoffed loudly, the Shark-Dermanator Oni roared loudly as it grabbed its club once more, chips and pieces falling off of the club, the Shark-Dermanator Oni roared as it charged at the unarmed Oni, Shirokuma jumped out of the Shark-Dermanator Oni's way as Shirokuma quickly ran to his axe which was behind the Shark Oni but the Shark Oni expected Shirokuma to do this, Shirokuma tried to grab back his axe only to be hit by the tail of the Shark Oni, the blow sending Shirokuma in the center of Lake LaRusso, Shirokuma quickly stank to the bottom.

 **'Oh crap...'** Shirokuma said, worry started to course through Theresa.

'What is it?' Theresa asked the Golden Samurai Oni who was still sinking to the bottom of the lake.

 **'I can't swim...'** Shirokuma admitted as he sank deeper and deeper and then finally, the bottom of the lake.

'WHAT!? Weren't you modeled after a bear? Can't bear's swim?' Theresa exclaimed as her voice became more frantic and a lot more worried then before hand.

 **'Not with this armor on...'** Shirokuma said his voice having worry but it was still strong and stern.

All hope is lost until Shirokuma noticed a bright blue light shining brightly about eight feet left of his current position, the sky-blue hue greatly contrasting the green and black waters, what was wedged between two large rocks was a the handle of a trident, the two large rocks blocking the Trident's head from being view, the handle was long and was naturally light blue in color and had a counterweight on the opposite end from the trident head, looking a like a small ball of iron that seems like it the ball could be good for smashing bones rather than cutting flesh like a trident usually does.

 **'Could it be?'** Shirokuma said, his voice having some hope rather than despair or worry, Shirokuma tried his best to move to the trident.

 **'Here's goes nothing...'** Shirokuma said as he was within arms reach of the trident.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Debbie looked at the Shark-Dermanator Oni in horror as the beast slowly walked closer to her, it roared violently as it slammed its club on the ground near her, pretty much displaying Debbie's ultimate fate if she doesn't do anything including running, that is until she heard a childish and very upbeat voice.

 _'Debbie-san! this is Kazeryu-kun speaking! if you don't want to get hurt by Shark-baka! grab my gun!'_ Kazeryu said with a giggle as Debbie looked around frantically to find Kazeryu's crossbow, not even questioning why does she have the Purple Dragon Oni's voice in her head.

Debbie quickly found the purple crossbow, it was like five feet to her right, quickly she grabbed the crossbow, Kazeryu laughed in response.

 _'Bang! Bang! Alright! You know how to use a crossbow right?'_ Kazeryu asked.

"Wait a second, your not going to become yourself!?" Debbie Kang exclaimed as she grabbed Kazeryu's crossbow, Kazeryu laughed and simply answered.

 _'There might be a chance that you will get not enjoy being in purgatory since this is your first time doing this Debbie-san!'_ Kazeryu said with a laugh.

 _'Although we could try and risk it all...'_ Kazeryu said after finishing his loud laugh.

"Lets try and risk it!" Debbie said, her voice being frantic at best.

 _'Okay Debbie-san! Hope you like your own purgatory! Unlike Onee-chan! She has me and Shirokuma in her own Purgatory'_ Kazeryu said as streams of purple energy began to cover Debbie's entire body as the streams of purple began to course out of the crossbow, after several seconds of Debbie's entire body being covered in a bask of electric and purple energy, a flash of electrical light occurred, after the light dissipated, what appeared appeared instead of Debbie Kang is Kazeryu, Purple Dragon Oni of the legendary four Oni's

 _"Hello Shark-baka! Mind if I defeat you!?"_ Kazeryu politely asked with a bow to the Shark-Dermanator Oni, the Oni roared loudly in response as it smash its club right in front of the Purple Dragon Oni.

 _'Can't hear your answer!'_ Kazeryu said as he aimed his crossbow at the Shark Oni.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a certain place called Purgatory...**

Streams of cerulean colored water began to come into Purgatory and right in front of Theresa, the streams of watery energy began to form a body, the physical form being taller than Kazeryu but shorter than Shirokuma, after several seconds of the watery bask of energy forming the Oni's body, a watery flash of light occurred.

What appeared in front of Theresa was the third Oni of the legendary four Oni's, instead of a helmet he wore a big Japanese-centric conical hat, the hat completely shadowing the Oni's facial features besides his blue alligator-like eyes, he wore a blue Japanese-hakama, sort of like what samurais would wear when they weren't wearing their armor, except this Oni's attire was a mixture between an hakama and armor, having shoulder pads that were akin to jaws of an alligator, being two large shoulder pads that looked like two closed jaws of an alligator, both pads being blue and white respectively. That seemed to be the only form of armor besides a chest plate.

The Oni does have a tail however giving Theresa more signs of the first animal the Oni was, the tail being long and having a similar texture and scale pattern to that of an alligator, except blue which seems out of place due to the Oni's natural dark skin, almost as if the Oni sliced off a blue alligators tail and tied it to its waist, his feet were armored in white and blue sabatons that seemed to protect the Oni's whole entire foot and up to the knee.

The Oni blinked for a moment after many years of quiet tranquility in a pool of water, he adjusted his vision and saw the violet-haired baton-twirler herself, after several seconds of staring silence, Theresa broke the ice that truly needed to be break.

"Who are you?" She said, the blue gator Oni waited for a moment to answer.

"My name? Mizuwani, I'm assuming your here in Purgatory for a good reason, but that's highly unlikely if you didn't bother to test the waters before jumping in..." The Blue Alligator Oni now known as Mizuwani said, his voice being stern like Shirokuma, but instead of a strong tone, his voice is noticeably very relax and somewhat smug in tone.

"Well yeah, your friend Shirokuma is having trouble swimming, can you help him out?" Theresa asked Mizuwani, the Blue Alligator Oni glared at the violet-haired girl.

"Shirokuma? You mean that the bear that sleeps deeper than the rest of us together and the heaviest of us is sinking in a pool of water?" Mizuwani said, the hat's shadow covering his smug smile.

"Shirokuma...Do you need to tag in?"  Mizuwani asked as he was finished making a remark, partially trusting Theresa's words, their was no response except a loud muffled grunt, Mizuwani sighed and quickly turned to Theresa and spoke right before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

"Nice to meet you too...Ponytail..." right after he disappearing, Shirokuma appeared in Purgatory in a puff of yellow smoke, his entire body was wet and was dripping with the same water in Lake LaRusso, causing Theresa to look at the Golden Samurai in disgust.

 **"Don't give me that look...Its not like I have...all the time...in the world...to learn to swim..."** Shirokuma said between heavy breathes as he was finally given some oxygen and air from being submerged in the lake.

"Is he really like that?" Theresa asked Shirokuma, he responded with a nod before coughing out some water.

 **"He is deceitful, he enjoys speaking his mind, yet...He trusts us completely so we trusts us completely in return..."** Shirokuma continued as he coughed once more.

* * *

 **Norrisville: Lake LaRusso.**

 _"Bang bang! Hehe! this is to much fun!"_ Kazeryu said as he blasted the Shark-Dermanator Oni with bolts of electrical purple energy, all in the while Debbie Kang barked orders in Debbie's own purgatory, Kazeryu causally dodged various club swings as Kazeryu always countered with a crossbow blast which didn't do a lot compared to Shirokuma's axe attacks, his crossbow bolts barely piercing the tough hide of the Shark-Dermanator.

 _"Shark-baka to much of a baka to even touch me hehe!"_ Kazeryu said with a loud laugh as his crossbow glowed an aura of dark energy, quickly he spun around and shot the Shark-Dermanator Oni as his crossbow unleashed a massive powerful crossbow bolt that was hued in a large aura of dark and black energy while Kazeryu shouted.

 _"Storm Bolt!"_ Kazeryu said with a childish laugh, but his laughed quickly stopped when the Shark-Demanator simply dodged the storm bolt by ducking due to the fact that Kazeryu aimed at the Shark-Demanator Oni's head and due to Kazeryu's height he had to aim the crossbow upwards which the Shark noticed and easily dodged the bolt.

Kazeryu realized what happened and gulped loudly, the Shark-Demanator growled loudly as it looked at Kazeryu like a parent that caught his child stealing cookies out of the cookie jar, after an awkward laugh Kazeryu gave the Shark-Dermanator a peace sign and said.

 _"Mind if you forgive me? Shark-Sempai?"_ the Shark-Dermanator's response to Kazeryu's question and his willingness to call the shark a superior? slapping the Purple Dragon Oni into a nearby tree causing the Purple Dragon Oni to see metaphorical stars right before saying in a weakened and almost comically drowsy tone.

 _"I couldn't...Hear your...Answer..."_ He said drowsily as he disappeared in a puff of smoke replacing himself with Debbie as he went back inside the purple crossbow.

"Why did you do that!" Debbie said angrily as she shook the crossbow frantically causing the Purple Dragon Oni to feel a little bit more dizzy and drowsy than beforehand.

 _'It hurts Debbie-san, I don't want to!'_ Kazeryu said, his tone of voice being that of a spoiled little brat despite the fact that he has good reasons why he shouldn't go back and fight the Shark-Demanator Oni once more.

 _'Besides Debbie-san, Kuma-sama can fight the Shark-ranchi instead of me, he'll understand why I don't want to do this!'_ Kazeryu continued after a loud scoff.

The Shark-Demenator loud howled as it defeated its foe and now was facing Debbie Kang, he raised his fist, Debbie gulped loudly and realized her ultimate fate.

That is until the Shark-Demenator felt a small rock hitting its backside, quickly the Oni turned to see Mizuwani, the Legendary Blue Oni with his trident held in one hand, the Shark was intrigued by his new opponent.

"Your fight isn't with pretty over there or Kazeryu-kun, its me..." Mizuwani said as he pointed at the Shark with his free hand, the Shark-Demenator roared violently as it charged to the Blue Oni, Mizuwani only scoffed loudly as he waited for the Oni to make a mistake, the Shark-Demenator Oni raised his massive club over his head once more to crush the Blue Oni with its massive cudgel.

Underneath Mizuwani's face-shadowing hat was a smug grin on Mizuwani's face, Mizuwani then threw his trident to the same spot where Shirokuma's axe once struck and was stuck in before. The Shark-Demenator roared and screeched as the trident was completely stuck inside of the Shark-Demenator's chest, he dropped his club once more as it got down to its knees, Mizuwani's right foot began to glow with an aura of blue energy, watery streams began to pulse out of the aura of cerulean water.

The Shark-Demenator roared violently as the pain made the Shark-Demenator try to attempt to rip out the trident, but the trident didn't budge at all, Mizuwani laughed and said in a quiet yet smug tone as he walked right up to the Shark-Demenator Oni so he can perform an attack he haven't did since he fought with the first Ninja.

"Riptide...Slice!" Mizuwani said as he jumped up and kicked the trident deeper into the Shark's wound, the streams of blue water-like energy connecting to the trident, causing the trident to be completely covered in the same type of energy, after landing on the ground, he only smugly smiled as he said.

"Goodbye..." The Shark-Demenator exploded in an explosion of blue and white, after the explosion dissipated, all that was left of the Oni was the trident that pretty much caused the Shark-Demenator's demise, after a smug scoff Mizuwani quickly grabbed his trident and then picked up Shirokuma's grounded axe.

"Thanks for giving me some action Ponytail..." Mizuwani said as he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, replacing himself with Theresa who was now holding the Axe of Shirokuma and now the Trident of Mizuwani and like with Kazeryu before, there was banter to be had, speaking of Kazeryu, his crossbow was still being held by Debbie who after the explosion quickly ran up to Theresa.

"I can see why you think this is more of a curse rather than a gift..." Debbie said as she handed Theresa Kazeryu's crossbow, something that was fairly difficult for she now have to carry three weapons now, so it was a handful to say the least when they started there usual banter.

'Seriously Shiro, you picked Ponytail here to be your permanent possession target? I'm assuming she isn't...' Mizuwani coolly said in Purgatory, earning a glare from Kazeryu.

 _'Shut up Wani-baka! Onee-chan is awesome!'_ Kazeryu said angrily as he defended Theresa from Mizuwani's snobbish attitude.

'Yes, I should completely listen to the baby dragon and his opinions for he is just as smart as me...' Mizuwani said smugly, Kazeryu growled loudly in response to Mizuwani's arrogance.

'Talk about me being a baka...Consider yourself first then talk to me...Crybaby...' Mizuwani said right before making a smug scoff.

 **'Don't talk down to your only friends Mizu...'** Shirokuma said, this got Mizuwani to shut up, something that their violet-haired Oni Keeper quickly noticed.

 **'Your lucky we find you or you'll be still in that chasm of sewer water for even longer...'** Shirokuma continued before scoffing loudly in response.

 _'Yeah take that Wani-san and your baka-ness that can't handle the truth!'_ Kazeryu said with a childish but happy giggle.

'Alright then fine...What is your name Ponytail? Or do you just want me to call you Ponytail?' Mizuwani asked, his voice being slightly less smug than it was before.

Theresa stood in silence during that surge of banter that only seemed to end with her being questioned, she wondered, how could this possibly get worse? Oh wait, she knows, she needs to get the last weapon too, and its certain that it probably contains an loud and talkative Oni who won't give Theresa some peace and quiet.

"Theresa...Theresa Fowler..." Was all she said, knowing now she has three voices to deal with now.

"Alright, Ponytail it is!" Mizuwani said with a loud and arrogant laugh, earning another growl from Kazeryu.

 _'Shut up Wani-baka! Pony-chan is not Onee-chan!'_ Kazeryu responded, Theresa sighed loudly...This is not going to get any better and better from now on...


	9. Chapter 9: Partial Possesion

**_Chapter 9: Partial Possession_**

 ** _Saturday: Norrisville: Fowler Residence._**

Theresa woke up aching in pain, this was her first time like this so she was very surprised when she first woke up in this pain, at first she expected it was due to being possessed yesterday with the fight of the Shark-Demenator Oni, but she was possessed by Shirokuma and Kazeryu for longer fights and it didn't give her aching pain like this.

She stretched her upper body as she sat up from her bed, the soreness and pain actually softening after some stretching but the pain was still prominent, it wasn't until long until the three Oni's started to talk to her.

 _'Did you sleep well Onee-chan?'_ Kazeryu politely asked as if Theresa is Kazeryu's actual sister, his voice being surprisingly quieter than usual, causing Theresa to sigh in relief, she doesn't need a voice that's loud and bombastic right now.

"I did, except I strangely have this aching pain for some reason..." Theresa answered the Purple Dragon Oni.

 **'It seems most likely due to your unwillingness to exercise...'** Shirokuma said quietly as well, Theresa was at least happy that Shirokuma was using an indoor voice during her mornings despite criticizing her.

 _'Onee-chan...Are you alright?'_ Kazeryu asked, his voice being very tinged with child-like worry, something that Theresa honestly felt happy for it seems like Kazeryu actual cares about.

'She literally just answered your first question and now your asking the same question...' Mizuwani said, he didn't even bother to lower his voice, his loud voice causing Theresa to jump in surprise.

 **'Lower your voice Mizuwani...Fowler needs some peace and quiet...Let her have some...'** Shirokuma said as Mizuwani actually closed his mouth due to Shirokuma's words, earning a light scoff from Kazeryu.

 **'Anyway Fowler, go back to sleep, its not like you have anything to do today...'** This is a statement that Theresa can agree as she quickly went back to lying down in her bed, her body underneath the bed's somewhat thick blankets, she sighed happily as she begun to go back to her slumbering state.

 _'Have a nice rest Onee-chan...'_ Was the last thing that Theresa heard as she went back to sleep.

After Theresa went back to sleeping the three Oni were now in a predicament, the three have no idea when Theresa is going to wake up and their literally leaning right next to Theresa's dresser with nothing to do.

'Well, this is riveting...Good Job Dragon Stew...' Mizuwani said with a loud and smug scoff.

 _'Shhh! Wani-baka! Onee-chan is trying to sleep.'_ Kazeryu said in response clearly angry over Mizuwani's smart remarks

 **'Kazeryu is right Mizu, everyone needs rest including us Oni...'** Mizuwani folded his arms after hearing Shirokuma's words

'Bear Breath...Always agreeing with Dragon dung, how common of them...' Mizuwani said under his breath something that neither Oni could have heard the Blue Alligator Oni's words. After several moments, the Purple Dragon Oni and the Golden Samurai Oni were both sound asleep, something that Mizuwani simply wasn't he huffed loudly as he did not want to sleep, after many years of tranquility in a sanctum of water Mizuwani does no want to rest, like an alligator who just finished taking a nap, Mizuwani is hungry, figuratively and literally.

Yes, Oni's do apparently need to eat food, or either that or Mizuwani only wants to feel the pleasures of living instead of being stuck in his Trident and in purgatory, he wants to experience old pleasurees such as eating good food like fried red-snapper and shrimp tempura, drinking the best rice wine and rum available and calmly swimming in the most purest ponds this land has to offer, and being in this girlish bedroom inside of a trident that lacks everything that Mizuwani wants is not giving him any pleasure whatsoever.

Mizuwani scoffed loudly as he began to think intently on what to do, he began to walk around back and forth, making semi-quiet footsteps along the way, he placed an gloved hand on his hat-shadowed chin, he thought of an idea, a very deceitful and somewhat mean idea. Partial possession, basically possessing Theresa but not to the point that her physical form is replaced by the Blue Alligator and instead Mizuwani controls her own body, she doesn't enter Purgatory but Mizuwani gets out of Purgatory, so basically two minds in one body, One being Mizuwani with him controlling Theresa's body, and the other mind being Theresa who can only watch.

'Alright Ponytail, your rest will soon come to an end.' Mizuwani said as his hat shadowed his devious smile, in a puff of blue and watery smoke, Mizuwani disappeared, the other two Oni blissfully unaware as they rested as well.

'Going to hope this can work since she isn't holding the trident, but she was kind enough to make me the nearest to her...' Mizuwani said to himself to try to not have his sanity shredded due to the constant silence that Purgatory gives you.

* * *

Theresa woke up in loud yawn, the first thing she noticed is that she wasn't feeling any of the back pain she experienced the last time she woke up, she also noticed that she couldn't move her arms, nor her legs, in fact she couldn't more any body she has, she was starting to get worried.

'Why can't I move anything!?' She said, her voice already having the marks of the beginning of a panic attack, that was until the calm and soothing voice of the Blue Alligator Oni calmed her down.

"Don't worry Ponytail, I'm just 'Partially' possessing you." Mizuwani answered the girls worries, but it didn't really help at all if Mizuwani was being honest.

'Why are you doing this!? Can't you just let me sleep!?' Theresa said in response, her voice clearly being both angry and anxious at the same time, this got the Blue Alligator Oni laughing.

"Hey, this is what happens when an Oni hungers..." Mizuwani said coolly as he in Theresa's body quickly got up from her bed.

'Please Mizuwani, just go back to bed, please...' Theresa begged her voice being tinged in a tone of desperation, something that Mizuwani quickly noticed, with a loud sigh Mizuwani spoke.

"Alright then Ponytail, since you believe taking a nap is essential to your survival I'll tuck you back in your bed and let you sleep, right after I get myself something good to eat okay?" Mizuwani said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Since he was partially possessing Theresa, he was Theresa wearing a white-shirt and blue shorts, for he was in Theresa's body, instead of his real and more importantly more powerful form, unlike Theresa and the usual dark pink highlight she has, since Mizuwani was partially possessing her, the highlight was replaced with a blue highlight instead, greatly contrasting her violet head of hair, in fact the blue highlight patch of hair actually grew longer than the rest of her hair contrasting her violet hair even more so, Theresa's eye color was cerulean blue rather than his real eye color and out of nowhere she gained a pair of black rimmed glasses

'Why do I look like this?' Theresa asked, clearly wanting some answers for she doesn't even own a pair of glasses.

"When an Oni partially possesses you, they usually alter your appearance, sometimes greatly like clothes, sometimes weakly like a change in eye color..." Mizuwani answered.

'Why didn't Shiro and Kazeryu partially possess like what you did?' Theresa asked, Mizuwani placed a dainty hand on his face, effectively making Theresa face palm.

"I'm assuming they didn't want to, or that they do it when your sleeping for it doesn't matter if your mind is active in order for an Oni to partially possess you." Mizuwani answered as he quickly opened several drawers of various clothes, looking for a good outfit instead of the one that Theresa wore yesterday.

"Since we legitimately take over your body, we used to do this in order to deceive humans by taking over your body but not really changing your body besides small differences and not to our real Oni forms so we can cause suspicion and chaos." Mizuwani continued.

"However, partial possession is called partial for a reason, it basically allows us to possess people without them needing to hold our objects but in exchange we can only have this form of the altered possessed one." Mizuwani said as he was going to grab a shirt but then realized something.

"Actually, what the hell am I doing? I don't need to pretty up since I'm leaving your body after I eat your breakfast, You do your tasks, I'll do the ones that you probably enjoy." Mizuwani said as he exited out of Theresa's bedroom, with a smug smile on his face.

He quickly went downstairs as Theresa's bedroom was on the second floor, he went into the kitchen.

"Alright Ponytail, if you want to sleep earlier tell me where the food is..." Mizuwani asked, his tone still being hued in a smug and arrogant attitude.

'Its in the fridge, big metal block that's literally right in front of you...' Theresa responded, her voice being filled with sarcasm, Mizuwani listened for she knows this house more than him, gripping the handle, he opened to fridge, it had many foods from leftovers of dinner to bags full of cilantro, sage an various other greens, despite these options, Mizuwani only eyed a very particular part of the fridge, there in the fridge he saw in complete awe is a collection of slices of fish of the Red Snapper variety in a tuber wear bin, something that honestly brought a tear in Theresa's Mizuwani-controlled eye.

"Where did you get such delectable slices of Red Snapper? Red Snapper isn't even native to Norrisville." Mizuwani almost exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the raw but clean slices of the fish that Mizuwani desires the most.

'My mom is very...Weird when it comes to cooking, she always pick weird ingredients like eel or durian, guess Red Snapper is weird enough for my mother...' Theresa answered somewhat nonchalantly.

"Ponytail, your mother isn't weird, she has good taste, a spring-water clear difference, if your willing to learn differences to begin with." Mizuwani said smugly as he opened the plastic container and grabbed the largest piece of the collection of Red Snapper meat with his bear hands

'Are you going to eat that raw?' Theresa asked, her voice being clearly tinged in disgust.

'Actually I should be asking you this, Are you going to make ME eat this raw!?' Theresa exclaimed, Mizuwani smugly scoffed as he gave Theresa an answer that she'll probably won't like at all.

"Doesn't seem to be any cooking oil so I can't fry this, so I might as well have it fresh then!" Mizuwani said with an arrogant laugh.

* * *

Theresa woke up the third time today, this time having back pain and stomach pain, most likely gained from not being able to stomach raw Red Snapper. Before she went back to sleep after getting some stomach pain medicine, she placed Mizuwani's trident the farthest away from her out of the three weapons, trusting the Golden Samurai that constantly criticizes her and the Childish, Upbeat Purple Dragon more so than the Calm and Snarky Blue Alligator who wants to possess her just so he can eat raw fish, not thinking about if her stomach can take it.

At least her mom cooks the food, and doesn't eat it completely raw, at least she has standards when it comes to eating.

Theresa sighed as she groggily got up from her bed, she went to her dresser which sported a mirror and was relieved that she was back to her usual self, lacking the blue long highlight she once had that replaced her usual pink highlight.

Theresa quickly got dressed, instead of her usual Baton-twirling uniform, she instead decided to wear a long sleeve green shirt, and coupled with a brown long skirt to top it off, she looked at herself in the mirror once more, happy with her choice of attire.

 _'You look great Onee-chan!'_ Kazeryu chimed in politely, causing Theresa to jump in surprise from the sudden childish voice that belonged to the Purple Dragon Oni.

"Thanks Kazeryu..." Theresa honestly said with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

 **'Yes, it seems very modest, or at least modest for my tastes...'** The stern Shirokuma said with a approving scoff.

'Bah, I seen better, your not winning any awards from me Ponytail.' Mizuwani said with the usual smug tone that really bothered Theresa.

"Who says I need your approval?" Theresa retorted to the Blue Alligator Oni, Mizuwani growled loudly in response but didn't spoke another word.

"So you three, where do you all want to go today?" Theresa with a small smile on her face asked the three Oni's as she grabbed their respective weapons and placed them in her usual guitar case that somehow managed to fit a whole trident in with only one of its tips popping out. They never received a question like this from Theresa yet. As expected from not being used to a question like this she was met with silence, except for Mizuwani's snarky and downright mean comment.

'Anywhere away from you Ponytail?' The other two Oni's quickly gulped in response to Mizuwani's mean comment, already knowing the consequences of Mizuwani's actions

Theresa without any warnings dropped the guitar case, causing the Blue Alligator to yelp loudly in surprise from the sudden drop, after she grabbed the guitar case, she was met with silence from the Blue Alligator Oni that seemed to stick for now.

"So, where do you guys want to go today?" Theresa asked the Two Compliant Oni as she back to her calm and somewhat chirper state.

 _'Can we go back to the Gamehole again Onee-chan? I really like how bright the thingies are!'_ Kazeryu suggested, after seconds of silence from Theresa she said this.

"Where do you want to go Shirokuma?" She asked, outright ignoring Kazeryu's question which admittedly she felt a little bit guilty about doing that.

 **'I want to go where Kazeryu wants to go...'** Shirokuma said, somewhat fumbling his words as he was trying to keep Kazeryu happy. Theresa sighed loudly, knowing that Shirokuma and herself doesn't want to go to Greg's Gaming Hole again for very similar reasons, ironically the reasons are Kazeryu's reasons for wanting to go back there.

"Your just saying that so you can torture me more aren't you? We both know that we both hate that place!" Theresa accused the Golden Samurai Oni rather angrily, not caring about Kazeryu's opinions of the Gaming Hole, he scoffed in response, clearly disgusted by her accusations

 **'I'm saying this for I want Kazeryu to be happy, he sees you as his older sister, his Onee-chan, I suggest you act like one...'** Shirokuma said as Theresa faintly heard Kazeryu crying...Which really did made Theresa a whole lot more guilty than before.

"Kazeryu..." Theresa, she heard Kazeryu sniff and snort loudly, but at least she stop the crying.

"You know something about partial possession right?" Theresa asked the sniffling Purple Dragon Oni, however it was Shirokuma that spoke.

 **'How do you know about partial possession?'**

"Mizuwani partially possessed me so he can eat raw fish against my will earlier today." Theresa answered as she reminded herself to 'accidently' drop Mizuwani's trident in the dumpster.

* * *

 **Norrisville: Greg Gaming Hole**

Theresa was busy playing one of the arcade games Greg's Gaming Hole has to offer, she was a little different than before, first of all, she was enjoying the arcade game despite three days she said she didn't like videogames for they were loud and annoying at best, and second of all, she was getting a high-score in that particular game for most of the high-scores were from her crush Randy Cunningham who considers himself quite the skilled-gamer when it comes to the arcade variety.

And Third of all she even looked different, her hair wasn't tied to a ponytail like usual, she actually let her hair run wild, making her look a lot more attractive with her long hair for her fits her a lot better than a random ponytail. Her eye color was purple and the pink highlight was removed entirely making her hair seem purely violet and nothing else, well, except for the violet-coloring more looking like just plain purple but that's only noticeable by the most observant of folk, and to top it all off, her voice even changed, being more lighter and almost childish in comparison to her normal voice.

 _"Hehe! This is to much fun Onee-chan! Thank you Onee-chan!"_ Kazeryu said as he was partially possessing Theresa as he went to another arcade machine and began to play that one with unbreakable childish enthusiasm. Theresa mentally smiled in response as she could not control her body, somewhat happy that she can at least make the Purple Dragon Oni happy.

 **'Fowler, Thank you for making Kazeryu-kun happy.'** Shirokuma said knowing that Theresa could hear him and his surprisingly kind tone.

'Yeah, thank you for giving Dragon Baby a joy that is as annoying as a cicada.' Mizuwani said with a deadpan tone right before laughing in snarky glee.

As Kazeryu-controlled Theresa was busy playing his arcade, he felt someone tapping her shoulder, instinctively he turned around to see Randy Cunningham, something that made Theresa to gasp in response.

'Its him! its him!' Theresa exclaimed even though no one but Kazeryu could hear her.

"Hey Theresa, you look really bruce today...With the long hair and all." Randy said, he was almosy cutely stumbling with his words as he avoided eye contact with the Kazeryu-controlled girl.

'Don't screw this up Kazeryu! That's my crush and this is the first time he wanted to talk to me!' Theresa exclaimed, barely containing her excitement.

 _'Don't worry Onee-chan Your Kazeryu-kun got this!'_ Kazeryu said rather confidently.

 _"Really, I do?"_ Kazeryu answered as he innocently clasped his hands like a innocent school girl, the large guitar case on his back, an innocent school which Theresa is, if Kazeryu was being honest since he was his Onee-chan after all.

"Of course you do, its a lot better than before, no offense..." Randy said as a small blush appeared on his cheeks

 _"Oh! Thank you for noticing Randy-Sempai!"_ Kazeryu said as in Theresa's body he bowed to Randy politely. Something that Randy quickly reacted with a more pinker blush, despite not knowing what Sempai even means.

 _"I personally pretty myself like this so I ask you-sempai something..."_ Kazeryu said as he Randy a smile, Randy couldn't wait to hear the New Theresa's words despite her voice being lighter in pitch.

 _"Will you go on a date with me?"_ Kazeryu as Theresa, the answer was something that Theresa herself never thought would come out of Randy's mouth.

"Sure! Should we just meet here at three tomorrow?" Randy asked, surprisingly wanting a date from Theresa Fowler, the Oni-keeping Baton-twirling Violet-haired girl.

 _"Sounds wonderful Randy-Sempai, see you tomorrow!"_ Kazeryu said as he exit out of the arcade, when he did exit out of the arcade, he was met by silence by Theresa and the two Oni's

 _"Did I do good Onee-chan? Kuma-sama? Wani-san?"_ Kazeryu said wanting their approval as he went back to purgatory with a very faint puff of purple smoke, allowing Theresa to be herself again with her ponytail and pink highlight replacing her long highlight-less hair and in control of her body once again.

"You did amazing! Thank you Kazeryu-kun!" Theresa exclaimed happily as she spun around, happy that she finally got a date with her crush. Kazeryu giggled happily as this was the first time that his Onee-chan actually addressed like he would address her.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Alright, lets get to translating some names since you all may not know them and what the names mean.**

 **First off Shirokuma = Polar Bear In Japanese, this is why Shirokuma has white fur on his armor and a bear paw as a belt buckle.**

 **Kazeryu = a chopped version of Wind Dragon in Japanese, which explains his dragon motif and his electrical attacks but his childish nature is inspired by Taro the Dragon Boy.**

 **Mizuwani = Water Gator in Japanese which explains Mizuwani's hunger for pleasure or for food.**

 **And I'll just give you the name of the last of the Legendary Four Oni for kicks: Pīchigāru.**

 **Also thank you for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Possessive Dating

**_Chapter 10: Possessive Dating_**

 **Saturday Night: Fowler Residence...**

"Can you partially possess me Shirokuma?" Theresa said as she was casually spinning her baton, her voice having a tone of joy and glee based on the fact that she finally got a date with a crush, she was so elated she even allowed Kazeryu to partially possess her so he can eat ice cream and cookies as a reward for doing so well and getting a date with her crush, eating cookies and sweets was something that he enjoyed dearly as he had cookies in the past but never the cold but refreshing and sweet taste of ice cream before, which he almost jumped for joy when he ate a spoonful of mint ice cream for the first time in his life.

 **'Why do you want me to partially possess you? Thought you told us three that Kazeryu will be the one who will go out and do the courting with Randy.'** Shirokuma bluntly said, as his weapon and his brother's weapons were laying on Theresa's bed.

"I just want to see what I look like when you partially possess me, that's all, also just in case if Kazeryu trips up with my date and I need a cool and calm Samurai to take his place, do you understand?" Theresa responded, after several seconds, Shirokuma responded with a grunt and a scoff.

 **'Alright, fine...'** Shirokuma said, somewhat slowly for he never thought of himself as cool or calm or whatever Theresa described him anyway.

Faint streams of golden energy poured out of the axe of Shirokuma, the small amount of streams spun around Theresa's body, Theresa's ponytail grew longer making her hair seem like it was just as long as when Kazeryu is partially possessing her but the hair was kept in a ponytail as it reached her waist, her hair highlight became yellow, contrasting her violet-hair greatly and the highlight reached to the end of her ponytail, her eyes turned from light blue to golden yellow and top it off, her clothes were replaced with a beautiful golden kimono that has a pattern of white cherry blossoms, and to everyone's surprise, in her right hand was a Japanese-style parasol, it was white with a beautiful cherry blossom painted on the parasol and right beside the cherry blossom is a bear paw, its dark coloring greatly contrasting the cherry blossom.

'Wow...' Theresa said, clearly at the lost of words as she looked at herself in the mirror, at least Shirokuma made her look at the mirror.

 **"And to make matters worse, my voice is like my actual voice, greatly contrasting a pretty frame with a strong note."** Shirokuma said clearly not liking his partially possessed form, his voice was still deep and gruff like it usually is, greatly contrasting the person's voice he is partially possessing.

'But you, well, I look absolutely amazing!' Theresa exclaimed, clearly impressed with Shirokuma's partially possessed form, with the traditional Japanese outfit, beautifully made parasol and the long ponytail with her yellow highlight going through it, it made her look very pretty, something that Shirokuma is not.

 **"But my voice will make them fall, and they'll rest without you about that..."** Shirokuma said as he spun the parasol around, putting a spin to his catchphrase that he nonchalantly uses half the time.

'That is true, but I don't trust Mizuwani so I'll have to rely on you if Kazeryu messes something up okay Shirokuma?' Theresa said, her voice having genuine trust with the Golden Samurai Oni.

 **"Alright, but since I'm going to be the backup you must teach how to speak dainty and light, my natural speaking voice is to make enemies fall, not to make lovers fall in laughter."** Shirokuma reluctantly agreed, Theresa smiled for it was nice to have some cooperation after having to deal with stomach pain caused by a hungry Mizuwani.

'Alright first off, you need to stop scoffing, I don't really scoff, also you need to stop saying that 'My Strength will make you fall, rest forever about that.' I never said anything like that, Randy will give me the cold shoulder if he catches you saying something like that.' Theresa said, Shirokuma nodded in response as he run a hand through his long ponytail.

 **"Anything else Fowler?"** Shirokuma asked once more, he legitimately tried to sound more feminine and light, surprisingly, it slightly worked, still being strong and gruff but lacking that extreme deepness to it, his voice sounding more akin to a middle-aged woman rather than a gruff stern Strongman.

'Remember to be polite to Randy, don't criticize him, and protect him from anything just in case okay?' Theresa said, Shirokuma once again responded with a quick nodded as he cleared his throat multiple times

 **"May you please hold my hand Randy?"** Shirokuma asked, his voice actually being lighter than it was before, sounding like if Theresa had a sore throat, something that admittedly Theresa laughed about.

 **"Am I'm doing better Fowler?"** Shirokuma said returning back to his normal voice.

'Yes but it still needs improvement, thank you for doing this Shirokuma...' Theresa said, Shirokuma smiled and simply said in his 'daintyl'voice.

 **"Do not worry, I'm doing this for you did a noble act of sacrificing your self enjoyment so you can make Kazeryu happy."** Shirokuma said, clearly impressed with Theresa's kindness.

 **"That is worth doing a courtship correctly."** Shirokuma smiled as quickly went back to his axe, turning Theresa back to her usual self with her short ponytail and pink highlight and not with a Kimono and parasol.

"Alright, lets get a good night rest you three, we got a big day tomorrow..." Theresa said with a smile as she grabbed the three weapons and leaned them back on the dresser as usual and prepared to go bed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

At the outskirts of Norrisville was scrap city, a brutal savage place that where broken robots are still rampaging throughout the city, breaking and causing havoc through the city of broken iron, for they were afflicted with wrath for being viewed as trash and nothing more. On the top of the tallest scrap pile was a red sword planted in a plate of shredded iron, it was a straight-bladed katana one side-bladed but straight in terms of body, the blade was red and the sharp edge was black, making it very edgy in terms of coolness, at the end of the hilt was a pommel with a small chain attached to the pommel.

Everyday, many robots tried to climb up the scrap iron mountain that the blade resides at the top, most of them fail, when they fail, they break into smaller pieces, only making the scrap pile even higher in height.

But there was one who finally climbed up the mountain and obtained the reward at the top, it was not a robot, it was not a human, it was not beast, it was an Oni.

The Bison Oni quietly walked to the scrap pile, he huffed loudly as he rested his massive axe on his armored shoulder, he looked at the scrap pile, he knew that many climbed on this mountain-like pile of broken metal and shredded circuits to obtain that powerful looking sword.

The Bison Oni growled, its horns were twisted and black, being massively bigger and a lot more unevenly grown than it was before he changed into an Oni, the Oni yawned loudly as he raised its double-bladed axe over its head, being about eight feet tall, it was a long way down for the axe, the Bison Oni swung its massive axe against the scrap pile, bits and pieces rubble out of the pile. The Bison Oni did this many times, essentially leveling out the scrap pile as it reduced in size and height. The Bison Oni snorted loudly as the scrap mountain was once eighty feet tall, was now a mockery of what it once was, being only simply an eighth of what it used to be, the Red Sword of the Last Legendary Oni was quietly waiting for someone to grab it, the Bison Oni snorted loudly as it easily grabbed the sword by reaching up and grabbing the sword.

With the sword in his left hand and the his trusty axe in his right, he left the city of broken iron, obtaining the prized treasure on top of the mountain by chopping down the mighty mountain down to a mockery it once was, he found it funny, for it took only an axe to get what he wanted, unlike the others who tried to climb up the mountain instead of shredding it down.

* * *

 **Sunday: Norrisville: Greg's Gaming Hole.**

Theresa was waiting in front of the entrance to Greg's Gaming Hole, her hair is long like it was yesterday and the pink highlights were removed, making her hair just pure violet, she was wearing her Baton-Twirling uniform and strapped to her back was the guitar case she usually now carries around, she giggled happily as she waited for her date to arrive, it was 2:55 and their wasn't a single sign of Randy Cunningham yet, bringing doubt to Theresa, but it was Kazeryu who was partially possessing her that soothe her with words of reassurance.

 _"Don't worry Onee-chan, Randy-sempai will come!"_ Kazeryu said happily, wanting to make his Onee-chan feel a little less anxious and nervous than she is right now.

"Theresa?" Kazeryu heard, quickly he turned to see Randy Cunningham, his Onee-chan's one and only crush.

 _"Oh Hello Randy-Sempai!"_ Kazeryu said with a cute and chirper giggle, Randy blushed as a response.

"You look even better than yesterday!" Randy exclaimed, Kazeryu instinctively blushed as a response to Randy's flattering words, all in the while he could hear Theresa's squealing like a lovesick school girl, which technically she is if kazeryu is being honest.

 _"Thank you Randy-Sempai! You look great too!"_ Kazeryu said as he gave a Randy a small smile, Randy's flushed cheeks became even redder than before, taking the compliment with a humble blush.

"Anyway, so where do you want to go today Theresa?" Randy asked, somewhat coolly.

 _'Onee-chan, where do you want to go?'_ Kazeryu asked, truly having no clue on where does his Onee-chan want to go.

'Just go where you want to go Kazeryu-kun, you already made me happy by getting me this date to begin with!' Theresa exclaimed with jovial glee.

 _"Can we play here Randy-Sempai?"_ Kazeryu asked with a smile, wanting to go some more arcade games

"Sure! We can eat here if you want also!" Randy said with a sweet smile, Kazeryu responded with a polite nod. Before they even opened the door to Greg's Gaming Hole, a random Oni decided to cause havoc nearby, about maybe a block away from Greg's Gaming Hole, causing explosions and screams to become a lot more prominent than it was before, the two teens quickly heard the ruckus.

'Are you...WONKING!...SERIOUS!?' Theresa exclaimed loudly that bothered Kazeryu greatly, clearly upset that her first date with her biggest crush is getting interrupted.

'Hah! You just got your date blocked by an Oni!' Mizuwani chimed in after laughing loudly, Shirokuma, admittedly laughed as well.

 **'Wow, who knew there was going to be an rampaging Oni right at the time your date started, how brutally inconvenient.'** Shirokuma said before laughing moreso.

"Theresa, please go inside and stay in the Game Hole where its safe okay?" Randy said, clearly caring about Theresa's well-being.

 _"Oh, Okay Randy-Sempai..."_ Kazeryu said as Randy strangely ran off, possibly so he can hide and won't embarrass himself with his fear.

 _"Are we going to fight Onee-chan? Or are we just going to listen to Randy-Sempai?"_ Kazeryu asked truly wanting Theresa's opinion.

'Lets actually listen to him, the Ninja will handle it!' Theresa said, somewhat frantically for she wanted to not have her date interrupted by a rampaging Oni.

 _"Couldn't hear your answer!"_ Kazeryu said loudly, completely ignoring Theresa's answer as he quickly opened up the guitar case containing the three weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's and quickly grabbed his purple crossbow, in a puff of purple smoke and a flash of electrical purple lighting later, what replaced partially possessed Theresa was Kazeryu, the Purple Dragon Oni, in his real Oni form instead of a altered Theresa form.

'What!? Kazeryu come on please! I need this date! Just please change back and go inside the arcade!' Theresa begged as she was now in purgatory along with Mizuwani and Shirokuma.

 _"Sorry Onee-chan! But Randy-baka ran away from us! And Ninja-baka can't handle Oni's like we do!"_ Kazeryu said with a childish giggle as he spun his crossbow and he strapped the guitar case to his back.

 _"And I know the perfect way Onee-chan can get Randy-Sempai to like her even further!"_ Kazeryu said as he rushed to where the enemy Oni was, which wasn't really that far of a walk.

'This isn't going to end well isn't it?' Mizuwani said, his voice deep in a deadpan tone.

 **'Don't worry Fowler, it will end well...'** Shirokuma said in response to Mizuwani's doubting words, clearing doubting his own words.

* * *

"Smoke Bomb!" The Ninja said as appeared to confront the Oni while he struck a bombastic pose.

"Alright Pumba, show me what you got!" The ninja said to the Oni, the Oni was six feet tall, making it slightly taller than the Ninja, apparently six feet tall is the common Oni height, it wielded a massive mace with brutal and crude spikes protruding unevenly out of the iron ball, he snorted loud as its long boar-like snout protruded out of a skinless face, it was wide and fat and lacked patches of hair around its body, the furless patches were instead replaced with plates of iron nailed on to its body, making it seem like the Oni was in ceaseless agony, its tusks were rotten yellow and long and it sported five eyes, all around its head and snout.

The Boar Oni snorted loudly as it waited for the Ninja to make his move, wanting the Ninja to make the wrong move first, it scratched its belly as it laughed hoarsely, effectively taunting the Ninja with its disgusting demeanor.

"I know your playing me Pig, so let me show you some Ninja rings!" The Ninja said as he threw several flying Ninja rings at the Boar Oni, the Boar Oni yawned as he didn't even bother to try and dodge the Ninja rings, allowing the rings to pierce his flesh, or at least barely pierce his flesh, his disgusting fat was so thick the rings barely even cut his hairless flesh, some of them even bounced off comically.

The Boar Oni laughed as it taunted the Ninja even further by hitting itself in the stomach with his mace which resulted to very little effect besides the mace bouncing off of his stomach.

"God, that is schnasty!" The Ninja exclaimed as he watched the Boar Oni snort and laugh loudly, the Boar Oni ran up to the Ninja surprising the Ninja with its fast movement despite its obese figure.

"Ninja slice!" The Ninja said as he slashed the Boar Oni, only for to have his blade to completely bounce off the Boar's body, but it did make a slight cut on the Oni's body, but the cut was more akin to a long paper cut rather than a wound from a sword.

"Really?" The Ninja only said as the Boar Oni swung its mace to the Ninja's head, the Ninja luckily dodged the spiked cudgel and slashed the Boar Oni again, this time slashing at the same wound that actually cut the Boar's morbid stomach, the cut was deeper than it was before, the Boar snorted loudly as it quickly grabbed the Ninja's free arm as retaliation, with little effort the Boar Oni threw the Ninja, luckily the Ninja was skilled enough to land of his feet from the throw.

"Its takes more than that to defeat someone like the Ninja!" The Ninja said proudly, the Boar Oni snorted loudly, not really being affected by the Ninja's boastful words, before the Boar Oni could do anything to the Ninja, he was hit by a purple crossbow bolt to his left side, the bolt bouncing off of the Boar Oni but it left a noticeable bruise as a constellation prize.

 _"Hello Boar-ranchi!"_ The Ninja groaned loudly when he heard the Purple Dragon Oni's voice, the Boar instinctively turned around to see Kazeryu with his crossbow pointed at the Boar, and strangely Kazeryu had a guitar case strapped to his back, something that the Ninja quickly took notice.

 _"Mind if I defeat you!?"_ Kazeryu said, surprisingly politely but it was still tinged with excitement and childish enthusiasm, the Boar Oni was silent for a moment but he spoke for the first time with a surprisingly formal voice.

"I would mind immensely for it disrupts my plan of destroying the Ninja..." Kazeryu blinked for a moment, not really expecting his answer to be spoken like that.

 _"Can't hear the answer! No matter how you word it!"_ Kazeryu said as he spun around and shot the Boar Oni with a crossbow bolt, like with the ninja stars, the bolt bounced off of the Boar's fat, he laughed hoarsely as he said with a proud tone.

"Why do you want to fight me fellow Oni, why don't join me and defeat this excuse for a fellow fighter!" The Boar Oni said, even though Kazeryu shot another crossbow bolt at the Boar which again didn't really do anything.

 _"I don't want to! My Onee-chan is in love with the boy who's obsessed with the Ninja-baka!"_ Kazeryu said instantly with an honest tone, the Ninja looked at the Purple Dragon Oni with an raised eyebrow.

"Your sister? Well then, she has quite poor tastes if I was being an honest boar..." the Boar Oni said as he held his mace like it was a gentleman's cane after he snorted a laugh.

 _"Don't insult Onee-chan taste! Your going to be Ranchi when I'm done with you Boar-baka!"_ Kazeryu exclaimed as he shot once more at the Boar Oni, once again the Boar's tough and powerful fat and hide did a lot to protect his well being, the Boar Oni snorted as he laugh, not feeling any form of pain whatsoever.

'Your doing really well Child...' Mizuwani chimed in with a smug laugh, he was given glares from the Golden Samurai and the Violet-haired girl in purgatory as a reward for his words

"Come on now my fellow Oni, we should join together, your barely doing anything to affect my well-being..." The Boar Oni said with a loud and gruff snort, Kazeryu growled loudly as a response.

'If you need any help just grab my trident...' Mizuwani chimed in once more, this time sounding a lot less smug and arrogant than the last time he spoke and in some cases, actually sounding sympathetic.

 _"Alright Fine!"_ Kazeryu said as he grabbed the large guitar case with his free hand, he opened the guitar case revealing an Golden Axe and a Blue Trident, Kazeryu quickly grabbed Mizuwani's trident, blue streams of energy began to pour out of the trident, the streams covered Kazeryu's whole entire body, after several seconds of Kazeryu being basked in a aura of blue, a flash of blue light occurred, after the light dissipated, what appeared instead of Kazeryu was Mizuwani, the Blue Alligator Oni.

The Boar Oni snorted loudly at his new opponent, not really expecting an Oni to change forms like that, Mizuwani placed Kazeryu's crossbow in the guitar case as he spoke with a rather smug tone.

"Don't worry uncouth pig, I'm different from the Purple Baby Dragon..." Mizuwani said as he rested his trident on his shoulder, the Boar Oni snorted loudly in response.

"And, Hello Ninja, when I'm done with Pig Fat over there, your next..." Mizuwani said he turned his head to the Ninja.

'Please don't tell me your actually going to attack the Ninja...' Theresa said, Mizuwani ignored Theresa, not wanting to respond to her words.

The Boar Oni snorted loudly as it charged to Mizuwani, the Boar Oni raised his mace over his head, wanting to smash the arrogant Mizuwani, unfortunately for the Boar Oni, Mizuwani already came up with a strategy, the Boar Oni slammed his mace down only for Mizuwani to dodge rather effectively, quickly Mizuwani lunged his trident to the Boar Oni's foot, unlike it belly which was so thick nothing could pierce it, his legs on the other lack any fat whatsoever which means that the Trident went through the Boar Oni's foot, the three prongs ripping the flesh of the leg, the Boar Oni squealed in pain.

"Seems like I just got the big catch..." Mizuwani said amusingly, then all of the sudden he pulled out the trident, causing more flesh to be ripped and sliced by the Trident's razor sharp prongs, Mizuwani with surprising precision he tripped up the Boar Oni by using his Trident to hit the back side of the Boar's leg, effectively causing the Boar Oni to fall on its back.

"Riptide...Slice..." Mizuwai's trident glowed an aura of black, while the Boar Oni was on the floor and before he could even sit up, Mizuwani stabbed the Boar Oni in the throat, causing the Boar Oni to squeal in pain one last time before finally meeting its end, Mizuwani scoffed smugly as he pulled out his trident before turning to an awe-struck Ninja.

"Your next, Rogue..." Mizuwani said as he pointed his Trident at the Ninja, the Ninja gulped loudly in response but got into a fighting stance.

'No, Stop! Please Mizuwani! Stop!' Theresa said as an attempt to make the Blue Alligator Oni lay down his weapon, Mizuwani once again ignored her, only scoffing loudly as a response, he was about to lay the smack down on the Ninja until he heard crying, this got the Blue Alligator Oni to finally speak to his friends in purgatory.

"Are you serious? Crying over someone who imprisoned us for like a bundle of centuries?" Mizuwani said to Kazeryu specifically for he knows how Kazeryu cries like, Kazeryu cried louder than before, something that quickly irritated the Blue Alligator Oni.

"At least give me a good reason why shouldn't I just end his life right now!" Mizuwani exclaimed to the others in Purgatory, not even caring if he said his aloud like some kind of madmen.

 **'Because he spared us to begin with, we weren't like the others, at least he didn't end our lives when he had the chance...'** It was Shirokuma that answered, Mizuwani eyes widen when Shirokuma spoke, realizing that's a really good reason why he shouldn't end the Ninja's life, Mizuwani looked at the Ninja, the Ninja was staring at him inquiringly, not really knowing who was Mizuwani was talking to, Mizuwani growled loudly at the Ninja and scoffed at him, and then all of the sudden Mizuwani disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, leaving the Ninja to his confused thoughts.

* * *

"Thanks Mizuwani." Theresa said as she was now back Greg's Gaming Hole, safe and completely sound with three weapons back into her guitar case, Mizuwani responded with an audible groan and scoff.

 **'You made the right choice Mizuwani...'** Shirokuma said, Mizuwani once again scoffed in response, not really caring about Shirokuma's praise.

'Just get this stupid date done, I'm tired of this stupid love-infused bickering...' Mizuwani said, his voice having a very noticeable tone of venom in it.

Theresa patiently for Randy to get back to the Gaming arcade, when he did return, he sported a rather angry face, something that Theresa quickly questioned.

"Randy are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Theresa asked, a slight tinge of worry in her voice and demeanor, Randy sighed loudly before answering.

"Its nothing, but can we call this date off?" Randy asked as he eyed Theresa's guitar case, Theresa frowned at Randy's words, Theresa sighed and simply asked.

"Why?" Randy thought for a moment before answering, he sported a rather devious smile before saying.

"Because I know your Shirokuma, and that Kazeryu guy and that Blue guy that tried to kill the Ninja..." Silence envelop between the two teens, until it was Shirokuma that made the perfect response to the situation at hand.

 **'I was so wrong, this is ending so horribly unwell...'**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Hearts

**_Chapter 11: Broken Hearts_**

Theresa was speechless, it was her crush to figure her out her technical secret identity, her crush, who was obsessed with the Ninja, he figured who was the person that threatened to kill the Ninja, she tried to speak, but her throat was now as dry as the Sahara, Randy looked at her in great suspicion and surprisingly in assertiveness, Theresa tried to speak once more but it was Randy that spoke.

"Show me whats inside of the guitar case." Randy said, his voice being threatening in tone, Theresa gulped loudly and simply abide to Randy words, not wanting to anger him any further, she held her guitar case and quickly opened it up, revealing three of four weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's to Randy.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Theresa said as she sighed loudly, Randy stared at the tree weapons for several seconds, but for Theresa he seemed like hours. Randy quickly grabbed the smallest of the three weapons, which it was Kazeryu's crossbow, in purgatory Kazeryu screamed as his crossbow was being held by someone he barely even knows about or barely even likes for that matter.

"How long have you been having these?" Randy asked, still having the tone of assertiveness, Theresa gulped loudly to Randy's rather mean tone and simply said.

"A Week..." Randy nodded in response, still having the bad mood evidenced on his face.

"So, do you like change forms or something?" Randy asked, his tone not changing whatsoever.

"Its hard to explain but I can try, basically each of those weapons contain a specific of an Oni, if I hold one of the weapons in my hand, they appear in physical form and place myself in a place called purgatory, I don't control them, they control themselves, they have their own likes and dislikes, so the Blue Guy you were talking about, his name is Mizuwani and he doesn't like the Ninja, which is why he wanted to attack the Ninja..." Theresa said as Randy shook Kazeryu's crossbow, something that made Theresa and the other two Oni's to irk noticeably.

Randy looked at her like she was crazy or something as he placed the Crossbow back into the guitar case, Randy scoffed noticeably and said.

"So your just there to help out huh, your not doing any of the actual fighting and instead your just there to give these guys an body to lash on to." Randy said, Shirokuma growled at Randy's demeanor and rude tone, Theresa frowned at Randy's conclusion and sighed.

"Pretty much..." Randy looked at Theresa in pity and began to walk away from her, not even turning back to Theresa, leaving her alone with the Three Oni's in her guitar case, Theresa sighed loudly, tears began to well up in her eyes as she headed home, her heart in shambles.

* * *

 **Norrisville: Fowler Residence.**

Theresa was on her bed, she was in a fetal position, underneath her blanket covers and crying, her stains staining her mattress cover as she continued her sobbing, the Three Oni's weapons rested beside her, the weapons leaning to her bed as her heart was shattered from rather harsh rejection Theresa was given. The Three Oni's were silent, not wanting to make things worse with sudden voices in her head.

Theresa continued to sob as she kicked her feet at her bed, she wanted to run away, she wanted to get out of this town for it only brought her nothing but trouble, she moved to Norrisville to be happy and what did she get?

Constant bullying from upperclassmen, constant monster attacks, constant transformations of being turned into a monster, rejection from her boyfriend and the reason why that even happen to begin with is because of the fact that she agreed to be the catalyst for four Demons that pretty much always state their opinion when an opinion is needed, she cried louder this time, realizing that if she just kept on walking last Tuesday and ignore the dying whimpers she would have only dealt with only the bullying the constant monster attacks and the constant monster transformation, if it weren't for the three Oni's she would still have at least a chance with Randy Cunningham, but now, not so much.

'Theresa?' Mizuwani asked, his voice was quiet and lacked any of his general smugness and arrogance and this time, he actually used Theresa's real name not that nickname that he uses as an attempt to anger her, so because of this, Theresa gave her attention to the Blue Alligator Oni.

"What!?" She said her voice in great despair, the Blue Alligator Oni sighed out of guilt.

'I'm sorry...' Was all he said, his voice being extremely more humble than it was before, something that did elate Theresa slightly for Mizuwani realized he messed up and he knows that this is his fault to begin with. Theresa wiped a couple of tears off of her face and sniffled loudly.

"Do you think that's going to fix everything?" Theresa said with an shout as she began to well up more tears in her eyes

'I know it doesn't, I should have known the boy you love is obsessed with the Ninja...' Mizuwani said, his voice being even more guiltier than before.

'I know I cannot make up for my mistakes unless you have something I can do to cheer you up...' Mizuwani said, Theresa wiped some more tears off of her face, Theresa was about to tell the Blue Alligator Oni to find another person to possess for she knows that will surely cheer her up, keeping Mizuwani got her nothing but trouble, nothing but a stomachache from eating raw fish and having no chances of getting the boy of her dreams.

She sighed loudly after she sniffled once more, wiping some more tears off his despairing face.

 _'Onee-chan...I'm sorry too, if it weren't for me not listening you would still have a chance with Randy-Sempai...'_ Kazeryu said, sniffling as well, guess Theresa couldn't hear Kazeryu crying due to the sheer volume of her own sobbing.

 **'I would like to apologize too Theresa, I should have just partial possessed Kazeryu while he was partially possessing you, I was supposed to be there so I can stop thinks like that, and I've failed...'** Shirokuma said with a guilty sigh, Theresa was finally getting a hold of herself, she soaked all three apologies, with another sniffle she sighed, after several seconds of brooding silence, the Oni Keeper spoke.

"And I'm sorry...For bringing all three of you along to the date to begin with, I used you guys just so I can get a good date with Randy after seeing how Kazeryu had almost attracted Randy to me, you three aren't here for helping out dates, you are here to protect people, people who are just like me if I didn't have you guys to use me to enter the real world." Theresa said to herself, almost like she was talking down on herself, and she was pretty much was talking down to herself.

 **'Don't say that Theresa, Your not like the others who scream when danger is nearby, remember at the cave, the day we first met? You didn't accept your fate with fear and despair, you instead stood up to yourself against the Wolf Oni, you believed you have a fighting chance, you knew that for a fact, you didn't want to die like a coward, that's what makes you different...Oni Keeper Theresa Fowler...'** Shirokuma said rather kindly, somewhat surprising Theresa with his sudden tone change from gruff to kind, nevertheless, she smiled from those words

"You really think so?" Theresa asked, most likely to all three of the Oni's wanting their answer and opinions to be heard.

 **'Always...'** was the word that came out of the Golden Samurai's mouth.

 _'Of Course Onee-chan.'_ The Purple Dragon Oni said with a mature

'No grains of salt over this shoulder.' he said with a honest and humble tone.

Theresa smiled despite her teary eyes, she was a bit speechless, despite how much of a critic Shirokuma can be, despite how much of a child Kazeryu can be and despite how much of a jerkass Mizuwani can be, they were her al-, no, they were her friends, despite their lack of insight when it comes to their words, they truly do care about her, and she was very happy about that.

She sighed, this time it was out of an elated mood rather than sorrowful anxiety, she removed the blankets she was wrapped in, she got out of her fetal position, she stretched her body for it was somewhat tight from her long time in a fetal position, she finally got out of her bed, she picked the three weapons, the trident and the axe in one hand and the crossbow in the other.

"Thanks guys..." Theresa said with a smile, and in sudden movement, she hugged the weapons tightly, the wings of the purple crossbow prodded her, but she didn't care at all, she was just hoping that the Three Oni's could sense her hug.

 **'No, thank you for forgiving us Theresa...'** Shirokuma said with a slightly elated scoff, happy that at least the Oni Keeper is feeling better about herself.

'No matter what Theresa, always know that although we may not get along all the time, but when we do get along, we can accomplish anything, from slaying giant shark demons to formal Boar's...' Mizuwani honestly said, this brought a blush to Theresa's cheeks from Mizuwani truthful and kind words

 _'Thank you Onee-chan, for being my Onee-chan, You make me very happy, and its sad for me to see you like you were before...'_ Kazeryu chimed in, his voice being less upbeat than usual and surprisingly more serious and mature than usual, surprising everyone that could hear him with his sudden tone change.

"Well, that was emotional, wasn't it guys?" Theresa asked the three Oni's they seem to agree in response.

'Very much a series of unfortunate events...' Mizuwani added with a polite chuckle, Theresa chuckled as well, feeling a lot better than before, although she was still banged up with Randy, she knows exactly how to win back his heart.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Theresa asked the three Oni's, their responses weren't as lively or as riddled with choices as she thought their responses would be.


	12. Chapter 12: The Red Sword (Part 1)

**_Chapter 12: The Red Sword (Part 1)_**

 **Monday Early Morning: Fowler Residence.**

Theresa woke up tiredly, her body was stiff but lacked any form of pain whatsoever, something that Theresa quickly took notice as she stretched her body, she quickly got out of her bed, noticing that she woke up quite early, and her hair smelled like the usual shampoo she regularly uses, she needed to be at school at like eight but she woke up at six thirty, strange things was happening, but then again, nothing is stranger than being a catalyst for Demon's who live in the weapons they once held when they were still in this world, Theresa also then noticed that her backpack was neatly on top of her dresser, curiously she opened the bag which contained the exact class textbooks and notebooks she needs for this school day.

Before Theresa could even pick up the Three Oni's weapons and place them in something else besides the usual guitar case sense Randy knows whats really in the guitar case, Theresa smelled a scent of soup cooking over the stove, somewhat irking Theresa for her Mother usual goes to work and Theresa herself fixes up her own breakfast, she never had a home cooked breakfast before, curiously she placed her usual school outfit on her body and went to the kitchen, almost like she was following the good-smelling scent itself.

There at the kitchen, it was empty, her mother wasn't there, but the large pot containing soup was real and on the stove, it looked like the contents was already made and it was just being kept warm with a low flame. Curiously, Theresa opened the pot, it wasn't a usual American soup, it was something more foreign, almost like a big pot of ramen rather than soup, it had noodles and large vegetables placed in with large cubes of chicken and beef all with a broth probably made of chicken, the only thing that Theresa could specifically identify rather than just saying noodles and vegetables.

 **'Good morning Theresa...'** Shirokuma chimed in, his voice quiet but still gruff and strong in tone, somewhat making Theresa jump in slight surprise.

"Did you make this Shirokuma?" Theresa asked as she went into a cabinet to get herself a bowl, she knew her mother's culinary experiments and she never tried doing something as simple soup with noodles.

 **'Yes, I partially possessed you while you were asleep to stretch sense you said a couple days ago you had an aching body, and in the meantime I made you Chankonabe for breakfast, I hope you enjoy it, its strong for your body and its a food that's high in volume and filling but light in calories...'** Shirokuma said, his voice being kind and sympathetic but still strong and stern.

'I partially possessed you also, I organized your backpack and took a shower to cleanse your body, and no, I didn't look at your...Most private of parts...' Mizuwani chimed in also, his humble tone made Theresa believe him and his words.

Theresa smiled as she ladled a bowl of chankonabe for herself and she went into the dining room to eat this almost heaven-smelling meal, she began to dig in this delicious meal, with spoon and fork, a spoon for the broth and the fork for everything else, she ate heartily as she enjoyed the taste thoroughly, being savory and hearty yet not bloating and wrenching, like a real good breakfast should be.

"Thanks guys..." Theresa said as she finished her breakfast, the two Oni's smiled in response, Theresa took their silence as a form of a 'your welcome'.

"Actually, is Kazeryu with you or what?" Theresa asked, already noticing the disturbing lack of 'Onee-chan' from the supposedly silent Kazeryu.

 **'He's just sleeping, he'll be awake before you know it Theresa...'** Shirokuma said with a verbal ticking scoff.

"Okay, thanks for the warning." Theresa responded with a playful tone, Mizuwani laughed at Theresa's response.

'Looks like your learning from me, Now that's a good response, well done Ponytail!' Mizuwani said honestly, using the Nickname that uses for Theresa affectionately rather than mockingly than before, Theresa smiled in response to Mizuwani's words

 **Norrisville High: Lunch Period**

Theresa closed her locker after placing in the books she doesn't need for the rest of the day, instead of the guitar case that Theresa usually uses to keep the weapons incognito, she instead was using a large brown duffel bag that contained all three weapons, the bag was big enough to even shroud Mizuwani's trident with a layer of leather, something that Theresa was very thankful for, she wondered to herself, will this be a common practice? Not the whole duffel bag thing but the Shirokuma and Mizuwani basically takes care of you in the morning thing, she was perfectly willing to ask the Golden Samurai Oni and the Blue Alligator Oni, and so she did.

 **'We'll keep taking care of your morning school day woes, if that's okay with you...'** Shirokuma said, somewhat softly as he didn't that want his gruff and strong voice to make his words sound distasteful than intended to.

'If it makes you happy, then we'll keep cleaning yourself and cooking you powerful breakfast food that is usually served to the Sumo.' Mizuwani said somewhat smugly, but he was still being honest with his words

"Really?" Theresa said, Shirokuma scoffed with an approving tone, basically telling the Violet-haired Oni keeper that his words are true.

'Once again Ponytail, no grains of salt over this shoulder.' Mizuwani said with a polite chuckle after speaking in a snarky but honest tone.

Theresa smiled, but she then frowned somberly and sighed heavily when about four lockers away from her, she heard her former crush, Randy Cunningham who was talking with his best friend named Howard Weinerman, they were probably talking about her, talking about that she is the three Oni's, Theresa hoped that Randy or Howard won't spread her secrets like a wildfire but this probably will happen because of the fact that Howard is the brother of the most biggest gossipers in the entire school, something that brought a form of worry in Theresa.

'That's Randy's best friend? He seems like his most biggest defining character is his undying love of food.' Mizuwani said smugly, his voice being very venomous as well, Theresa slightly smiled in response to Mizuwani's insults to her former crush's best friend, who in some cases, deserve these words.

"No, but your close if I was being honest…" Theresa said somewhat sarcastically but quietly to avoid being pestered by the Cunningham and the Weinerham.

'Its rather easy to determines a human's personality when you hear their voice, hear their wordplay, look at their tics and then look at their body.' Mizuwani said rather smugly before laughing quietly to himself.

"That's not true…" Theresa retorted, clearly wanting Mizuwani to think higher of humans

'Oh sure, sure, you can hide your courage and kindness with shyness and timidness, I'll give you a token of my deceitful admiration's, but when you look at the Weinerman fellow and not think that guy is not a good guy based on his unwallowed fatness and needless desire to engorge himself… You must be trying to be justify bad deeds...' Mizuwani continued once more, his voice although honest was still tinged with venom.

"Well, at least I don't judge a book by its cover…" Theresa responded, Mizuwani fell silent for a moment before saying.

'Touche.' He said somewhat quietly, Theresa took his softer tone as a sign of humbling, after she was finished with stuffing her locker with various school books and school supplies she was approached by her best friend Debbie Kang.

"Hey Debbie…" Theresa said as she sighed, Debbie Kang quickly noticed that Theresa wasn't fawning over Randy as usual.

"Did something happened with Randy yesterday?" Debbie asked, Theresa frowned as a response to Debbie's words

"Yeah, he knows that I'm the Oni Keeper, and one of the Oni's decided it was a good idea to threaten Randy's idol…" Theresa said quieter than usual for she only wanted her best friend to hear, Debbie looked at Theresa with an raised eyebrow.

"He knows your secret? How?" Debbie asked, Theresa was about to answer, and she mentally slapped herself.

"Because I put the weapons in the guitar case and Kazeryu fought the bad guy with the guitar case strapped to his back and I'm guessing Randy just put two and two together…" Theresa said sadly.

"Wow, well then, are you going to stop using Kazeryu then?" Debbie asked, Theresa looked her in shock and simply asked her best friend.

"Why would I do that? He's just a kid you know, he didn't know any better…" Theresa said in defense to the Purple Dragon Oni.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Purgatory…**

Mizuwani and Shirokuma silently watched afar as Kazeryu had his back turned to the two and was somehow drawing some childish drawing using paper that was provided by Miuzwani and was drawing with some crayons that was in his pocket, most likely grabbed when he asked Shirokuma to grab a box of crayons when Theresa revealed her secret as the Oni Keeper to Debbie.

The drawings although childish and clumsy at best was at least providing the dark abyss of Purgatory some life with color variety as the drawins were all throughout the floor of Purgatory it reflected Kazeryu childish but innocent nature with drawings of bunnys, puppies and kitty kats.

 **"Are you doing well Mizuwani? Why are you looking at Kazeryu like that?"** Shirokuma asked the Blue Alligator Oni next to him who was looking at the Purple Dragon Oni with an itrigued glare

"Did you even bother to look at some of these drawings?" Mizuwani said to the Golden Samurai Oni, Shirokuma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 **"What do you mean? There just drawings of animals, nothing bad about them…"** Shirokuma said, Mizuwani looked at the Golden Samurai like he was talking to a wall, Mizuwani walked away from Shirokuma and instead walk to one of the drawings on the ground, he grabbed one of the drawings and walked back to the Golden Samurai, handing him the drawing.

"Look at the back." Was all Mizuwani said as Shirokuma looked at the front of paper which was a drawing of bunny eating a carrot. Shirokuma with a slight tinge of curiousity flipped to the back of the drawing to find another drawing, this drawing greatly contrasted Kazeryu's usual drawings in terms of nature not in quality.

The drawing was a crudely drawn Randy Cunningham and a crudely drawn Ninja with bloody holes on their bodies standing next to each other and what was next to the crudely drawn crayon Randy and Ninja was a crudely crayon drawn Kazeryu laughing as he held a crossbow that was the clear perpetrator on the one who , Shirokuma blinked as he looked at the drawning.

'I'll get more evidence.' Mizuwani said as Shirokuma didn't move, speechless and surprised indeed. Mizuwani handed Shirokuma another crayon drawing, this time being a puppy with a bone in its mouth, Mizuwani flipped the drawing to the other side of the paper to reveal another drawing, this time the drawing was a drawing of a crudely and childish crayon drawn Theresa Fowler holding hands with kazeryu, with the Ninja and Randy's dead drawn bodies underneath the Purple Dragon Oni and the Violet-haired Oni Keeper who were both smiling happily as if they were blissfully unaware of the two dead bodies or in some cases, down right happy that they were both dead.

Shirokuma blinked once more, Mizuwani waited for Shirokuma's response as he walked back to grab another drawing, this time it was a drawing of two kittys looking at a ball of yarn, Shirokuma was handed the drawing and flipped to the other side of the paper once more, revealing a picture of a crudely crayon drawn Kazeryu holding the head of Randy Cunningham with his left hand and holding his purple crossbow in the other hand.

Shirokuma dropped the drawings and looked at Kazeryu who's back was still facing the two Oni's as he was stilling various drawings of cute animals and most likely more brutal acts of violence that usually has Randy or the Ninja as the victim.

"He told me last night that he brought the guitar case with him yesterday because of the fact that he wanted Theresa for himself and he believed that if he revealed her secret to Randy, then he'll have her for himself, guess he still hates him with a passion I'm assuming."

 **"If he hates the Ninja and Randy, why didn't he kill them when he had a chance?"** Shirokuma asked Mizuwani, Mizuwani gave the Golden Samurai a raised eyebrow and simply said.

"Why didn't I kill the Ninja when I had a chance?" Mizuwani asked himself to counteract Shirokuma's words, his tone like usual, smug and arrogant, Shirokuma stood silent for a moment due to Mizuwani's words

"The answer is in the second drawing I showed you, Kazeryu loves Theresa like a Big Sister, his Onee-chan like he always says, and whats the biggest thing that can tick a clingly younger sibling off? Someone that makes the Bigger Sister focus on that someone rather than the younger sibling...'

 **"We need to warn Theresa…"** Shirokuma said as if he came up with a good conclusion.

 **"Randy Cunningham is literally like seven feet away from Theresa…"** Shirokuma said, Mizuwani nodded in response.

 **"And we don't want Kazeryu to commit human murder now don't we?"** Shirokuma continued with a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Try and talk to Kazeryu, he listens to you more than me, I'll tell Theresa, okay?" Mizuwani said, Shirokuma nodded and scoffed as Shirokuma began to walk to where Kazeryu was currently at which was the basically the part of Purgatory with the most drawings on the floor.

Kazeryu was happily humming to himself as he was drawing himself shooting a stupid looking Randy, but when he heard Shirokuma's footsteps, he flipped the paper around to an unfinished drawing of a puppy and a cat.

 **"Kazeryu…"** Shirokuma said sternly, Kazeryu moved his whole body to face the arms-folding Golden Samurai Oni and asked in a very innocent and childish tone.

 _"What is it Kuma-sama?"_ Kazeryu asked happily, almost as if nothing was wrong, Shirokuma was silent for a moment, not knowing exactly how to form the question he needs exactly.

 **"...Do you hate Randy?"** Shirokuma said, Kazeryu thought for a moment and simply shook his head, almost as if he was telling the truth.

 **"Then why is they're drawings of you killing him and the Ninja?"** Shirokuma asked, his voice being soft so he won't upset the Purple Dragon Oni and already accuse that he did something extremely wrong, which technically Kazeryu is doing. Shirokuma grabbed the drawing he was almost finished drawing and then flipped the paper around and then made Kazeryu look at his drawing.

kazeryu just simply sat there, not speaking any words as Shirokuma made him looked at his personal creation, his personal thoughts of the Ninja and Randy Cunningham, Kazeryu looked down at the ground, and Shirokuma could hear the Purple Dragon Oni crying like a child.

 _"I'm sorry Kuma-sama! Its just that...I hate him! Hate him! Hate him! He was going take Onee-chan away from me!"_ Kazeryu said between sobbing as Shirokuma sighed loudly.

 _"He was so mean to Onee-chan! He was going take Onee-chan away from me!"_ Kazeryu continued with a sob, his voice being louder than usual, the sheer volume made Shirokuma frown.

 _"Onee-chan was going leave me with Randy alone like what Hana-chan did to me! Forgotten and never remembered!"_ Kazeryu said as Shirokuma fell silent.

 **"Theresa isn't at all like Hana, we both know that..."** Shirokuma retorted, Kazeryu looked at Shirokuma with teary orange eyes, clearly doubting the Golden Samurai Oni's words

 **"She won't ever do that...We're her friends and you're her Otouto..."** Shirokuma said as like a parent wiped a tear off of Kazeryu's face, his hand temporarily being shrouded in darkness as he went to wipe the tear off of the Purple Dragon Oni's face.

 _"Really Kuma-sama?"_ Kazeryu said, his voice being humbling and quiet, Shirokuma nodded at the Purple Dragon Oni convincingly, clearly not doubting his own words as he spoke softly and quietly.

 **"Always..."** Shirokuma said with a nod, Kazeryu wiped some tears off of his face in response.


	13. Chapter 13: The Red Sword (Part 2)

**_Chapter 12: The Red Sword (Part 2)_**

 **Norrisville High...Or at least near Norrisville High**

The Bison Oni snorted as he in the forest nearby Norrisville High, his powerful and strong strapped to his back, and the red sword in his right hand, the sword spoke to him just like the other weapons of the four legendary Oni's

"Are You Sure About This?" The Red Sword said, what surprised the Bison Oni is that the voice of the red sword was in fact, a woman, causing the Bison Oni to almost comically blush when the Red Sword spoke, her voice being sweet and light greatly contrasting to the Oni she was talking to.

"Milady, despite your kind voice, It is my duty to deliver you to Mcfist after I defeat the Ninja of course..." The Bison Oni responded, his voice being incredibly deep, greatly contrasting the Red Sword's feminine voice.

"Milady? You Seem Different Like The Others, Tell me, What's Your Name?" The Red Sword said, clearly appreciating the Bison Oni's honorific, the Bison Oni was silent for a moment, he was never given a name yet, he just turned into a Oni two days ago and he was more treated like a warrior rather than an actual individual with an identity besides saying Bison Oni.

"I don't have one yet..." The Bison Oni said rather bluntly, the Red Sword sighed in response, clearly in pity by the fact that she knows that this Oni was made to destroy rather to live an actual life.

"You Poor Thing, Why Do You Serve Someone Who Doesn't Care About You Enough To Give You A Name?" The Red Sword questioned the Bison Oni despite her words, her tone of voice was clearly sympathetic , he only huffed in response.

"I'll Give You A Name..." The Red Sword said as she pondered on what she should call the Bison Oni, after several minutes she came up with a wonderful name.

"How about Durahan?" She said, the Bison huffed confusingly.

"Milady... I will accept that name with open arms..." The Bison Oni said politely, the Red Sword laughed in response to the way the now named Durahan deadpanned his response.

"Thank You, Sir Durahan..." She answered, the Bison Oni didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying his time with the Red Sword.

"What is your name Milady?" He asked, the Red Sword fell silent for a moment.

"It's Pichigaru...I Know, Its A Weird Name, But It Reflects My Experiences In Life..." The Red Sword now known as Pichigaru said, the Bison Oni snorted and huffed before saying in a incredibly honest tone.

"Milady, your name is beautiful, just like your voice..." He said without a hint of flirtation and it was simply honest and from the heart, something that made the spirit inside of the Red Sword blush in response.

"Thank You..." Was all she said, Durahan smiled to her infatuated words

"Alright, I've heard that you fought with the Ninja Milady, Will you hold anything against me if I would go out of this forest to destroy the Ninja?" Durahan asked the Red Sword.

"It doesn't matter to me, I thank you for your etiquette and honorable ways Durahan..." The Red Sword said as the spirit inside of the Red Sword smiled sweetly, the Bison simply nodded in response. Durahan quietly stood up, he strapped the Red Sword to his back while unsheathing his massive battleaxe, he huffed and snorted loudly as he began his way to attack the High School near him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the actual school...**

"What do you mean that he wants to kill Randy?" Theresa exclaimed to Mizuwani who pretty explained to her the whole situation in Purgatory (except the plan Kazeryu made that resulted in Theresa having no chances with Randy.)

'Guess he's so jealous and he reminds you of Hana so much that he was afraid that you were going to leave him to rot once you hook up with Randy...' Mizuwani concluded with a sigh, Theresa quickly took a lighting fast glance at Randy Cunningham, who was literally about seven feet away from her.

"Who's Hana?" Theresa asked the Blue Alligator Oni, Mizuwani was hesitant to answer, he sighed heavily before answering.

'I might as well tell you the whole story then.'

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young lady named Hana, she was very different from the usual lot in Norrisville, for one thing she believed that everything has its place no matter who they may be, may they be human, animal, plant or even Oni, she was beautiful, clever and kind, everything you want in a person, she was considered the local sweetheart of Norrisville back when the first Ninja was still fighting for the forces of good and just in the world._

 _In Norrisville there was an Purple Dragon Oni named Kazeryu, he was different from the four legendary Oni, for one thing, he was once a baby dragon before turning into an Oni, meaning that he was extremely powerful but he had the nature and mindset of a child, a child that's personality and morals are heavily by his environment, luckily he had his three other Oni friends to teach him right from wrong, but its somewhat hard to do when the people that you protect hated you relentlessly due to ignorant prejudice._

 _Kazeryu met Hana and almost immediately fell in love with her, it wasn't romantic, it was parental, Kazeryu saw her as a sister for she was one of the first humans that was genuinely nice to him, she never cared about if Kazeryu was an Oni, she saw him as a little brother who needed her guidance, she taught him how to speak English and Japanese, Japanese being her native language._

 _Hana taught the Purple Dragon Oni right from wrong, Kazeryu tried to practice these morals but the other's blind hatred of him pretty much prevented him from having a realistic mindset when it comes to good and wrong, Because of this, being with Hana was one of the few reasons why Kazeryu was still fighting alongside the Ninja and his brothers, believing that Hana was one of the few things that genuinely made him happy._

 _However this all changed after Hana met a young man, almost the exact same age as her, he was like her, handsome, smart but not at all kind, he was snobbish and prideful to anyone except Hana, something that Kazeryu experienced when the young man called him a waste of excrement, something that Kazeryu refuses to learn the definition to this day. Hana fell in love with the young man, and the more time she spent with the boy, the less time she spent with Kazeryu, leaving him alone with his drawings and how they became more violent and darker as time passed. He developed his own hatred, a hatred for anyone that wanted his Onee-chan, for only he deserved Onee-chan, unlike the snobbish boy._

 _The final thing that broke Kazeryu was when Hana was going to get married to the boy, Kazeryu was ignored and soon he was forced to leave by Hana herself for her fiancee didn't like him at all, Kazeryu begged for his Onee-chan to take care of him, he just wanted his Onee-chan, it was as simple as that. But Hana, as sweet and caring as she was, didn't listen to the Purple Dragon Oni, for she wanted no part with Kazeryu and instead only wanted her fiancee_

 _Kazeryu blinded by despair, blinded by anger, blinded by sheer hatred that built up through all these years due to prejudice and rejection, he murdered Hana right there on the spot, he then went on a brutal rampage with intentions on murdering Hana's future husband, the seed of his massive brutal hatred and his problems, despite going through Norrisville and shooting at any person that remotely looked like Hana's fiancee, he couldn't find him. When Kazeryu was killed by the Ninja and preserved on top of the highest point of Norrisville, he was still broken and unhappy, his mind, his childlike mind being broken and beaten through out his life due to everyone rejecting him even his Onee-chan._

 _When he was finally given a possession target after many centuries, it was Theresa, she looked a lot like Hana, albeit younger, this caused Kazeryu to almost immediately fall in love with her a in big sister type of way, already calling her what he called Hana like before, Onee-chan._

* * *

'And that's the short story by the way, Kazeryu loves you Theresa, and hes pretty much willing to kill anyone that he believes will take you away from him...' Mizuwani finished with a sigh, Theresa was quite speechless.

"That's...Horrible..." Was all Theresa said to Mizuwani, he only sighed somberly in response.

'Now you understand, why we Oni naturally bear a hatred for Humans, at least we have a reason to hate you.' Mizuwani said with another somber sigh.

"You know what Debbie, your kind of right, maybe I shouldn't use Kazeryu, or at least use him a lot..." Theresa concluded to her best friend after Mizuwani told her of Kazeryu in strangely, story form, Debbie gave Theresa a smug look and said.

"Told you, I mean during that fight with the Shark monster, he went back into his crossbow and left me completely helpless!" Debbie said to add more fuel to the fire.

"He did!?" Theresa exclaimed in response, she shot a glance at the duffel bag containing the three weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's and more specifically she thought of the Purple Crossbow that contains the Purple Dragon Oni with extreme obsession issues that will most likely lead into another brutal rampage.

'Remember Ponytail. Kazeryu is basically a psychotic child who's only this way is because of the fact that he was heavily abused throughout his life, I suggest you choose your words wisely when you confront him of this.' Mizuwani added coolly as he scoffed, Theresa took those words to heart, she wasn't really much of a good talker when it comes to emotional things such as abuse or trying to talk to a person with a broken mind.

"Understood Mizuwani, guess I'll just talk to him while I'm in purgatory in the next fight..." Theresa said somewhat nervously out of Kazeryu's unknown reaction for when she has to confront Kazeryu and his problems that he experienced throughout his life.

'Good, at least your willing to talk some sense into the Dragon Boy, Shirokuma is trying his best to at least council with him, and surprisingly, he's doing quite well for now, but I don't know how long with that last.' Mizuwani said while he looked at the Golden Samurai Oni who was talking to Kazeryu in Purgatory.

Before Theresa could chat up with Debbie some more, they heard once again screaming of various students and monstrous roars, like clockwork, there was another attack on the school and it was the usual place, the front of the school, Debbie look at Theresa in response, Theresa sighed and simply asked Mizuwani.

"Mizuwani, you handle the Oni, I'll go talk to Kazeryu..." Theresa said to the Blue Alligator Oni, Mizuwani scoffed in response.

'Alright Ponytail, ready when you are...' Mizuwani said with a shrug in Purgatory as he looked at Shirokuma who was clearly struggling trying to make Kazeryu to think different of Theresa.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **outside of the School...**

The Bison Oni now named Durahan roared loudly as it swung his axe furiously yet with a strong tinge of control, being careful not to hit any students for his only target right now is the Ninja and maybe the rebel Oni but only if they appear, he only needed the students to fear and scream so he can garner the Ninja's attention so he can carry out his tasks, all in the while the Red Sword named Pichigaru compliment Durahan's axe work, being both strong and quick despite the Axe's massive blade and weight.

"Where is the Ninja!? All will tremble before my might if the Ninja does not show with his sword unsheathed!" Durahan yelled loudly as he started causing property damage breaking cars and other various things that lack a human being inside for the lack of desire for unnecessary bloodshed, something that Pichigaru also complimented, praising Durahan's ways and comparing to an old friend she once knew and fought with before her spirit was encased in the metal of the never-rusting katana.

"Smoke Bomb!" Durahan and Pichigaru heard and what appeared in puff of orange and red smoke in front of them was the current Ninja of Norrisville who already had his sword drawn and his wits as sharp as the blade he holds.

"Well, look at we got here, another Oni! This is just my lucky day!" The Ninja exclaimed to himself most likely as the students mainly ran inside the school where its safe and sound as they quickly noticed that Durahan was not willing to demolish any school buildings despite swinging a massive axe that probably has the power to slice the buildings in two if the Bison Oni wanted to.

"Finally, my calling is here! Your end is here..." The Bison Oni said he charged up to the Ninja with surprising speed, the Ninja was quick to react quickly hopping out of the way of the Bison Oni, Durahan quickly stopped in his tracks and turned to his foe as he heard the Ninja said.

"Ninja Hard Ball!" The Ninja said as he threw a small black at Durahan, the Bison only scoffed as he caught the ball with his free hand, the Ninja was quite surprised at this, Durahan crushed the Hard ball with his hand, almost as if the Hard Ball was as dense and as strong as a glass ornament.

"You need to try harder to faze someone like me!" The Bison Oni said with a roar and a laugh, clearly unimpressed with the Ninja's first base projectile he was willing to use.

"Alright then, how about some electro balls!?" The Ninja shouted as he threw three yellow-painted balls that seemed to be surging with electricity, this time Durahan didn't even bother to grab, he let the balls explode on him, it hurt but it didn't seem to truly damage the Bison Oni besides a couple of burns, the Bison Oni laughed as the Ninja who was clearly surprised with this result.

"Are you supposed to be shocked!? Your wearing armor for wonk's sake!" he said, clearly flabbergasted with Durahan sudden resistance to electrical properties despite wearing armor akin to a European knight, but the armor having sharp spikes sprouting at various edges and being hued in black.

"Child, you know electricity conducts around metal rather than through it? That's why I'm unharmed besides a couple of burns!" Durahan said with a laugh, before the Ninja could react to Durahan's words, the Bison Oni ran up to the Ninja and grabbed the agile and slim shinobi by the head, and with a single motion, he lifted the Ninja and slammed him on his back.

The Bison Oni roared at the Ninja's face and swung his axe down with surprising speed despite the size of the axe, the Ninja quickly rolled to narrowly avoid the massive blade. The Ninja quickly got up and with great reflexes blocked the axe swing with his sword.

"Hey!" A certain Blue Alligator Oni said, both Durahan and the Ninja heard the very smug voice and quickly turned their heads to see Mizuwani, with the axe of Shirokuma strapped to his back and the crossbow of Kazeryu strapped to Mizuwani's waist, Durahan looked at the Blue Alligator with acknowledgement, with a snort and a huff he grabbed the Ninja's head once more and threw him at the Blue Alligator Oni, instead of dodging projectiles, Mizuwani reluctantly caught the Ninja, with both of his hands, dropping his trident just in case, effectively acting as a cushion so that the Ninja would have a tender impact for the only other choices were school walls and metal.

"Why did you catch me!?" The Ninja exclaimed as Mizuwani could have sworn he could see a embarrassed blush on the Ninja's face as Mizuwani let go of the Ninja, Mizuwani only sighed loudly to the Ninja, asking himself why does he bother to catch the Ninja if he was just going to give him crap for anything he does.

"I wanted to apologize for my aggressive approach towards you..." Was all Mizuwani said as he quickly picked his trident and waited for the Bison Oni to make his move, that is until Mizuwani noticed the the handle of the Red Sword strapped to Durahan's back.

"But just stay back before you embarrass yourself even further..." Mizuwani said giving the Ninja a cocky but shadowed smile, the Ninja growled loudly in response.

"Alright Buffalo Bill, lets me just say this to start...I'm different from the Excuse of the Ninja." Mizuwani said to Durahan who only growl in response.

"Do not dishonor your friends Boy..." Durahan simply said as he pointed his massive axe at the Blue Alligator Oni.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Purgatory...**

Theresa looked at the picture that Kazeryu draw with great concern, he was sitting in a fetal position by himself with his drawings only keeping him company as Shirokuma and Theresa were beside each other.

 **"He's been that ever since after I talked to him."** Shirokuma said as he folded his arms

 **"I told him that you weren't like Hana, and he didn't seemed to believe me."** Shirokuma continued as Theresa looked at the isolated Kazeryu, Theresa without another word slowly and quietly walked up to the Purple Dragon Oni, careful with her steps while she thought of the

"Kazeryu?" Theresa only asked as the Purple Dragon Oni was facing away from Theresa, not bothering to even hear Theresa's words, Kazeryu didn't even bother to move an inch.

"Please...Respond, I know what you've been through and I'll never be like Hana..." Theresa said, after seconds for what seemed like hours of silence, Kazeryu finally spoke.

 _"Prove it."_ Theresa was taken aback by this question, how could she prove it especially in Purgatory right now? She thought for a moment on finding the best way to prove her words are true in the eyes of Kazeryu.

"You, and Shirokuma, and Mizuwani are the best things that happened to me..." Theresa said, there was a area of pure silence, Kazeryu was also taken aback, not really expecting Theresa to say something like that.

"Before I met you all three, I was just like every other High School Student in Norrisville, I would run away from danger, always be the damsel in distress or a bystander trying to walk on by, until I met the three of you, You guys brought me something I barely get, confidence, bravery..." Theresa said, this actually made Kazeryu to get out of his fetal position.

"We may get into fights, we may get into arguments, but we're...Friends, everyone has bad times just so we can appreciate the good times even more so..." Theresa continued, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Why would I leave someone who gave me so much in return? A date with my crush, an ability to be a hero, why would I leave someone who can give me those two things?" Theresa said, Kazeryu did not respond, but he stood up finally, and turned to Theresa, his eyes still being orange and slightly bloodshot but he hadn't been crying at least.

"That's why I'm not like Hana and never will be..." Theresa finished quietly as she stared at the silent Purple Dragon Oni who only stared back in response, after several more moments of pure silence, Kazeryu quickly ran up to Theresa and hugged her, he spoke to, and only spoke these two words

 _"Thank you..."_ Kazeryu only said, Theresa hugged back in response, a small smile on her face, this feel good moment was quickly interrupted by the voice of the Blue Alligator Oni and his ever so smug tone of voice.

'Need a little help here guys...' Mizuwani said, despite his voice was smug at best, it was clear that he was being honest and probably does need help, the Purple Dragon Oni broke out of the hug but it was Shirokuma that spoke.

 **"Leave the Oni to me Fowler, you continue with your embracing of Kazeryu..."** Shirokuma said, with a scoff as he disappeared in a puff of golden smoke and was quickly replaced with the Blue Alligator Oni Mizuwani who had a massive gash on his chest, Mizuwani tried his best to cover the large wound with his hand.

* * *

 **Back in the Real World...**

A flash of golden light occurred after Mizuwani switched weapons to the Golden Axe of Shirokuma, after the flash of light dissipated, what appeared instead of Mizuwani was Shirokuma, the Golden Samurai Oni, Durahan was quite perplexed to say so himself, he never fought a fellow Oni who's weapon of choice was the same thing as his own. Shirokuma quickly noticed the unconscious Ninja right in front of him.

 **"My Strength will make you fall..."** Shirokuma spoke ignoring the body as he pointed his black massive axe at the Bison Oni, Durahan remained unfazed, resting his massive axe on his armored shoulder.

 **"I make you rest forever to learn that!"** Shirokuma said with a loud scoff, Durahan was once again unfazed by Shirokuma's boastful words

Shirokuma charged with axe in hand, he quickly did a horizontal swing only to be quickly parried by Durahan's axe, the Bison Oni snorted and huffed as he punched Shirokuma right in the face with his free hand causing Shirokuma to quickly stagger and took a step back, Durahan swung his own axe and in the nick of time the Golden Samurai Oni dodged the blade, Durahan once again swung his axe to Shirokuma with an over head swing, Shirokuma blocked the blade with his axe.

 **"Your strength impresses me, but it lacks form!"** Shirokuma said to Durahan, the Bison Oni only huffed as a response, all of the sudden, Shirokuma's axe glowed an aura of black energy, Shirokuma with a loud growl pushed the axe away and quickly swung the axe down to the Bison Oni.

 **"Climax...Ch-"** Shirokuma was about to finish this fight, that is until Durahan completely blocked the climax chop with his own axe, the axe of Durahan blocking thje axe of Shirokuma.

 **"What?"** Was all Shirokuma said, Durahan snorted loudly as he smiled cockily, before Shirokuma could react he was then slashed right in the chest by Durahan's axe, causing a massive gash on his chest as the axe shredded his chest plate, Shirokuma growled loudly in response, the pain starting to quickly sapping Shirokuma's focus and strength.

"Your form impresses me! But you lack strength!" Durahan said with a snort and a huff as he quickly grabbed Shirokuma's golden shoulderpad and with little to no effort whatsoever, he quickly ripped the shoulderpad off of Shirokuma's shoulder, Durahan roared and laughed as he threw the shoulderpad on the ground and then swung his axe once more, hacking Shirokuma's shoulder, creating a large and deep flesh wound on Shirokuma's now-unarmored shoulder, effectively making that arm useless, to bad it was his axe arm.

Shirokuma covered his new wound with his free hand, he took a couple of steps back, not really having any real idea to fight Durahan, Shirokuma coughed violently, doubt started to course through the Golden Samurai Oni, until he saw a red and black tinted handle of a sword behind Durahan's back.

 **"Could it be?"** Shirokuma quietly asked himself and inadvertently asked the three inside purgatory.

'Maybe...' Mizuwani said, his own wound greatly taking the smug and arrogance out of his voice.

 **"Only one thing to do..."** Shirokuma said to himself ever more quietly than before, Shirokuma knew this could be the only option, either that, send the broken Kazeryu upfront in a very physical fight, something Kazeryu simply does not need, he does not need any more pain that he already has endured.

 **"Come on! Is that the best you got! Your Strength does not make me fall and I'll make you rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma taunted and repeated as he waited for the Bison Oni to make his move, the Bison Oni quickly roared right before charging to the Golden Samurai, his axe over his head preparing to cut the golden samurai in half.

Shirokuma quickly sidestepped away from the cleaving blade and with non-wounded arm he quickly grabbed the handle of the Red Sword and as a quick as lighting he pulled out the sword out of straps that made the sword be sheathed and strapped on Durahan's armored back.

There was only silence...Shirokuma waited for a moment, the Bison Oni turned around and looked at Shirokuma who was now holding the Red Sword and him waiting to be replaced with the Red Oni, the Bison Oni laughed at Shirokuma futile efforts in summoning Pichigaru.

"Milady would like a stronger Oni to be with her right now, that's why she isn't responding..." Durahan said with another fit of wicked laughter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Purgatory...**

Streams of fiery red energy began to form a body that was just as tall as Theresa, what formed first was her petite body, her physique being more akin to a school girl rather than most Oni that Theresa has encountered beforehand, after a fiery flash of red light occurred, what appeared in front of Theresa's, Kazeryu's and an injured Mizuwani's is Pichigaru, the last of the Four Legendary Oni being the Red Oni in particular.

She wore a red mask that had horns sprouting at the front of the mask but lacking any eye-sockets of any kind, the mask covered her eyes and forehead but it didn't cover anything else, showing off her paper white skin, her mouth and her nose which were both small and cute, she lacked a helmet, allowing Theresa and the two Oni with her to see her white long hair that the reached near the end of her waist.

She wore a red and black sailor fuku which was basically what stereotypical Japanese school girls used to wear, except it had pieces of red armor with black outlines almost sewed in, the pieces of red armor being made of what it looked to be leather, giving the cloth sailor fuku some better protection against anything sharp, having small and practical shoulderpads which greatly contrast Mizuwani's shoulder jaws and Kazeryu's diamond-shaped shoulder pads and having her skirt have straps of red and black leather sewed in, her presumably white-skinned hands were covered by large red gauntlets that had bracers that went all the way to her elbow.

All of this was a rather strange sight for Theresa, she was showing her face and unlike the other Oni, they were mainly grotesque and monstrous at best but her face was rather pretty, even though Theresa could not see her eyes, and her armor wasn't giving any signs of what she formerly was, Shirokuma has his white fur and bear paw belt buckle, Mizuwani has his scaly tail and his shoulderpad that shaped like jaws and Kazeryu has his helmet but what does this Oni have? A peach?

A Peach-shaped belt buckle and that's pretty much it, this strangely irked Theresa as this Oni was different from the other three, and not just gender either. The Red Oni simply just stood there, she looked at herself first and after some silence of supposedly staring at her gloves based on the fact that she was wearing a mask that covered her eyes, she finally spoke when she redirected her focused on the injured Mizuwani.

"Mizuwani?" She said, almost as if she was blind and could only hear Mizuwani's quiet moans of pain, she slowly walked up to the Blue Alligator Oni, she sees Mizuwani's wound a look of horror on her face.

"How Bad Is It?" She said as Mizuwani groaned loudly as he allowed the Red Oni to touch his wound.

"The Bison guy got a hit on me...Its not as bad as it looks..." He said, trying to give a smile to Pichigaru, but its very clear that hes in great pain, Pichigaru looked at Mizuwani in pity, Suddenly Pichigaru's gauntlets began to glow with a fiery glow and smoke started to emit from the gauntlets, Mizuwani gulped loudly in response, before he could protest, Pichigaru placed her hands on Mizuwani's wound, he screamed in pain as a response, the heated gloves causing him great pain but at least the wound was being cauterize and having no risks of infections whatsoever. After Pichigaru was done cauterizing Mizuwani's wound, he made a weak, pained, broken but thankful.

"You could at least warn me, Peach..." The Blue Alligator said using the name affectionately rather than mockingly, Pichigaru smiled and simply said.

"Warning You Won't Lessen The Pain Slater Gator..." Pichigaru said, Mizuwani slightly smiled back despite the pain he was in.

"Please don't call me that..." Mizuwani said, clearly not liking the Nickname Pichigaru gave him.

"And please take Shirokuma's place, hes also hurt too..." Mizuwani said, Pichigaru quickly nodded in response as he disappeared in a puff of red smoke, once Pichigaru left Purgatory, Theresa spoke to Mizuwani.

"What kind of animal she is?" Mizuwani placed a finger on his chin before answering thoughtfully.

"She loved to fight and some Oni believe that dying in battle and having your spirit in your weapon so you can possess more animals and humans would make you even stronger than before, because of this, Pichigaru was once a Dog, she died, then she possessed a monkey, she died again so then she possessed a pheasant and she died again, this time finally possessing a young girl and staying with that..." Mizuwani paused.

"Her whole possession history is very much based on the legend of Momotaros, literally meaning peach boy in Japanese, Momotaros befriended a Dog, a Monkey and a Pheasant to fight the Oni of Japan, except this time, instead of a boy it was a girl so she called herself Pichigaru, literally meaning Peach Girl."

* * *

 **Back to Norrisville High...**

Streams of red fiery energy began to course out the red katana, the streams of red began to cover Shirokuma's injured body, right after he dodged Durahan's attacks and managed to grab his ripped shoulderpad, after several seconds of Shirokuma being basked in fiery aura of red which strangely smelled of peaches, something that Shirokuma is quite familiar with, a flash of fiery red light occurred, the Bison Oni winced his eyes in response, once the light dissipated, what replaced the injured Golden Samurai was Pichigaru.

"Milady? Do not tell me your with that uncouth Samurai and that ever so prideful Alligator..." Durahan said resting his axe on his armored shoulder.

"I Thank You For Treating Me With Respect Durahan, But Sometimes, Blood...Trumps Water." The Red Peach Girl Oni said as she pointed her katana at the Bison Oni, Durahan growled in response as he stop making his axe rest on his shoulder.

"Well then, please forgive me Milady for my plans must go unheeded!" Durahan shouted as he pointed his axe at the Red Peach Girl Oni.

"Fine...Come Get Me..." Pichigaru taunted as Durahan ran up to her and did a massive vertical swing, Pichigaru smiled as with little effort sidestepped out of the way of the axe causing the axe to hit the earth, Pichigaru slashed Durahan on the hand with her sword, causing the Bison Oni to growl in pain as then Pichigaru sliced Durahan in the pit of his knee.

"Why do you fight like this Milady!?" Durahan roared as he pulled out his axe and swung the blade only for Pichigaru to quickly dodged the massive blade and she quickly retorted with a sword slash at Durahan's other knee causing him to yell in pain as Pichigaru basically incapacitated the Bison Knight despite his size and how well-armored he was, Pichigaru was silent for a while before answering, she gave the Bison Oni a soft smile.

"Because You Hurt My Family..." Pichigaru said, her voice being full of hate and venom despite the smile that was on her face.

"Full...Charge..." Pichigaru said as her sword glowed an aura of black, the black handle heavily complementing the now black blade, Durahan looked at the now black blade in fear before he plead for mercy, Pichigaru pointed her sword at the Bison Knight Oni, a split second later, a buffet of hyper red flames emitted out of the sword and onto the Bison Oni, Durahan was quickly engulfed in flames, causing him to scream in pain, after a couple seconds of this Hellfire, Pichigaru slashed Durhan multiple times her attacks completely slicing the Bison Oni like a hot knife through butter, after several agonizing seconds of pain Durahan exploded in a explosion of red smoke and hyper red fire.

"Part One!" Pichigaru finished proudly as she pointed up to the sky with her left hand and rested her sword on her right shoulder, her right hand gripping the handle of the sword she bears.

 **'Thank you Pichigaru for tagging in...'** Shirokuma chimed in with a pained groan, Pichigaru's unseen eyes quickly widen as she disappeared in a puff of red smoke, almost forgetting that Shirokuma needs medical attention as well, what replaced Pichigaru in her place was the official Oni Keeper, Theresa Fowler, with the weapons out in plain sight.

"Forgetting something?" Theresa heard behind her, she turned around to see Debbie smugly holding the duffel bag, now having the pleasure to having to contain the sword of Pichigaru along with the Axe of Shirokuma, the Crossbow of Kazeryu and the Trident of Mizuwani.


	14. Chapter 14: Uncovering Secrets

**_Chapter 14: Uncovering Secrets_**

 **Norrisville High...**

"Thanks Debbie..." Theresa said as she quickly snatched the bag out of Debbie's hands and then placed all four weapons in the duffel bag before anyone could see her put the weapons in the bag thus revealing her secret as the self-proclaimed Oni Keeper. She quickly decided to walk home after the fight, she'll bet that school is closed after that eventful day, she completely ignored the recovering Ninja who was recovering from being unconscious due to his inability to defeat Durahan, Theresa only wanted rest after some very emotionally and physically draining events that occurred from yesterday to today.

She sighed as now, she has about four voices in her head, at least Pichigaru seems polite so far, only needing to speak when she needs to speak to her friends or what she call them, her family...

'Feeling Better Polaris?' Pichigaru asked the Golden Samurai Oni, her voice being distinctively being sweet and soft by nature rather than childish and loud, arrogant and smug, or strong and gruff.

 **'I feeling a lot better...Especially if you stop calling me that...'** Shirokuma said with a clear tone of embarrassment in his voice , Pichigaru giggled in response, clearly happy that she's with her family after so many years of isolation and rest and not even caring that she's sharing Purgatory with Theresa.

'I Thought You Like It When I Call You That, What Gives?" Pichigaru asked, clearly wanting some answers from the Golden Samurai Oni.

 **'Well, Theresa can hear you and well...'** Shirokuma said, his reasoning being average at best, Pichigaru once again laughed in response especially at Shirokuma's attempts to hide his blush as his face was as red as a tomato, it was so flushed that even his handkerchief couldn't hide his furrowing cheeks

'She Doesn't Care If I Call You Polaris Or If I Call Mizuwani Slater Gator Or If I Call Kazeryu Ryu-Sama, Do You Care Miss Theresa?' Pichigaru asked the violet-haired Oni Keeper.

"It doesn't matter what you call them, their your family after all..." Theresa said quickly noticing that Pichigaru didn't gave her a nickname, something that strangely bothered her for some reason.

'See? She Doesn't Care Polaris...' The Red Peach Girl Oni said, Shirokuma grumbled in response, not wanting to talk.

"Is Kazeryu doing well?" Theresa nonchalantly asked the three Oni as she quickly noticed Kazeryu's silence, something that is uncommon in Purgatory.

 _'I'm doing well...Onee-chan...'_ Kazeryu quickly answered, his voice being childish but lacking that usual upbeat nature that Kazeryu usually has. There was an awkward afterwards as Theresa walked back home, all in the while the recovering Ninja watched her from afar having a fierce glare on his face.

* * *

 **Fowler Residence.**

Theresa was sleeping on her bed, blankets covering her in a warm embrace for she really only wanted to be warm when she taking this quick rest, the Four Weapons of Four Legendary Oni were all leaning against her dresser as usual when she retreats to her home and more specifically her own bedroom.

'Miss Theresa Sure Is Different Than The Girls We Met Isn't She?' Pichigaru asked her family as a way to pass the time.

 **'What do you mean by that Pichigaru?'** Shirokuma asked the Red Peach Girl Oni, Pichigaru giggled in response at their common confusion.

'Well Look At Her Room...' The Three Oni's did what Pichigaru asked, and they did notice that there were a lot of pictures of various musicians holding their musical instruments plastered on her wall, the Three Oni fell silent for a moment.

'She Loves Music, How Innocent And Cute Isn't That Right My Family?' Pichigaru said with another sweet giggle that brought warmth to specifically Mizuwani's cheeks

'I think that explains why she used to contain us in a guitar case despite not owning a guitar...' Mizuwani said with a polite chuckle, for he legitimately just noticed this just now.

 _'Maybe the guitar was used by Mama-sama...'_ Kazeryu suggested with a quiet but innocent voice.

 **'Could be, we could just ask when she wakes up...'** Shirokuma said, his voice being nonchalant at best, the other three Oni nodded in response as they began to converse even more so they can pass the time.

That is until...They heard a very familiar voice...It was certain teenage boy who broke Theresa's heart the other day and required the consoling of three Oni's to cheer her up...

* * *

 **Literally outside the Fowler Residence...**

"Are you sure about this Cunningham? Intruding in a girls house just to take her weapons that may or not exist?" Howard Weinerman asked his best friend Randy Cunningham who was looking in Theresa's room through her window, not even thinking about if he looked like a total stalker if someone else beside his best friend saw this.

"Howard, Theresa is Shirokuma, she literally told me she was him and that Kazeryu guy yesterday, I just need to take the weapons and she'll won't be able to steal the Ninja's thunder again!" Randy exclaimed as he spotted the now four weapons quietly leaning on her dresser, a devious smile grew on Randy's lips, he knows what he's going to do, Randy quickly grabbed his mask out of his bag and before he could Ninja up and take the weapons, the Ninjanomicon glowed, wanting Randy to teach a lesson.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Ninjanomicon, talk some sense in him!" Howard exclaimed, actually wanting Randy to read the Ninjanomicon if it meant not intruding into someone's house and possibly getting sent to a juvenile correctional center for that.

"I bet the Nomicon got my back in this!" Randy said as he quickly grabbed the book out of his bag and quickly opened the book to whatever page, after a split second of opening the book, he quickly went into a state of unconscious.

* * *

 **Inside the Ninjanomicon...**

Randy Cunningham woke up in the Ninjanomicon, like usual the ground was more akin to paper and the drawings are the people who live on it, what appeared in front of him was a crudely-drawn Ninja and what was in front of the Ninja was the crudely-drawn Four Legendary Oni, they didn't had their weapons drawn and so did the Ninja, in fact, Shirokuma had his hand out for the Ninja to shake.

"I know they fought with the First Ninja but I don't need help from anyone!" Randy said, right after Randy said that line, the Crudely-drawn Ninja quickly rejected the handshake Shirokuma offered him and quickly drew his sword out against the Four Legendary Oni, they did the same, clearly angry that the Ninja rejected they willingness to help the Ninja despite the natural animosity between them.

The Ninja lunged at the four demons but was quickly picked apart by the Legendary Four Oni's, the Ninja getting slaughtered due to his pride and unwillingness to be a hero who was humble enough to accept help, the Ninjanomicon quickly made these words that Randy will most likely actually listen to.

"A Ninja should never reignite a flame that should not blaze..."

Randy nodded intently as he placed a finger on his chin, actually contemplating the meaning of the words the Ninjanomicon gave him, Randy quickly snapped his fingers, realizing the meaning of this moral sentence.

"The Four of them reignited my flame! They stole my thunder and so they reignited me and they shouldn't have done that! Thanks Nomicon for being on my side!" Randy said as if he was a genius, the Crudely-Drawn Four Legendary Oni looked at Randy and all collectively facepalmed and groaned loudly, truly not wanting to deal with something like what Randy said, in response to Randy's words of true epiphany the Four Legendary Oni quickly tackled Randy Cunningham and started to pick him apart as well, effectively bringing Randy back to reality.

* * *

 **Now back to reality...**

Randy Cunningham quickly up and quickly stood up as he looked at Howard with a rather smug look, after looking at Howard smugly he quickly put on his Ninja mask, turning into the Ninja of Norrisville.

"I'm guessing Nomicon wasn't on your side this time?" Howard asked, Randy in the Ninja suit quickly responded with.

"Don't worry Howard, Nomicon is on my side!" Randy Cunningham as he quickly grabbed a smoke bomb and then threw it on the ground, causing red and orange smoke to appear and causing Randy to disappear, Howard sighed loudly as he was now alone and looks like he was willing to break in a girl's house to see and take her 'weapons'

* * *

 **Theresa's Room...**

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy said somewhat quieter than usual as he appeared in Theresa's room in a puff of red and orange smoke, he quickly looked at the four resting weapons of the Four Legendary Oni with a glare, he also noticed that Theresa was quietly sleeping in her bed, Randy quickly ignored her for she probably should have already woken up by now, but she isn't, she's still sleeping peacefully in a embrace of blankets and covers

Dismissing Theresa as a heavy sleeper and nothing more, he began to ponder what should he do after getting the weapons out of Theresa's hands, should he blackmail her? Should he just get rid of the weapons? Or should he just use the weapons for himself? Randy began to ponder some more.

That is until Theresa woke up, she quickly sat up from her bed with a yawn, Randy quickly began to panic and before he could disappear in a puff of a smoke bomb, a very gruff and strong voice came out of Theresa's mouth, something that bothered Randy for the voice was simply to deep for a girl's voice.

 **"Why are you here Ninja?"** Theresa asked, almost sounding exactly like Shirokuma, something that made Randy to look at Theresa in confusion. Theresa quickly got out of her bed revealing her golden kimono with a pattern of white cherry blossoms, her long hair tied to a ponytail with one long yellow highlight going from her ponytail to the other end.

"What the juice is wrong with your voice Theresa?" Randy asked, clearly flabbergasted with Theresa's voice.

 **"How do you know my name?"** the Shirokuma partially-possessed Theresa said as she quickly folded her arms at the Ninja, the Ninja himself quickly realized his mistake.

 **"And** **more importantly, why are you in my house and in my room?"** Theresa asked, that is until she looked at the four weapons of the four legendary Oni, Shirokuma already knows why the Ninja is here, he's just toying with the masked warrior.

 **"Is that really the reason why your here...How childish of you..."** Theresa scoffed and spoke, clearly talking down to the Ninja despite the Ninja's power.

"Hey, you can't talk down to me! I'm the Ninja and your just the Oni Keeper! You don't even do the fighting!" The Ninja said truthfully, the partially-possessed Theresa did not falter despite his truthful words and instead scoffed loudly.

"Your not even Theresa! Theresa doesn't suddenly wear a kimono or have yellow highlights!" The Ninja accused once more, Theresa once again scoffed.

 **"I know, I am Shirokuma partially possessing Theresa for she trusts me enough to do this..."** Before the Ninja could say anything he was quickly grabbed by the neck and raised in the air with Theresa's one hand, the Ninja was very much surprised in Theresa's strength, but it was most likely altered due to Shirokuma possessing her, if it alters her appearance it probably alters her strength as well.

The Partially-possessed Theresa scoffed loudly as she quickly went and grab Shirokuma's axe, once she did, golden streams began to pour out Shirokuma's axe and it quickly covered Theresa's partially possessed body, after several seconds of being bask in this yellowy aura, a flash of light occurred and there instead of Theresa having a grip on the Ninja's neck was the Golden Samurai Oni Shirokuma.

Shirokuma growled loudly as walked up to Theresa's window with the Ninja's neck in his right hand and quickly opened the window, Shirokuma then threw the Ninja out of the window.

"What the juice happened!?" Shirokuma heard, believing it was...Strangely Randy's best friend, Shirokuma lightly shrugged to himself as he quickly grabbed the other Oni weapons and headed outside the correct way instead of causing unnecessary property damage.

Shirokuma was now outside now facing against the Ninja with his sword drawn and a glare on his face, they were about several yards away from Theresa's home, behind the Ninja was Howard Weinerman who was poorly hiding behind the many trees around Theresa's home.

 **"I can't believe we're fighting each other, it only gives me more reasons to call you a child and nothing more..."** Shirokuma said with a scoff as on his back were the three other weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's on standby.

"Can you please just shut up!? I'm not a child!" The Ninja said wrathfully, something that brought a smug smile on Shirokuma's smile if he was being honest.

 **"You are a child, and its my job to teach you to be humble..."** Shirokuma said, right before roaring loudly and charging to the Ninja with his axe raised.

Their blades clashed, metal against metal, the blunt and heavy axe greatly contrasting the slim and sharp sword that the Ninja bears, the Ninja quickly broke off the blade clash and did a horizontal slash, Shirokuma quickly blocked the blade with his axe and began once more to talk down to the Ninja.

 **"Your strength will never make me fall..."** Then all of the sudden Shirokuma grabbed the Ninja's head with his free hand, causing the Ninja to yelp loudly in surprise, Shirokuma growled loudly as he harden his grip on the Ninja's head, causing the Ninja to scream in pain as he was now directing his focus on any way to try pry himself off of Shirokuma's grasp.

 **"I'll make you rest about that!"** Shirokuma said with another fierce growl.

"Why are you doing this to me!? I thought you and the other three were like allies to me!?" The Ninja frantically said as an attempt to make the Golden Samurai stop.

 **"Because child, you were willing to hurt Theresa, our Oni Keeper, that's why you came here didn't you!? To expel your frustrations on a girl who doesn't deserve it!?** **"** Shirokuma roared loudly after saying these words, the three other Oni were not as angry as Shirokuma was.

"It was nothing like that! I just wanted to get rid of you four, you were all ruining me! You were all stealing my thunder and the people at Norrisville especially at the school are thinking that I'm a total shoob because of you four!" The Ninja said, Shirokuma actually lessened his grip on the Ninja's cranium in response, believing his words for they were absurd at best.

'Is he serious?' Was Mizuwani's reaction to the Ninja's truthful words.

'I Thought Ninja Candidates Had Standards.' Pichigaru said with a disappointed tone as her mask did not hid her big frown.

 _'Ninja-baka...Still Ninja-baka!'_ Kazeryu chimed in loudly as well.

 **"That's...Something alright..."** Shirokuma said as he finally let go of the Ninja's head and took a few steps away the Ninja to contemplate, Shirokuma was clearly perplexed in the Current Ninja's logical reasoning, getting rid of force of good, just so he can be viewed as competent to the public...So basically he's willing to get rid of four heroes essentially just so he can get his reputation back...

 **"That's...Chil-"** Shirokuma paused, he's going to need a better word than just simply calling the Ninja a child and leave it at that, he pondered for a moment, clearly overwhelmed with the Current Ninja's moral thinking.

 **"No wonder a fool like Randy Cunningham absolutely adores you..."** Shirokuma said, the Ninja was clearly offended with Shirokuma's words for some reason, something that made Shirokuma to raise an eyebrow.

 **"Why would you care about someone Randy? Its not like you are..."** It quickly donned on the Golden Samurai, Howard Weinerman, Randy's Best Friend literally hiding behind a tree and without his heterosexual life partner, Randy almost having an extreme form of favoritism to the Ninja, Randy knowing that Theresa is the Oni Keeper despite the fact that when Kazeryu brought the guitar case with him and the only person besides the Boar Oni was the Ninja himself...

'Wow...We're idiots aren't we? How couldn't we see this connection!? This is almost as bad as that time when Kazeryu wore peasant clothes that barely covered his Oni body and yet was treated like any normal human by every human he met...' Mizuwani said, clearly disappointed in himself for not figuring this out.

 _'Randy-baka and Ninja-baka are both called baka for a reason.'_ Kazeryu said with a childish giggle.

'Really Ryu-Sama?' The Red Peach Girl Oni asked the Purple Dragon Oni.

 _'Not really, I just don't like both of them...'_ Kazeryu answered with a embarrassed giggle.

 **"Well then...What should I call you now, Randy Cunningham or Ninja, I prefer the former myself..."** Shirokuma said with a growl, the Ninja looked at the Golden Samurai with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Don't speak...Whatever comes out of your mouth is akin to manure..."** Shirokuma interrupted the Ninja, no doubt Randy was trying to deny his identity, even thought that's already dead in the water.

 **"No wonder you say bruce, shoob and whatever crap, if the Ninja does it, that's mean the public will start sprouting out gutturals, and you won't feel like an outcast if you do that..."** Shirokuma said with a pitiful scoffed as he folded his arms, angling his hands so he can still hold his axe, Randy Ninja was very much offended with these words

 **"No wonder why you broke Theresa's heart, you were just envious of our strength..."** Shirokuma concluded as having enough of this nonsense, he turned away from the Ninja, having his back facing the Ninja and began to walk away.

But before Shirokuma could walk about five feet away from the Norrisville Ninja, his whole body was being covered with an aura of red and fire, Shirokuma raised an eyebrow, why would Pichigaru want her a word with the Ninja?

Nevertheless, with a shrug Shirokuma allowed himself to go back to purgatory, being essentially replaced by the Red Peach Girl Oni, Pichigaru, after a fiery burst of light occurred, what appeared in the Ninja eyes was not the Golden Samurai but instead the Red Peach Girl.

Pichigaru turned back to the Ninja with a small smile on her paper-white face, the Ninja was very much surprised by this, not knowing that the Red Sword contained a female Oni, due to the fact that he was conscious over his fight with the Bison Oni and pretty much missed a lot of the action.

"Ninja..." Pichigaru said as she walked up to the Ninja, swapping the placement of her sword with Shirokuma's axe, she still have that small smile on her face that strangely seemed to creep the Ninja out.

"Or Randy Cunningham, Either Way, Can You Be A Good Person And Make Something Up For Theresa? I've Been Told She's Hasn't Been The Most Lively Ever Since You Broke Her Heart Like Some Kind Of Monster..." The Red Peach Girl Oni asked the Ninja, her voice being naturally kind and almost soothing to one's ears, something that made the Ninja to actually listen to the words of an Oni.

"I broke her heart?" Randy said, basically giving up on the whole charade, Pichigaru frowned widely in response, this is going to be a lot harder than she thought.

 **'Don't you want to punch in the face twice as hard than before?'** Shirokuma chimed in with a loud laugh, Mizuwani laughed in response to Shirokuma's words

"Shirokuma Literally Told You This Like A Minute Ago..." Pichigaru said, as she gave Randy a incredibly forced smile that the Three Other Oni's could literally sense her barely controlled desire to punch the boy right in the face.


	15. Chapter 15: The Other Oni Keepers

**_Chapter 15: The Other Oni Keepers..._**

 ** _Fowler Residence...About Six Pm..._**

After that dense conversation with Randy 'The Ninja' Cunningham, the Red Peach Oni Pichigaru contemplated Randy's words, they did agreed that Randy will surprise Theresa with a special date tomorrow, if he was being true with his words of course, Pichigaru was happy that her words were so soothing and flattering enough to convince the stubborn Norrisville Ninja to beg forgiveness to the Oni Keeper, or whatever Shirokuma called Theresa, either way, it was a good ending compared to the terrible beginning which was basically Shirokuma having the desire to crush Randy's hand like an egg in hand.

Pichigaru was commended by her family, praising that she choose the morally right path despite Randy's mule-like stubbornness, Pichigaru then quickly walked back to Theresa's house and quickly and discreetly went into Theresa's bed, placing the four weapons to where they were before their fight and words with Randy Cunningham, and quickly went back into her Red Sword effectively making it seem like nothing happened and Theresa was back to where she was beforehand, sleeping and most likely dreaming.

Pichigaru sighed loudly in an elated way as she was now back in Purgatory with her family, she hugged her family, happy with herself that she was able to end things peacefully rather than have unnecessary violence and bloodshed that seems to be quite common during her times of living out in the world rather than trapped in this dark abyss with only her family keeping her family, not that she's complaining or anything, she loves her family and she was willing to go to the end with them and for them.

Shirokuma was also commended by Mizuwani and Pichigaru herself, maybe it was his very direct approach, or maybe it was he, the action is better than words Oni that figured out the Ninja's identity, something that he smugly thought it was rather easy when you really ponder about it. After several hours of banter, Theresa woke up from her deep slumber, she stretched herself, something that wasn't new for her body has been usually in a state of soreness and pain lately, this could be due to over working her body or maybe it was Shirokuma partially possessing or any of the Four Oni's partially possessing her.

Either way Theresa was sore, she sighed at this pain, this pain was nothing to whine about but it was still there, nevertheless Theresa got off of her bed, she quickly noticed that the four weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's were misplaced, she usually places them in order for the earliest she met them to the latest, but strangely, Pichigaru's sword was the closest to her, this made her to quirk an curious eyebrow but she didn't want to overthink anything, she literally found a new Oni Weapon today and she's still recovering from being broken by Randy's rejection.

She checked the time, it was about six, her mother should be home by now, she shuddered to herself, the window was strangely open for some reason, she didn't open it, she didn't want an unnecessary windy draft in her room while she's sleeping especially when the window was so wide open that an intruder could get in and steal everything in her room, luckily, her friends would protect her in anyway they could.

"Was everything alright while I was getting my sleep?" Theresa nonchalantly asked the four probably watchful Oni's who were probably awake during her time of resting.

 **'It was...Interesting...'**

'Interesting if you mean figuring out the Ninja's identity and then realizing they both talk the same way!'

 _'Realizing that Baka is still Baka but only with a mask!'_

'And Fixing A Date For Your Randall Which Is Quite Interesting When You Think About It...'

"What!?" Theresa summed up her reactions to all of their words, figuring out the Ninja's identity!?, Getting another date with Randy Cunningham!? Realizing that a Baka is still a Baka with only a mask on!?

'We calculated...' Mizuwani snuffled a loud cackle before continuing, clearly finding his own words to be comedic at best.

'That your crush is the Ninja, theirs a reason why Randy knew that you were the self-proclaimed Oni Keeper despite the only person that day when we were fighting together was the Ninja himself...' Mizuwani said, right before bursting out in laughter.

'We should have put two to two together Ponytail! Can't believe ANYONE in this town haven't figured this out yet!' Mizuwani said during his fits of laughter, clearly figuring out the Ninja's identity so slowly took a personal toll on his self-pride.

"Randy is the Ninja!?" Theresa exclaimed, not believing the Blue Alligator word's, maybe due to the fact that he was laughing loudly and madly in most cases

'I know right!? I can't even believe it myself! But sure enough...Randy Cunnngham is the Ninja! How Inconvenient when it comes to your love life! ' Mizuwani said loudly, he received a couple of confused looks from his peers in Purgatory, It was rather clear that Mizuwani isn't really taking the Ninja's identity lightly.

'Like what Pichigaru said earlier, theirs got to be...Standards...To be the Ninja...Sorry for badmouthing your crush blush but still...' Mizuwani continued, Theresa looked at Mizuwani and his weapons in slight pity.

 _'Well I for one didn't see that coming! I mean Randy-Senpai being the Ninja-baka!? Despite speaking the same way!?'_ Kazeryu said with a very heavily mocking tone, but then again, he was telling the truth, Kazeryu did not see any connections between Randy and the Ninja if the Purple Dragon Oni was being honest.

"So what your all saying is...Randy is the Ninja and I'm back to dating him..." Theresa thought for a moment, suddenly a big smile appeared on her face, she was getting another date! She was getting another chance with him! And apparently, its all thanks to her Oni friends she was able to get another chance with her crush, something that she is quite grateful for...

'If You Put It That Way, Then Yes, Next Date Is Tomorrow After School Meet With Him At The Front Of Said School, Your Choice Afterwards!' Pichigaru said with a giggle.

"Thanks...Everyone..." Theresa said to the Four Legendary Oni's with a thankful smile.

 **'No need to thank us Theresa, we three figured the Ninja's façade, Pichigaru was the one that managed to make another courtship with you and Randy...'** Shirokuma responded with his usual gruff and strong tone.

"But that's still important, I mean, that means I know Randy's secret identity! He can't blackmail me then because I can just do the same to him!" Theresa exclaimed, the idea of blackmailing caught Mizuwani's attention.

'Ponytail, I'm not sure about creating this relationship if its based on blackmailing with secret identities, not that I'm an expert at romance but still.' Mizuwani said with a shrug that Theresa could not see.

"Well, we could actually work together now as a group or a duo instead of constantly complaining and criticizing each other." Theresa responded.

"We could make a compromise is what I'm saying Mizuwani." Theresa continued, Mizuwani sighed in response.

'Alright I'll believe that...Lets just hope this won't end like last time...' Mizuwani said hopefully, something that caught Theresa's ears.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

In the middle of the biggest part of Norrisville, more specifically near the entrance of the main building of Mcfist industries, was a hooded figure, the cloak being rugged brown as it covered every feature on his body, he was about seven feet tall and on his back was a sword in a bronze sheath, covering the blade in a sleek and clean sheathe, several bystanders stared at the hooded figure as he walked away from the building, some of the more nearer bystanders could smell the cloaked figure, his scent of rotten meat and swamp water seemed to greatly made the passing bystanders to already detest the hooded man.

He snorted in response, not truly caring about other people's opinions of him, he only cares about whatever or whoever he feasts upon, his hunger is greater than any other may it be human or Oni, but he desires something more than simple humans, they have all crunch but no meat, except the fat ones of course, they have meat from head to toe, something that the hooded figure seemed to entice when he wanted something as unfilling as a human

But he desires a challenge when he wants to devour, and with the Oni back and breathing, the Hooded figure could fulfill both of his desires, the desire to devour and the desire to fight for a worthy meal.

His name is Kurushimi and he was different from the many Oni's that was created by the sorcerer, Kurushimi did not want to fight for the sorcerer and toil in his dirty work but unlike the Four Legendary Oni, his reasons for not fighting with the sorcerer are not noble or heroic at all, not in the slightest in some cases, he didn't follow the sorcerer for he believed that he won't get the lion's share of a meal, the meals being humans and other things that have no meat but riddled with bone like rats or rotten fish.

Unlike many other Oni excluding the Legendary Four, Kurushimi was not culled forever by the Ninja and the Legendary Four when he was created several centuries ago, this could be due to being viewed as an animal and is only fulfilling his animal instincts of hunger, because of this he was killed and simply preserved in his sword, because of this he recently found multiple hosts to partially possess starting at the mid-ninety's so he can continue on his self-made quest to live like he always did.

Kurushimi growled loudly as he began to walk out of the city part of Norrisville altogether, plotting for something that will lead to a worthy banquet dedicated to his savage hunger so that he can fulfill his desire to sate his pain-wrenching stomach, and no one, not even the Ninja could stop him from sating his hunger.

* * *

 **Elsewhere once more...In someone's house in Norrisville Suburbia...**

Her hair was blonde, she had a twin who's the only difference between the two was that one that one had her medium length blonde hair in pig tails rather than simply letting it run free, she was considered the lesser of the two twins, her sister being the better clarinet player and the one that has a higher grade point average than her, despite her parents treating her as an equal, she just knows for a fact that if her parents would have to pick on who's theirs favorite, they would pick her sister hands down.

Her name was Cassie, its supposed to be endearing or something for her parents were very much obsessed with star constellations and astronomy in general, so they named her after the Cassiopeia constellation, Cassie's parents named her twin sister Lyra, based on the Lyra constellation of course.

It was Cassie and Lyra's birthday today, their was a party of course, both were given presents and gifts from family members and close friends, but the gift that stood out to Cassie and Lyra was a necklace, it was a simple cut emerald that was as big as her pinkie, it was connected to a thin silver chain and once she got this wonderful gift from her mother specifically, she told her that the necklace was special for it seemed to protect her from danger for the spirit of Deneb was inside, Deneb being the brightest and therefore the most important star in the Cygnus constellation.

Her sister Lyra was given a similar gift from her father instead, being a simple cut ruby instead of an emerald, it was connected to a thin copper chain rather than silver, Lyra was told by her father that the necklace protected him from danger for the spirit of Vega was inside the red gem, Vega being a important star in the Lyra Constellation, which was fairly ironic.

Of course while Lyra believed her father, Cassie simply didn't want to believe her mother, sure Norrisville is home to monsters and killer robots, but that doesn't mean everything was mystical or magical, for all Cassie would know, these necklaces were simply just family heirlooms that was only given to Cassie and her sister for their parents wanted them to pass down the necklaces to the next of kin.

Nevertheless, Cassie was very thankful of the necklaces and was quite sure she was going wear it all the time regardless of the intentions of her parents, she was even going to wear it with her band uniform despite the fact that it is highly advised to only wear your band uniform and nothing else that separates you from another Marching Band Member.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading my Fanfic, this whole Fanfic was one of my crazy ideas after watching Power Rangers (The Current Super Sentai Series), Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider Faiz to be more specific.), and Randy Cunningham.**

 **The Blonde Twin characters are actually characters from the show, they're part of the Marching Band and they play the Clarinets, they make an appearance on the second episode of the entire series,** **I like their designs, so I decided to give them actual names and be actual characters besides being at the background.**

 **And lastly to fit Kurushimi's hunger and desire to devour, his name in English is literally Suffering...Which can be created through hunger...**

 **I want all of you to go to my profile and vote on a poll I made, I will very much appreciate it if you do. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Working as a Team (Part 1)

**Chapter 16: Working As a Team (Part 1)**

 **Norrisville High...Lunchroom...**

Cassie and Lyra were sitting alone with each other at one of the far corner tables of the lunchroom, away from the most popular students or just students altogether, they were wearing their usual school uniform which for them is the Marching Band Uniform, A blue shirt with yellow lines and buttons, blue sneakers, blue pants with yellow lines on the side, a blue and yellow band player hat and a yellow piece of cloth around the waist, luckily the hat was optional so they were at least spared from being teased and bullied due to wearing a stupid-looking hat. The only thing that was giving the twins a difference in terms of attire when your comparing them to a another band member was that they were wearing the necklaces they were given yesterday by their mother and father.

With these uniforms the two blonde twins were basically labelled as band geeks by everyone else that wasn't on the Norrisville High Marching Band, something that neither twin liked one bit, which is probably why their eating at their own empty lunch table, the other band members were simply to weird for them to eat with and everyone else would cast them out for the fear of ruining their reputation or something, like it was considered to be socially taboo to even talk to a Marching Band Member.

So the Blond Twins had each other as company whenever its lunch time, it was better than eating completely alone, that's a silver lining if there was one...

"So what did mom made for you?" Lyra asked her sister who both had bag lunches with them, the only difference is that Lyra got her lunch from her dad and Cassie got her lunch from her mom, it was strange but then again, it was always like this, its almost like they weren't expecting twins so when they did get twins they decided to see who could raise their child better. Cassie quickly opened the bag and see what was inside, she frowned in response.

"Mushroom soup, don't I always tell mom that I don't like mushrooms!?" Cassie exclaimed as she quickly took out the plastic bin containing the broth and mushrooms and plopped it down on the lunch table, frowning at the soup, guess she'll just have to, her sister opened her paper bag and she smiled, greatly contrasting her sister's reaction, something that bothered Cassie to no end, but if their parents were here they would openly complain to Cassie that she was a picky eater and compare her to Lyra.

"Guess Dad knows my tastes more than Mom knows yours, I got my favorite!" Lyra said as she pulled out a plastic container containing baked french fries and another container containing a salad.

"That's because...That's because your favorite food is healthy besides the fries!" Cassie accused her sister, Lyra looked at Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't your favorite like chicken or something?" Lyra replied nonchalantly, Cassie eyes quickly widen but quickly thought of a good response.

"Well...Yeah...But its only when its fried! So there!" Cassie said as she folded her arms with a noticeable glare on her face that was directed to her twin sister.

"I guess..." Lyra only answered as she quickly opened up her plastic containers containing her favorite foods and quickly chowed down with a plastic fork in hand, Cassie sighed as she opened her mushroom soup that she dislikes and with some reluctance began to eat.

Meanwhile Theresa Fowler, the Keeper of the Four Legendary Oni's was getting herself a tray of school lunch for herself, beside her was Randy Cunningham and beside him was his best friend was Howard Weinerman, the two teens are currently trying to do some form of negotiations with each other for they both know their secret identities and pretty much willing to tell the whole school about their secret identities if they said something they didn't like or agree with.

Theresa Fowler grumbled loudly as Randy continually kept on staring at her duffel bag containing the four weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's, like as if Randy was planning on stealing the weapons so they won't be able to enter back into this world and steal his thunder, which is basically his own self-pride.

The two teens quickly noticed that most of the tables were already full of students, meaning that only lunch table that had good space for the three teens was the empty one at the far corner of the lunchroom which had Cassie and Lyra sitting there.

"Are we seriously going to sit with those two Bandgeeks?" Randy said, Theresa looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Does it really matter Randy?" Theresa responded in a deadpan tone.

"Besides, its not like we're going to sit right next to them and they're nice when you get to know them..." Howard said.

"Exactly, thank you Howard for being reasonable..." Theresa said, it was not long until one of the Four Legendary Oni's decided to give his two cents about this whole situation at hand.

'He's reasonable? That's quite a stretch Ponytail...' Mizuwani said rather smugly, like he usually is, before he could snark and talk down to anyone further it was Pichigaru that told him to be silent.

'Theresa Is Talking With Someone That Isn't You, Please Hush Slater Gator.' Pichigaru said in a soft tone, the nickname alone made Mizuwani to be silent, Mizuwani hates that nickname to no end.

 _'Yeah Slater-Baka, please be quiet while Onee-chan is speaking...'_ Kazeryu said, Mizuwani huffed loudly in response, the nickname that Kazeryu gave to him is even worse than Pichigaru's.

The Three teens sat as far away as possible in the same lunch table from the blonde bandgeek twins who were eating their homemade lunches, from the looks of it, the twin with the pigtails seems to be enjoying her food unlike her sister who was eating her homemade lunch with a noticeable frown.

"Alright Randy and Howard, you know my secret identity and I know your's...Randy..." Theresa said, she thought for a moment on how to end this whole situation in a peaceful conclusion and a date that isn't forced.

"Lets just start with this, Shirokuma and the others told me everything while I was asleep, we're not stealing your thunder or whatever you call it, lets actually work together okay?" Theresa insisted with a small smile on her face, wanting to bury the hatchet between the Ninja and the Four Legendary Oni's

"They told you everything?" Randy asked, not wanting Theresa to know that the biggest reason why he even intrude in Theresa's household was to steal the weapons from her.

"Yeah, You going to into my house, my bedroom to be exact in your Ninja guise, Shirokuma partially possessing me and then throwing you out of the window, that explains why the window was open when I woke up, you fighting Shirokuma, then Shirokuma putting all of the pieces together, and then finally ending with Pichigaru getting me another date with you..." Theresa said, Randy nodded in response, relieved that they didn't tell Theresa his intentions of trespassing her home.

"So from now on we're working together? Don't you and the others have to agree with each other or something?" Randy asked once more.

"Don't worry Randy, the other four are agreeing with me..." Theresa responded, somewhat awkwardly as they were the ones who put this plan to go to begin with.

'Right guys?' Theresa thought as an attempt to communicate to the Legendary Four without saying aloud so she won't look like a crazy creep who was talking to herself.

 **'Always Oni Keeper...'** Shirokuma responded along with a loud and gruff scoff.

 _'As long as your the leader Onee-chan.'_ Kazeryu followed with his usual upbeat voice that doesn't seem to falter no matter what, even through problems and bad memories

'I will agree, only for the team though, not for the romantic stuff though Ponytail.' Mizuwani said honestly, or anything close to being honest as Miuzwani can be.

'Your Choice Is Mine Theresa...' Pichigaru said with a light smile in Purgatory, her light and naturally kind voice causing the Oni around her to blush.

"So, do we got a deal, keep our identities a secret, don't spread them anymore or blackmail each other with them, and as a compromise, we work together as a team...Deal?" Theresa said as she extended a hand for Randy to shake, for a moment Randy did nothing, something that worried the Baton-twirling Oni Keeper.

"Also the remember the date after school..." Randy said with a smile as he extended a hand to shake Theresa's face, Theresa blushed as a response and smiled sheepishly back at the handsome Ninja, she couldn't believe this, was Randy actually serious in dating her? Sure it was strung together with the influences of her four friends in the duffel bag she carries but still, he seems to have a genuine desire to date her, something that her pink cheeks to flush even further than it was before.

"Okay Randy..." Theresa said, clear infatuation in her words, Randy smiled as a response, after several moments they went back to treating this day as a normal quiet day rather than a day of negotiations, they didn't question each other further, maybe out of respect for each other, or maybe it was out of fear for making the situation awkward with their rambunctious amount of questions they have for each other.

Theresa was even able to chat with Howard, although Howard was more willing to listen to Randy and he was unusually quiet when Theresa and Randy were negotiating with each other, once the whole situation died down he went back to his usual self, something that Mizuwani was quite bothered by, luckily Pichigaru pipe down the Blue Alligator Oni before he himself can become a bother.

As lunch was finished for the three teens, Randy Cunningham and his best friend Howard Weinerman began walked away from Theresa, presumably so they can have more bromance moments together, Theresa was about to leave the lunch table herself but she noticed the two blonde bandgeek Twins, she honestly forgot about the two girls, they were staring at her with widen eyes and dropped jaws, Theresa had little to no clue why are they staring at her.

'Why are they staring at me?' Theresa asked the Four Oni, their answers were heavily varied for they're just as clueless as the Oni keeper.

 **'Did they overheard your conversation with Randy?'** Shirokuma suggested, it was a good answer for sure.

'Or maybe it's because of the fact that your the first person who was willing to sit in the same table as them and wasn't ludicrously forced to.' Mizuwani said, before snickering, admitting to the Theresa and the three other Oni that he couldn't let an opportunity go to waste.

'How About Just Ask Theresa?' Pichigaru suggested, somewhat bluntly despite her sweet voice. Theresa frowned in response.

"Why are you two staring at me?" Theresa asked the blonde twins, her voice being surprisingly tinge with venom, she wished she could have said it better instead of as harsh as it can be. Theresa sighed loudly and spoke in a way similar to Pichigaru.

"I'm sorry for putting it extremely bluntly, why are you two staring at me?" Theresa asked with a tone that's sweeter than candy, Pichigaru was incredibly impressed with Theresa's honey-coated tone. The Blonde Twins finally spoke after Theresa sweetened up.

Before the Blonde Twin could answer, out came crashing through the opposite lunchroom wall of where Theresa is standing was two Oni's, they were both seven feet tall, one was thin and had continuously shedding scales, it wore white scale-like armor that covered its long body from head to tail, it had arms but lacked any legs to speak of, it had the face of a cobra but it lacked any eyes whatsoever, making it seem like it was a Naga-like creature rather than any snake, the other Oni lacked any armor so it was clear that it used to be a ram, having huge blackened horns that completely covered its bright green eyes, it had a maw of sharp teeth and lacking any skin, in fact, it looked rather diseased, patches of skin completely missing from the Bighorner Oni's bipedal body.

They both roared loudly as they swung their weapons, a large scimitar for the Cobra Oni and a massive warhammer for the Bighorner Oni respectively, screams and chaos became the main course in this lunchroom today, Theresa stood her ground as the two Oni's quickly paid their attention to her while all of the students except strangely the Blonde Twins exited out of the lunchroom out of fear.

'Well that escalated quickly...' Mizuwani summed up, the other three Oni in Purgatory sighed in response.

"Well if isn't the Oni Bearer..." The Rattlesnake Oni said, its voice being high-pitched and squeaky, the sheer tone of its voice caused Theresa to flinch, despite how loud and how ear-bleeding the Cobra's Oni voice is, Theresa stood her ground as she quickly opened her her duffel containing the Four Legendary Oni's, that is until she noticed that the blonde twins are still here.

"What are you two doing, get out of here!" Theresa said to the Blonde Twins, they did what they were told as they ran out of the door, that was until the Cobra Oni blocked the way to the door.

"Just where do you think you two lovelies are going!?" The Cobra said loudly to the Blonde Twins, they screamed out of terror in response, the Cobra Oni raised its scimitar to the two Blonde Twins.

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy said as he appeared in a puff of red and orange smoke right alongside Theresa Fowler, the Rattlesnake Oni directed his attention on the Ninja instead of two useless citizens

"Look what we got here...Its the Ninja along with the Oni Bearer! What a very lucky day we have!" The Big Horner spoke with a deep and almost Cajun tone, despite not having any lips and only having a skinless mouth to speak with.

"Yeah, but your luck has just ran out!" Randy said, Theresa looked at him with a glare and a groan, Randy turned his head to Theresa with a confused look on his face.

"Stop making jokes in a time like this!" Theresa said as she pulled out Shirokuma's axe, she dropped the duffel bag as streams of golden energy began to course out of the axe of Shirokuma and then quickly covering Theresa's body, after several seconds of being basked in this golden glory a flash of light occurred, after the light dissipated, what appeared instead of Oni Keeper Theresa Fowler was Shirokuma, the Golden Samurai Oni.

 **"Ninja...Our strength will make them fall..."** Shirokuma said as he pointed his axe at the Bighorner Oni, after he did this the Golden Samurai grabbed the three other weapons out of the duffel bag, strapping the crossbow underneath his belt, effectively holstering the crossbow and strapping it on his side, he strapped the sword and trident on his back.

 **"And they will rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma said, the Rattlesnake Oni hissed loudly at Shirokuma's boastful words, Randy nodded in response, actually listening to the Golden Samurai.

"Alright! Lets waste these Shoobs!" Randy said as he pulled out his Ninja sword, the Bighorner Oni snorted in response as he charged to Shirokuma while the Ninja rushed to the Rattlesnake Oni to protect the Blonde Twins

"Ninja rings!" Randy said as he threw several razor sharp ninja disks at the Rattlesnake Oni, the Rattlesnake Oni blocked most of the disks with his scimitar, causing the Ninja rings to be deflected off of the Rattlesnake's blade, the Rattlesnake Oni roared and laughed as its opened its mouth revealing four incredibly sharp and long fangs dripping with venom and then all of the sudden out from the Rattlesnake Oni's mouth was a beam of venom-colored energy, Randy quickly dodged the beam by jumping out of the way.

"Ninja Boom Ball!" Randy said as he threw the explosive capsule at the Oni, the Rattlesnake Oni retorted by tail whipping the explosive ball back at the Ninja, Randy quickly dodged the ball avoiding being turn in a sticky little pieces.

Meanwhile, the Bighorner Oni hammer clashed with the blade of Shirokuma's axe, the two Oni's growled at each other loudly as they swung their weapons against each other, their strength being relatively pretty similar as neither of them seem to be struggling with the clashing of their weapons

Shirokuma roared loudly at the Bighorner Oni as with all his might pushed the Bighorner Oni away from him, the Bighorner Oni quickly swung his mighty hammer at the Golden Samurai Oni, Shirokuma quickly sidestepped away.

"You think you can get away with that!?" The Bighorner Oni said in response for missing his hammer swing as he turned its head to the Golden Samurai Oni, He quickly opened his massive skinless maw and then all of the sudden shot a ball of red energy at Shirokuma, the Golden Samurai wasn't fast enough to dodge the fire blast, Shirokuma fully took the blast in the chest, once again breaking his chest armor and causing his exposed chest to be furiously singed by the blast of fire.

Shirokuma growled in pain but he still retained his fighting stance, the Bighorner Oni laughed as he once again charged to the Golden Samurai with its hammer raised, the Bighorner Oni brought his hammer down to the Golden Samurai, Shirokuma quickly responded by allowing the hammer to strike his free hand shoulderpad.

"Very smart!" The Bighorner Oni said, before the Bighorner Oni could pull back his hammer, Shirokumka slashed the Bighorner Oni with his axe in a wide horizontal swing right at the Bighorner's stomach, causing the Bighorner to screech in pain.

 **"I know...It was!"** Shirokuma responded loudly as his newly put back shoulderpad was now shattered but it luckily it protected his free hand arm from damage, the Bighorner Oni roared at Shirokuma as the Bighorner Oni covered his new large wound as it oozed blood.

 **"Someone tag in..."** Shirokuma said with a loud pained sigh as he looked at his broken shoulderpad, slightly frowning for its going to take some time to repair this armor damage.

 _'I got this Kuma-sama!'_ Kazeryu blurted out either Mizuwani or Pichigaru could answer, Shirokuma was hesitant but he nodded as he quickly strapped his axe to his back and he quickly equipped Kazeryu's crossbow, streams of purple began to course out of the Purple Crossbow, the streams of purple began to cover Shirokuma's entire body, after a few seconds of being basked in this purple aura, a purple lighting-like flash of light occurred, after the light dissipated, what replaced the Golden Samurai was Kazeryu, the Purple Dragon Oni.

 _"Hello Ram-Baka!"_ Kazeryu said as he waved the Bighorner Oni rather energetically, the Bighorner Oni was rather confused if it was being honest, never having a greeting like that especially if it was an opponent.

 _"Mind if I defeat you!?"_ Kazeryu asked as he spun around and pointed his crossbow at the Bighorner Oni with a big hidden smile on his face.

"Of course that I mind!" The Bighorner Oni responded, clearly overwhelmed by Kazeryu's upbeat aura, Kazeryu giggled as he squeezed the trigger, causing a crossbow bolt to fly to the Bighorner Oni, the arrow hit the Bighorner Oni's wound, causing the arrow to go completely through the Bighorner, it screeched loudly in pain.

 _"Couldn't hear your answer!"_ Kazeryu said with a giggle as he charged up a bolt shot, he squeezed the trigger once more, this time the crossbow bolt being more larger than the previous one, the Bighorner Oni was more prepared for the crossbow bolt, quickly dodging out of the way by jumping out of the way, being surprisingly quite agile despite his size and wounds.

Kazeryu growled loudly as he shot a couple more crossbow bolts, only for the brutal Bighorner Oni to simply dodge the purple bolts of energy, the more Kazeryu attacked with his crossbow, the more missed shots he would have, this only angered the Purple Dragon Oni as he continued his onslaught of purple energy bolts.

 _"I'm done being the Baka in one's joke!"_ Kazeryu said with a shout as his crossbow glowed an aura of black, activating his ultimate attack, the Bighorner Oni didn't falter as he dodged most of Kazeryu's crossbow bolts

 _"Mind if I blow you up!?"_ Kazeryu asked, his voice having a strong tone of frustration, the Bighorner Oni didn't respond, waiting for Kazeryu to fire his attack.

 _"Couldn't hear you!"_ Kazeryu shouted rather angrily as he squeezed the trigger.

That is until the Rattlesnake Oni noticed that Kazeryu was charging up a potentially dangerous attack, while he was parrying the Ninja's blade, he quickly shot a sphere of venom-like liquid at Kazeryu out of his four-fanged mouth, more particularly his face, the venom sphere popping when it hit Kazeryu' head staining his dragon helm and more importantly getting in his eyes, great pain was the result, the venom being more akin to boiling hot water mixed with eye-rending ink.

 _"Argh!"_ Kazeryu screeched in pain as he quickly tried to rub his eyes with his freehand, completely not caring about firing the Storm Bolt and instead more focused on trying to wipe off the venom out of his face and eyes, the Bighorner Oni quickly capitalized on the opportunity. Before Kazeryu could react to the Bighorner Oni, the Bighorner quickly swung his hammer at Kazeryu's left thigh causing it to break in half.

Kazeryu screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his left leg being essentially useless with his thigh bone broken, all in the while the Three Oni's and the Oni Keeper could hear the Purple Dragon Oni's pained screams and could only simply watch. The Bighorner Oni laughed as he raised his hammer over his head, wanting to crush the Purple Dragon Oni's skull this time.

'Fucking Bastard!' Mizuwani shouted, his tone being greatly angered as he watched the wounded Kazeryu, something that Theresa quickly noticed for he never heard this tone of voice coming out of Mizuwani's mouth.

 **'Kazeryu! You Need to grab one of our weapons!'** Shirokuma said, his voice being frantic and highly worrisome, a tone that Theresa never heard from Shirokuma's mouth, which greatly surprised the Violet-haired Oni Keeper.

'Pick me! I'll teach this piece of filth what it means to hurt my family!' Mizuwani shouted rather angrily, he was a given strange look by Pichigaru, Mizuwani then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, it was an injured Kazeryu that took Mizuwani's place after a puff of purple smoke.

'Ryu-Sama!' Pichigaru said, her tone being saddened but relieved as she immediately ran up to the injured and sobbing Kazeryu with cauterizing hands on standby, Theresa quickly ran up to Kazeryu as well.

'Kazeryu...' Was all Theresa said, her face sporting a frown as the Purple Dragon Oni only silently stared at her, not speaking a word, before Pichigaru started the cauterizing process, Theresa quickly hugged Kazeryu.

'Why did you want to fight the Oni?' Theresa asked, Kazeryu waited to answer.

 _'I thought I could defeat him, guess not...'_ Kazeryu said rather weakly with a loud sniff.

'Don't Ever Do That Again...' Theresa only said, Kazeryu hugged back before saying.

 _'Don't worry Onee-chan...Can you please allow Momo-san to do her thing?'_ Kazeryu said, Theresa broke off of the embrace and smiled at the Purple Dragon Oni.

Meanwhile back in the real world, Mizuwani quickly replaced Kazeryu in the same position he was at, Mizuwani quickly rolled out of the Bighorner Oni's way as it brought its hammer down, causing the tiles of the floor to immediately shatter in pieces, Mizuwani immediately got to his feet as he glared rather angrily at the Bighorner Oni as he held his trident with his right hand, Mizuwani growled loudly as he strapped his crossbow under his belt.

"Who the hell are you?" The Bighorner Oni said as he rested his hammer on his shoulder.

"I'm Mizuwani, And I'm different than the Purple Dragon..." Mizuwani said as he pointed his trident at the Bighorner Oni, the Oni laughed violently as a response.

"How so? Are you going to die instead of going back into your weapon or what?"

"I'm different because of the fact that I'm going to beat the ever living life out of you until you stop breathing..." Mizuwani said, his tone being dark and cold, most likely due to the Bighorner Oni breaking Kazeryu's thigh.


	17. Chapter 17: Working as a Team (Part 2)

**Chapter 17: Working As a Team (Part 2)**

 **Norrisville High...Lunchroom.**

Mizuwani charged at the Bighorner Oni with his trident pointing towards the Oni, the Bighorner Oni laughed and prepared itself to parry the trident, Mizuwani smiled and quickly strafed to the right of the Bighorner Oni and then swung his trident at one of the Bighorner's hoofs, causing the Oni to be sweped off the ground and then landing on the ground on it's back, it roared loudly as it quickly got up, Mizuwani then stabbed the clumsy but intimidating Bighorner Oni right in the right forearm, two of the prongs piercing the diseased flesh of the Bighorner Oni, Mizuwani growled loudly as he pulled out the trident causing the wounds to start bleeding a lot more than it was before.

The Bighorner Oni roared loudly as it swung its massive warhammer, unlike Shirokuma who was fully decked in armor, Mizuwani had very little so he was able to doged several of the Oni's hammer swings, Mizuwani jumped back to avoid an overhead hammer slam, then all of the sudden, Mizuwani's trident started to glow an aura of black, the Bighorner Oni was rather perplexed by this sudden aura of energy.

"Riptide...Slice!" Mizuwani shouted as he threw the energy aura hued trident at the Bighorner Oni with all the might he could muster, the Oni quickly blocked the trident with the end of it's warhammer, effectively blocking the trident...If the warhammer didn't shatter once the trident made contact with it.

"What!?" The Bighorner Oni exclaimed and then screamed in pain as the trident pierce the Oni's plagued flesh as the whole entire trident was stuck in the Bighorner's body, the pronged end completely going through its body and popping out of its back.

"Impossible!" the Bighorner Oni roared loudly as Mizuwani only glared in response, before the Bighorner Oni could try to pull the trident out of its body, Mizuwani ran up to the Oni with a noticeably loud growl and with a blue aura engulfing Mizuwani's right foot, before Mizuwani ended the Bighorner Oni's life, Mizuwani spoke to the Oni with a very honest and incredibly cold tone, greatly contrasting his usual voice and attitude.

"This is what happens...when you hurt...My Family!" Before the Bighorner could even react to the Blue Alligator Oni's words, Mizuwani roundhouse kick the trident causing the streams of watery-blue energy to connect to the trident, the Bighorner screeched in pain as the humanoid beast fell to the ground on its back, Mizuwani quickly moved away from the Oni and after several seconds, the Bighorner Oni exploded in an explosion of blue and white, after the smoke dissipated, the remains of the Bighorner was notihing but ash and Mizuwani's trident, Mizuwani scoffed loudly as he seemed to calm down.

As Mizuwani picked up his trident he quickly turned to Randy struggling to fight the Rattlesnake Oni.

'Are you alright Mizuwani?' Theresa asked in Purgatory, Mizuwani sighed loudly and nodded quietly.

"Is Kazeryu okay?" Mizuwani asked, wanting to know if the Purple Dragon Oni was okay after being attacked by both the Rattlesnake Oni and the Bighorner Oni.

'He's Recovering...Don't Worry Mizu..." Pichigaru said with a reassuring tone, Mizuwani was silent for a moment, its quite clear that he's bothered by Kazeryu's damaged well-being and Shirokuma's as well.

"Are you sure?" Mizuwani said, his mood and voice being clearly different than it was beforehand.

 **'Don't worry Mizu...He's okay...He's being treated by Pichigaru...And you know how well she is when it comes to healing...'** Shirokuma reassured

"Hey!" Mizuwani shouted to the Rattlesnake Oni who was entangling and coiling Randy with its tail, the Rattlesnake Oni turned its head to the Blue Alligator Oni and hissed loudly in a rather intimidating manner.

"Don't come any closer! Or the Ninja and these two Lovelies will feel the sweet embrace of death!" the Rattlesnake Oni as it pointed its sword at the two blonde twins who were cowering in fear, Mizuwani glared and growled as he stood his ground.

"Put down your weapon Traitor and I will let the one of the lovelies leave with their lives intact!" The Rattlesnake Oni said as it inched it's blade closer to the blonde bandgeeks, Mizuwani was silent for a moment, before anyone in Purgatory could give their say on what to do, Mizuwani dropped his trident on the ground, the trident making a noticeably loud clang sound as it hit the floor.

"Thank you..." The Rattlesnake Oni said rather kindly right before spinning around and then uncoiling Randy causing Randy to be essentially thrown in Mizuwani's way, Mizuwani quickly caught Randy who was unconscious agaig, Mizuwani dropped him on the ground right before grabbing his trident off the ground and charging to the Rattlesnake Oni, the Rattlesnake shot a long stream of venom at Mizuwani, Miuzwani quickly tipped his conical hat down, causing the hat to block the stream of neon green venom but inadvertently destroying the front of Mizuwani's conical hat.

Mizuwani jumped up and prepared to do a overhead strike but was quickly slammed down to the floor by the tail of the Rattlesnake Oni, Mizuwani spat out blood due to the pure force of the tail slamming onto him and then by the impact of the floor, his chest armor is now cracked and broken and now his hat is barely covering his face, the Rattlesnake Oni laughed before redirecting its attention to Lyra and Cassie.

"You two are next!" The Rattlesnake Oni, Cassie and Lyra screamed in terror in response, the Rattlesnake Oni roared loudly as it prepared to swing its sword down to Cassie in particular to permanently end her.

"NO!" Mizuwani yelled, the others in Purgatory had similar reactions, Cassie's necklace started to glow an aura of green, Lyra's necklace also started to glow an aura but it was red just like the color of a ruby and it was bit more faint, neither Lyra or Cassie notice the sudden glow of the necklaces but it was the lying and pained Mizuwani that notice this illumination.

Cassie's body was instantly covered in a aura of green, Lyra noticed this real quick, the Rattlesnake Oni swung its sword to Cassie, before Cassie could get slashed by the Rattlesnake Oni's sword, a green flash of light occurred, causing the Rattlesnake Oni to be dazed by the sudden flash and thus completely missing its sword swing, after the flash of light dissipated, what appeared instead of Cassie was a surprising sight to see especially to her twin sister Lyra.

It was an Oni or at least Mizuwani thinks it was an Oni, it was about six feet tall and its physique was similar to Mizuwani being akin to a young athlete's form rather Shirokuma's ogre-like physical form, its skin is pitch-black like Miuzwani or Shirokuma and in some cases Kazeryu, its head wore a mask of a traditional but demonic Japanese Kabuki mask, half of the mask being green and the other half being red and more menacing looking, all with a black base to compliment its skin, the Oni had horns as well, having a large red horn on the red side of its mask and having a smaller green one of the green of its mask, it wore green large boots with red bangles on the boots ankles, it wore green metal gantlets with red outlines and patterns, it wore a gold shoulder pad with a large spike on top on its right shoulder and another gold shoulder pad on his left shoulder, this shoulder pad lacks the red spike but supplements it with a small yellow spike instead.

It wore a green chest plate that had red outlines and a large collar, it wore a tasset that had green metal plates, covering the sides of its thighs and loin with green armor, covering the tasset however was a red with gold outlines sash, and to top it all off, the Oni had two sheathed and holstered green maces strapped to its back.

The Oni was silent for a moment, the Rattlesnake and the Blue Alligator Oni was also silent, Cassie was also silent and the others in Purgatory were rather silent as well, the Oni blinked for a moment before he popped his neck with his thumb and then spoke with a noticeably very reserved and calm tone, his voice greatly contrasting his appearance.

'''Let me say this to start...I must protect my new master at all costs...''' The Oni said as Rattlesnake Oni roared loudly in response to the appearance of the Oni, Cassie was a bit taken aback by the fact that her sister was basically replaced by this monster, her jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

'''For I am Deneb...Oni of the beautiful art of Kabuki...''' The Red and Green Oni now known as Deneb said with a noticeably loud scoff and then all of the sudden, Japanese-style fans appeared in his hands in puffs of smoke followed by the ironic sudden sound of a rattlesnake tail rattle, something that confused the Rattlesnake Oni but nevertheless spoke to the Red and Green Oni

"A Lovelies turning into an Oni? How quaint!" the Rattlesnake Oni hissed as it point its sword at the Red and Green Oni, the Red and Green Oni only responded by getting into a battle stance, more specifically a stance of that of a powerful martial artist as he placed the random fans behind the sash that was covering Deneb's green tasset, the Green and Red Oni didn't even bother to unsheathe his pair of maces to battle the Rattlesnake assailant.

The Rattlesnake hissed loudly as it swung its scimitar to Deneb, Deneb quickly dodged the sword and in response kicked the Rattlesnake away from Cassie and Mizuwani, before the Rattlesnake could spit out some venom it was quickly struck by an uppercut from Deneb, the Rattlesnake Oni was struck by another kick and then a palm strike from the poised and calm Deneb.

'''Aren't you going to help me...Vega?''' Deneb asked as he turned around to look at Lyra, Lyra's necklace glowed even more so than before, the ruby being hued in an aura of red, a red flash of light occurred, Lyra screamed in response as she was taken to Purgatory, after the flash dissipated, an Oni appeared instead of Lyra.

This Oni was different when your comparing to Deneb or Mizuwani, it was seven feet tall, its skin was black but it was sort of hard to tell when the Oni was completely covered in bronze armor and chainmail, it wore large bronze boots and gantlets with protruding spikes, it wore large knight-like shoulderpads with one large spike protruding out of the armor, its chest armor is akin to a knight as well, it had a heavily-plated tasset that covered its leg, its helmet was akin to a bronze gladiator helm with three horns protruding out of the helm, and to top it all off, it had a bronze seven-stringed lyre strapped to its back and large scorpion-like claws on its gantlets.

The Oni known as Vega was silent for a moment as the Rattlesnake Oni screeched loudly due to the fact that now it has to deal with another traitor Oni, Vega cracked his knuckles before he spoke with a somber voice.

"-Don't worry Deneb...Being the Oni of music...I'm always a couple steps ahead...-" Vega said as he glanced at the lying and defeated Mizuwani.

"Alright...Theresa...Can you please tag in for me?...I really need Pichigaru's magic touch..." Mizuwani said with his usual smug but nevertheless honest tone.

'Your okay now? You don't want to go on a rampage or anything like that?' Theresa asked with the same smug but honest tone, Mizuwani laughed in response, going back to his usual self instead of what he was when the Bighorner Oni was still alive.

"Yeah...The Ram Oni is dead... Kazeryu is avenged...I'm bleeding internally, and it hurts like hell to laugh..." Mizuwani said as he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, Theresa then appeared Mizuwani's spot in a puff of smoke/

The two good Oni quickly charged to the Rattlesnake Oni, the Rattlesnake Oni was quickly overwhelmed by the violent scorpion claws of Vega and the punches and kicks of Deneb, Deneb quickly unsheathed his two maces revealing that the head of his maces are made of pure jade, he quickly struck the Rattlesnake Oni away from him and Vega, Deneb's maces quickly glowed an aura of black as he prepared his final attack.

"No! Thats the same thing that killed my comrade!" The Rattlesnake Oni said, Deneb and Vega only nodded in response, Deneb quickly ran up to the Rattlesnake Oni and before the Oni could scream, Deneb quickly swung both of his maces at the same time causing the Rattlesnake Oni to scream in pain as the green cudgels made contact with the Oni's chest, causing the Rattlesnake Oni to go flying back and into the lunchroom wall causing the Rattlesnake Oni to explode in an explosion of green and red.

'''That...Was refreshing...''' Deneb said after the smoke and fire dissipated, the remains of the Rattlesnake Oni being nothing but smoke and ash.


	18. Bonus Chapter: Oni's and Catchphrases

**Bonus chapter: Catchphrases...How do they work?**

 **Author's Note: As a gift for an unexplained hiatus, I made a little tongue-and-cheek non-canon chapter for you readers, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **"My strength will make you fall...And you will rest forever about that!"** Shirokuma said as the Golden Samurai Oni spun his axe and then swung the golden blade, causing a nearby tree to be chopped down in one clean swing. Shirokuma, Theresa and the rest of the four legendary Oni were all at the forest part of the Norrisville outskirts practicing their fighting skills after a long day of battle.

'Why do you say that?' Theresa asked curiously, Shirokuma raised an eyebrow as he chopped the fallen tree's branches off nonchalantly, most likely to use them for fire wood.

 **"What do you mean?"** Shirokuma retorted, feeling genuinely confused by Theresa's words, Theresa lightly sighed in response as she wondered why would Shirokuma ask something like that.

'You know...Your catchphrase...' Theresa said as the other Oni's in purgatory quickly joined in the conversation.

'You know...My strength will make you fall! Rest forever about that! That catchphrase that you always say whenever you possess me partially or not...Why do you always say that or a variation of that?' Theresa asked as she imitated Shirokuma's gruff and strong voice as she said Shirokuma's usual catchphrase.

 **"Well...Now that you mention it...I do say that a lot..."** Shirokuma admitted as he placed his thumb underneath his chin as he planted his on the fallen tree's tree stump.

 **"I guess I say it to intimidate my foes and to make a point I guess...Gives me strength...And that strength will make them fall...And they'll rest about that..."** Shirokuma said with an awkward tone, clearly bewildered by the subject of catchphrases and the reasons for using them despite literally just spouting out the catchphrase.

'What are you two talking about?' Mizuwani interrupted, clearly intrigued in the conversing of catchphrases and how their supposed to work.

'I'm talking to Shirokuma about why does he has a catchphrase, something that you have as well...' Theresa responded, Mizuwani cocked a eyebrow and tilted his hat-shadowed head to Theresa in response.

'I don't have a catchphrase...I'm different from the Golden Bear.' Mizuwani said with genuine nonchalance, Theresa looked at Mizuwani as if he was just joking around and if he was being serious.

'Are you serious!? You literally just used your catchphrase right in front of me!' Theresa exclaimed loudly, it was Kazeryu that responded to Theresa's words as Mizuwani looked at the violet-haired Oni keeper in confusion.

 _'Out of all the answers that I've been given...Onee-chan's answer is the only answer I could've heard!'_ Kazeryu said with a childish laugh, Pichigaru politely laughed along with him, Theresa facepalmed before saying to Pichigaru in particular.

'And Kazeryu just used a different version of his! Pichigaru! Your the only sensible one...Are you picking up any of the catchphrases that these three constantly spout!?' Theresa asked the Red Peach Girl Oni feeling as if she was the only one who could answer the golden question, Pichigaru replied with a shrug before speaking in her usual kind and naturally sweet voice.

'I Honestly Have No Idea What Your Talking About...But I Do Know This... Blood...Trumps...Water...' Theresa was completely silent but it was clear that she was very frustrated due to having to deal with the Four Legendary Oni's.

'You literally just used yours! And unlike the others, yours was just tact on at the last second! Yours wasn't even cleverly put in it like the others!' Theresa exclaimed once more, clearly pissed off that only Shirokuma gave her a clear answer on why they used catchphrases and even then, Shirokuma's answer wasn't really that good of an answer to begin with for he literally just used his catchphrase at the end of his answer.

'What Are You Talking About? I'm Just Saying that Blood Trumps Water...There's Nothing Wrong About That.' It was not long before Mizuwani spoke once more, adding more frustration to Theresa's already disgruntled mood.

'Its better not to argue with Theresa...She's different from the us Oni...' It was the Purple Dragon Oni that continued while Mizuwani tried to control his quiet laughter.

 _'Yeah Momo-sama! Onee-chan always asks questions and she'll never hear the answers!'_ Shirokuma continued of where Kazeryu left off.

 **"For her voice makes others fall...And they'll have to rest about** **that!"** Now it's time that the Red Peach Girl Oni would interject.

'But Her Voice Will Never Break Us Unlike The Other Oni...For We're A Family...And Blood...Trumps Water...' Pichigaru finished with a soft and honest smile.

Theresa screamed in frustration as the Four Legendary laughed in slight amusement out of Theresa's exaggerated frustrations, they were clearly tricking the Violet-haired Oni Keeper that they did not know that they had nonchalant and non-forced catchphrases, the Four Legendary knew that they had catchphrases that they constantly use, but it didn't bother them one bit. Unlike Theresa of course...


	19. Chapter 18: Forming A Camaraderie

**Chapter 18: Forming A Camaraderie**

 **Meanwhile in Purgatory...**

Mizuwani smiled lightly as Pichigaru was tending his injuries and wounds, he was genuinely worrying about Kazeryu's well-being as he was fighting the Bighorner Oni, luckily and fortunately, Pichigaru is amazing when it comes to healing so Mizuwani's mood lit up when he saw the Purple Dragon Oni in his usual mood, the only difference here is that he wearing a blindfold, most likely to protect his eyes from dust or anything that will damage the Dragon Boy's optics even further...

"Everyone Doing Okay?" Pichigaru asked for she was the only one of the Legendary Four that wasn't hurt in the slightest, but then again she wasn't tagged in by any of them which is understandable for she was the only one who could heal.

 **"I'm fine...Kazeryu is okay...But the true question is...Who was the two other Oni that helped us during our time in need?"** Shirokuma asked as he tried his best to fix his broken armor, Pichigaru answered with a shrug.

"I'm guessing they were Oni that we missed back when we had permanent physical forms..." Mizuwani answered with a light shrug, not having any real clue.

'That's probably the most likely answer, Mizuwani, the most important thing is however...Is that they helped us and it seems like those two Blonde Twins are their keepers.' Theresa chimed in, using the Oni Keeper terminology that Shirokuma made up to sum what Cassie and Lyra are.

 **"Their names are Vega and Deneb right?"** Shirokuma asked the whole, it was the blindfolded Kazeryu that quickly answered.

 _"Yes Kuma-sama! Kabuki-looking Oni is Deneb-shi, and Harp-using Oni is Vega-shi!"_ Kazeryu said as he spun around freely and energetically, almost as if he was never struck by a massive warhammer or had venom splashing his eyes.

 **"They seem like good Oni...Only time will tell if they hold the same ideals and intentions as we do..."** Shirokuma inquired with a quiet tone but it wasn't quiet enough for Pichigaru to hear his words.

"They Saved Our Lives And Helped Fought Against The Rattlesnake Oni, I'm Pretty Sure Their Most Likely Goodies..." Pichigaru said as she turned to Shirokuma and gave him a small smile, Shirokuma only huffed in response as he folded his arms.

"Goodies? Is that a new nickname you just came up for them?" Mizuwani said to the nickname-giving Red Peach Girl Oni, she smiled sheepishly at the Blue Alligator Oni and without a hint of sarcasm said.

"Let Me Do My Work Please!" She said as she went back to healing Mizuwani, Mizuwani sighed as he didn't want to question Pichigaru's constant nicknaming to everyone except strangely Theresa.

 _"Yeah Wani-san! Let Momo-sama do her work!"_ Kazeryu chimed in energetically, causing the Blue Alligator Oni to grimace.

* * *

 **Norrisville High Lunchroom.**

Deneb and Vega stood side-by-side silently, after several seconds of this silent idling, they both disappeared in puffs of smoke, Vega disappearing in a puff of bronze smoke and Deneb disappearing in a puff of green smoke respectively, what appeared after the smoke dissipated, Cassie and Lyra appeared with rather surprised faces and shocked expressions, a different reaction compared to Theresa's first time in being possessed by an Oni.

Theresa quickly stood up from the spot she was lying on, she stared at the two blonde twins with a intrigued look, Randy who was still dressed up as the Ninja slowly regained consciousness as he quickly stood behind Theresa.

"Do you know what just happened to you two?" Theresa said as she walked up to Cassie and Lyra who were still a bit taken aback by the sudden turn of events, Lyra responded with a shake of the head but it was Cassie that spoke.

"Mom and Dad were right all along!...It wasn't some stupid metaphor...The necklaces literally protected them from danger...By the spirits of Deneb and Vega..." Cassie said as he looked at her emerald necklace with a new form of importance.

"Told you Cassie, should have listened to Mom's words when Norrisville is the home of monsters and Ninjas.." Lyra said, Cassie glared at her twin sister in response, clearly not wanting her sister's comments especially in a time like this.

"You were just possessed by those spirits...Can you hear them in your thoughts?" Theresa asked, clearly bewilder by the fact that their is such thing as other Oni Keepers.

''She seems like a nice young lady, its quite important to make friends...Cassandra...'' The Kabuki Oni named Deneb said as he was Cassie's Purgatory, Cassie quickly heard the Kabuki Oni's words

'How do you know my name?' Cassie retorted to the calm and collected Deneb, he lightly laughed in response to Cassie's words before saying.

''Let me say this to start...I was your mother's protector for quite some time, before she lend me to you as an extra guardian, she would occasionally want advice from me in how to treat you properly, I was the one who always recommend mushrooms in your diet.'' Deneb said, this immediately made the already flustered Cassie even more mad.

'You mean your the one who ruins every single school lunch I ever had since middle-school!?' She internally exclaimed, Deneb was taken aback by this sudden outburst, Cassie quickly interrupted the Kabuki Oni by speaking to Theresa.

"Yeah I can hear the Lunch-ruiner loud and clear..." Theresa gave the hot-headed blonde a cocked eyebrow, not even wanting questioning Cassie Theresa quickly turned to her sister with pigtails.

"What about you...Lyra is it?" Theresa asked the more reserved blonde twin.

'-This girl is quite different...But then again...Your linked to me so we're quite different as well.-' The Lyre-playing Oni named Vega said as he was Lyra's personal Purgatory.

'Did you really protected my dad from bad guys and monsters too?' Lyra asked the Song Oni, Vega responded with a light laugh and spoke in a somber but calming tone.

'-Of course Lyra...Your father was kind and trusting enough to lend me to you as a guardian...Like Father like Daughter I will protect you as well. For I am Vega...Oni of Song, Oni of Music, either of these titles will do just fine.-' Vega said, Lyra smiled lightly to the Lyre-playing Oni's words

"Yeah, I can hear mine too, he's very nice as well." Lyra said with a nod, Vega laughed lightly in response.

"Okay...So those spirits are called Oni, their just like me and Shirokuma, you know the Golden Samurai that seems to out-show the Ninja whenever they both appear? That's Shirokuma." Theresa as she realized that the four weapons of the Four Legendary Oni's were all still strapped to her back, instinctively she pulled out Shirokuma's axe and showed it to Cassie and Lyra.

"So that Rattlesnake monster that Vega and Deneb fought, are they Oni too?" Lyra asked, Theresa responded with a nod as she went to go get her duffel bag to she won't have to carry four weapons on her back.

"Yours and Ours are like the only good ones right?" Cassie said after she seemed to calm down after being told that her lunches were all intentionally ruined by an Oni's advice.

"Seems to be, Shirokuma and the other four used to help out the Ninja." Theresa finished as she quickly notice that the Ninja wasn't here in the Lunchroom, he must have smoke bombed away while the trio were talking to one another about the subject of possession and Oni's.

"Well, nevertheless...We should meet again at like three at Greg's Game hole and talk some more...I can give you some pointers in how to keep your mind safe from exploding into chunks when you have to listen to a new voice in your head." Theresa said as she chuckled lightly at her own joke, the blonde twins did not laugh at all, something that made the whole situation awkward.

"Sooo...See you two later, Cassie and Lyra...Name's Theresa if you didn't already knew." Theresa said as she awkwardly walked away from the two blonde Oni Keepers, most likely to go home for school is most likely closed after this wild and crazy monster attack, Theresa left the two blonde twins with more questions rather than answers.

"Are we actually going to Greg's Game Hole?" Cassie asked Lyra, She responded with a light shrug.

"Well, we probably should, I mean we don't have any friends...And she seems to accepting of us...And Vega is insisting on it..." Lyra said, Cassie sighed loudly in response as she folded her arms.

"Okay fine! Since all we have is each other, we might as well have another person who gets possessed by a spirit as our only other friend!" Cassie said as she huffed loudly, clearly just wanting to go home and confront her mother.

''Cassandra, are you okay?'' Deneb asked, clearly worried in his current master known as Cassie and her current mood of agitated based on her constant wrathful sighs and huffs.

''I understand why your angry...You never wanted me to begin with...You were simply given the necklace that my spirit lingers in...You never asked for this burden...I'm sorry...'' Deneb said honestly, something that actually made the hot-headed Cassie to feel slightly guilty due to Deneb having to apologize for something he couldn't really control.

"No Deneb...I'm sorry for my overblown angry fit over the fact that you inject mushrooms into my daily diet...You were just keeping me healthy...Thank you for that."

"And you saved my life when you possessed me..." Cassie finished quietly as she looked down to the ground, somewhat disappointed in herself for not thinking things through.

"Talk about not wanting you as my protector...I do want you as my personal bodyguard, its kind of nice to having something like that especially in a town like this." Cassie said, The Kabuki Oni smiled lightly in response.

* * *

 **Some Time Later...**

Theresa was rather surprised that Cassie and Lyra actually did came to Greg's Game Hole so they can talk some more about their current situation of suddenly being an Oni Keeper or whatever what Shirokuma calls her, so instead of just wasting time on playing videogames they decided to go to the food hole part of Greg's Game Hole so they can at least have their stomachs filled while they discuss about the subject of Oni's and possession.

They ordered some food, well more like Cassie ordered the food for she made extra their wasn't any mushrooms or anything of the sort, Cassie was given a raised eyebrow from Theresa due to her hatred of mushrooms but Cassie quickly ignored the Violet-haired Oni Keeper by saying that she'll pay for the food as a trade-off, Cassie was then heard a compliment from Deneb, something that Cassie somewhat cared about if she was being honest.

"So you two got any questions or anything you want to get off of your chest?" Theresa asked with a kind and friendly smile as the three Oni Keeper's waited for their food to arrive.

"Yeah, I got one, Is there anyway to control the possession process?" Lyra asked, Theresa was silent for a moment to answer.

"Not really...Only the Oni has the power to possess you, so that means they will possess you when they think its right...Well...In my case I can somewhat control it because I need to grab one of the weapons in order to be possess-able." Theresa answered along with a quick nod as she glanced at her bag that contained the four weapons of the four Legendary Oni's

"Also, they can partially possess you...Which means..." Theresa paused, having some trouble explaining to the two blonde twins about partial possession, that is until Shirokuma in particular partially possessed the Violet-haired girl, causing Theresa to suddenly be wearing a golden kimono with a pattern of cherry blossoms, suddenly having her ponytail grow long in length and causing her highlights to become yellow instead of magenta, and suddenly bearing a traditional Japanese parasol.

"What!? How and why did you change-"

 **"Partial possession is when an Oni possesses you from a short distance, not needing to hold their possession weapon...Because of this, I control Theresa's body, while changing her appearance in the process."** Shirokuma said in his usual gruff and strong voice as he was partially possessing Theresa.

"So the person I'm talking to right now is Shirokuma?" Lyra asked, the partially possessed Theresa nodded in response right before Shirokuma stopped partially possessing Theresa, causing Theresa to lose the long ponytail, parasol and kimono, before Theresa could speak, another Oni partially possessed her, causing Theresa's Highlight to suddenly dye blue in color and causing the highlight to be longer than the rest of hair, she suddenly had black-rimmed glasses and was suddenly wearing a blue dress shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Of course our voices don't change...Breaking the immersive factor, this is Mizuwani speaking by the way if you can't tell by the random attire change and the voice deepening..." the Mizuwani partially possessed Theresa said right before Theresa quickly went back to her original and usual attire.

"And now your talking to the real me." Theresa said somewhat annoyed that both Mizuwani and Shirokuma decided to partially possess her without warning. Lyra looked at Theresa with this form of awe as she quickly grabbed her necklace and looked at the ruby gemstone.

"Vega can do that too right?" Theresa nodded in response, Cassie on the other hand didn't seem to interested in the subject of partial possession.

"Of course, only if he wants to...Remember that girls...Their not weapons...Their not pets...Their real people that so happens to have their spirits inside of objects." Theresa said as she gave Cassie and Lyra another friendly smile, Lyra nodded to Theresa clearly listening to the Violet-haired Oni keepers words, Cassie on the other hand wasn't listening as much but she nodded as well.

The three Oni Keepers kept their conversation going until their food arrive, while they ate, they talked about normal things such as news or school, after they ate and after Cassie paid for the food, the three Oni Keepers went downstairs to Greg's Game Hole to play some arcade games, despite Theresa's reluctance to do so given her natural distaste of the arcade.

They had fun and bonded with one another as they spent the afternoon playing arcade games all in the while Kazeryu 'forcefully' partially possessed Theresa so he can spare her the pain of having to do something she doesn't like if it means making some friends with two other Oni keeper's.

* * *

 **Authors note: Alright lets get this out of the way in how the Oni's dialogue are worded.**

 **"Shirokuma is always in bold, being the strongest and gruffest Oni around you his dialogue needs to pop out whenever he wants to speak."**

 _"Kazeryu is always worded in_ _italic, contrasting Shirokuma's bold and strong words with italic and light ones."_

"Underlining is around whenever Mizuwani speaks, as a balance between light and strong, pretty much showcasing Mizuwani's middle of the road stats."

"Pichigaru Always Have Her Words Start With Capital Letters...No Matter What."

 _ **"This Is What Happens When The Four Legendary Oni's All Possess Theresa At The Same Time And Combine Together... Or The More Plausible Reason Of When Their All Talking At The Same Time."**_

'''Deneb has three quotations whenever he speaks...''' ''However when he thinks or speaks in Cassie's Purgatory its only two quotations instead.''

"-Vega always have a dash at the start of any sentence and the end due to being interrupted countless times by his brother Oni Deneb.-"

 **"Kurushimi has half of every sentence start in bold** _while the other half of the sentence being italic."_


	20. Chapter 19: Climatic Showdown (Part 1)

**Chapter 19: Climatic Showdown (Part 1)**

 **Norrisville Pawn Shop...Tuesday...**

If Theresa was being honest, she enjoyed her date with Randy after she formed a friendship with Cassie and Lyra, they actually went to a semi-fancy restaurant and talked about non-Ninja and non-Oni things, which really did surprise the Violet-haired Oni Keeper for she would expect Randy to at least acknowledge the fact that they're now two more Oni Keepers in Norrisville and now their stealing even more of the Ninja's 'thunder' than ever before.

Nevertheless, it was Tuesday after school and there wasn't a single monster attack, not a single one in the entire day, Theresa was relieved by this due to the fact that her Oni friends were rather injured after the fight at the lunchroom on Monday, because of this Theresa was rather grateful for the lack of Oni presence if it means that her Oni friends could tend their wounds and repair their armor...Except for one certain thing that can't be simply repaired by Shirokuma.

However, by Mizuwani's humble request, Theresa was currently browsing through a local pawning store for something very specific, a Japanese conical hat, Mizuwani's hat was badly damaged during yesterday's fight and Shirokuma can't fix non-armor headgear.

'Found one yet Theresa?' Miuzwani asked as he and the rest of the Legendary four were all in Purgatory as Theresa was looking around the store for the hat.

"Not yet, you know, in hindsight I should've probably went to a costume store, a way higher chance of finding a good replacement for your hat." Theresa answered as she shrugged lightly.

'Shall we take our leave then?' The Blue Alligator suggested honestly and humbly, his voice lacking the usual smugness or arrogance that it usually bears.

"Yeah...We probably should." Theresa answered as she exited out of the Norrisville Pawn Shop and instead went to a costume shop so she could buy the Blue Alligator Oni another hat.

"Anyone need anything while I'm out here?" Theresa asked the Legendary Four, it was the Red Peach Girl Oni that answered.

'Can You Buy Some Spring Onions For Me Theresa? I've Been Told By A Certain Purple Dragon That A Certain Golden Samurai Bear Cooked Some Breakfast For You, I Would Like To Do The Same.' Pichigaru said, Theresa smiled in response, happy that Pichigaru feels obligated to cook some breakfast for her.

 _'Onee-chan can you buy me some more crayons please? I have a lot of paper but not anymore crayons'_ Kazeryu asked after the Red Peach Girl Oni spoke.

"Sure Kazeryu, and thank you Pichigaru for the thought of cooking for me, its a nice gesture especially with all of you four helping me with my daily struggles." Theresa answered with a soft smile as she began to walk a bit more quickly than beforehand.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Kurushimi growled loudly as he opened his bloodied jaws to devour some more flesh of a Rat Oni, the taste of its diseased and skinless flesh being foul at best, especially since it was an easy kill for the Hungering Oni. Kurushimi was currently in the Norrisville Outskirts and more specifically the forest part of the Norrisville outskirts, usually forests like these are the main spawning place of Oni's due to the large quantity of animals readily available to be corrupted by the Sorcerer's magic.

Kurushimi ripped out another piece of meat off the Rat Oni corpse and devoured the unappetizing morsel, Kurushimi growled loudly once more as he spat out the piece of meat, already tired of the disgusting meat, he desires more, he desires something more delicious, he needs something that will satisfy both his hunger and his desire for a greater challenge.

He roared loudly before walking away from the disgusting corpse, Kurushimi began to ponder on his next move, he has heard that the Four Legendary Oni are back into this world through irregular means of possessing a single person rather than possessing multiple people, something that perplexed the Hungering Oni for sharing a single body to possess isn't good at all when it comes to the numbers game.

Nevertheless the Hungering Oni needs to be even more stronger than he is right now, he needs more food, he needs more Oni flesh, something that is rare in this modern world of humans, he lumbered off putting on his cloak and hood once more to hide his Oni identity through the guise of cloth, the Hungering Oni heard a rustling sound nearby, instead of just ignoring the rustling noises, Kurushimi walked closer to the rustling noise.

"Who go's there!?" A metallic voice said as all of the sudden what appeared in front of Kurushimi is a robo-ape wearing a bowler hat, he was hiding in the trees and probably accidentally kicked a shrub, that's most likely the reason why there was a rustling sound to begin with.

Kurushimi didn't answer immediately for he noticed the Robo-ape had a vial of green liquid, Kurushimi knows that liquid, its the same poison that turned Kurushimi into this starving brutal monster, despite this Kurushimi wants the green stank, he needs it if he wants to become stronger than ever before.

"What are you deaf or something?" The Robo-ape said as the Hungering Oni was still staring at the Robotic ape, after another moment of silence, the Hungering Oni roared and charged to the Robo-ape, the robo-ape wasn't fast enough to move away from the Hungering Oni as Kurushimi tackled the robotic primate.

 **"I'm am not deaf...** _But you being Dead is correct."_ Kurushimi finally spoke, his voice being deep and monstrous, the Robo-ape was quite astounded when the cloaked Hungering Oni spoke for the first time.

Before Bertram could even respond to the Hungering Oni, Kurushimi quickly grabbed the robotic ape's head and with one single motion, ripped the head out of the ape's body, Kurushimi laughed loudly as he threw the head on the forest floor making a noticeably loud thud as it hit the ground.

 **"I will be taking your power..** _.For my power will be greater than ever before..."_ Kurushimi said as he laughed once more happy that he now has a vial that contains the thing that turned Kurushimi into this brutal monster, Kurushimi left the Norrisville Outskirts, most likely to find more power as he left Bertram's corpse to rust and eventually fade away.

* * *

 **Norrisville...**

Theresa was still in town but it was fairly apparent that she was quite happy with her current state of affairs, she got the spring onions that Pichigaru needs, she got two packs of crayons (including a large sketchbook.) for a certain Purple Dragon Oni, and she got two of the same conical hats for Mizuwani so he can shadow his Oni face once more and can keep a spare one if the replacement gets destroyed.

Before the Four Legendary Oni could thank Theresa for her willingness to use her own spending money to buy things that they want or need, Theresa heard a scream and the roar of an Oi, more specifically a scream of pure terror, Theresa instinctively spoke to the Legendary Four.

"Everyone ready?" She asked clearly not afraid of the Oni threat, despite asking this question it was rather apparent that she already knew the answers.

 **'Always!'** The Golden Samurai Oni said, the strength and gruffness in his voice making his voices seem more honest and have a lot more meaning that it already has.

 _'Of course Onee-chan!'_ The Purple Dragon Oni said,despite having a childish voice that was light and energetic, it was clear that he was being serious.

'As ready as I'll ever be...' The Blue Alligator Oni said, being honest but having that small tinge of arrogance allowing his words to be have more flare and prominence.

'Do You Really Need To Ask?' The Red Peach Oni said, despite her kind and naturally sweet voice it was clear that she was strong and powerful.

With a light nod, Theresa ran to where the danger was, greatly contrasting what Theresa used to do whenever danger or evil causes havoc throughout Norrisville.

* * *

"This is all mine and mine alone!" The Oni said with a roar as it was inside a large jewelry store breaking display cases and grabbing whatever it desires, this greatly contrasted the other Oni's for this Oni in particular had a desire for personal gain which could be its biggest reason why it was attacking a Jewelry store.

To describe the Oni's looks it was very much feline in appearance having similar jaws and paws but being skinned and diseased like most Oni, it had a skull of tiger on its right arm seemingly stitched on to be used as a brutal fist weapon and was fairly well-armored in green and black metal similar to the robots of Mcfist's, the armored covering its chest and legs, it only had one bloodshot eye as the transformation from animal to Oni most likely caused the other eye to be rendered unusable.

The Oni roared loudly as it quickly broke another display case with its skull head arm and then grabbed a diamond necklace and eyed the chained jewel with a look of awe and glee, the Mountain Lion Oni laughed loudly, that is until in a quick flash of red light the diamond necklace disappeared in the Oni's hands.

"What the?" The Mountain Lion said loudly as it quickly looked around only to see Pichigaru holding the chain of the necklace she wielded her katana on the other hand and the three other weapons of the Legendary four strapped to her back, the Mountain Lion Oni roared loudly before speaking in its shivery and screeching voice.

"Hey! Raid your own gem store will you! That necklace is mine and mine alone I saw it first! Give it to me!" Pichigaru smiled honestly to the Mountain Lion Oni's words.

"You Want It? Then Come Get It..." Pichigaru said as she turned her honest smile to a smile of pure smugness as she threw the necklace in the middle of herself and the Mountain Lion Oni, it roared in response as it charged to the necklace, completely ignoring the Red Peach Girl Oni with its one and only eye, before the Oni could grabbed the necklace once more it was quickly shot back by a purple bolt of energy.

The Mountain Lion Oni roared at Pichigaru but it was surprised that it wasn't there anymore and instead it was Kazeryu who had his crossbow pointing right at the Mountain Lion Oni, Kazeryu laughed cheerfully as he spoke with his natural upbeat and childish voice.

 _"Mind if I shoot you down?"_ Kazeryu asked the Mountain Lion Oni, despite already having a response to anything that the Oni would say.

"I would mind fretfully now get out of my sight!" The Mountain Lion said as it punched the tiled floor and grabbed a large chunk of rock and then threw it at the purple dragon Oni, Kazeryu quickly dodged the stone and then quickly the Mountain Lion Oni with another purple bolt as he spoke his usual catchphrase.

 _"Can't hear the answer!"_ He said as he gave the Mountain Lion Oni a peace as he laughed loudly, the Mountain Lion Oni roared as it was fairly clear that it was being incredibly bothered by Kazeryu's childish and inappropriate antics.

The Mountain Lion Oni charged at Kazeryu's its claw raised as its desire to shut the purple dragon Oni increased tenfold, Kazeryu laughed happily as he spoke to one of the Legendary Four.

 _"Tag in!"_ The Purple Dragon Oni said as he picked out Mizuwani's trident in particular effectively switching with the Blue Alligator Oni with a puff of blue smoke, Mizuwani scoffed loudly as he struck the Mountain Lion with a swing of his trident causing the enemy Oni to screech in pain, Mizuwani then kicked away the Oni before saying in a calm and collected tone.

"Don't worry...I'm different from the Purple Dragon of the storms..." Mizuwani said with a shadowed smirk as his old conical hat was replaced with a new one, this new hat was bigger than his previous one and had less of a cone-like top.

"You Bastard! Stop switching around!" The Mountain Lion Oni shouted as it charged to the Blue Alligator Oni with its skull gantlet raised, Mizuwani smirked even so smugly as he quickly the avoided the attack with a simple sidestep, right before tripping the Mountain Lion with one of the trident's prongs, Mizuwani quickly swung his trident down to the tripped Oni's back causing the beast to emit a pained growl.

"Alright Shirokuma...You can finish this..." Mizuwani said as he strapped his trident to his back and instead equip the axe of Shirokuma, causing Mizuwani to be replaced with the Golden Samurai Oni known as Shirokuma.

 **"My Strength will make you fall!"** Shirokuma said right before noticing that the mountain lion Oni was actually lying on the floor, Shirokuma scoffed at this sudden revelation and then said in his usual gruff and strong voice.

 **"But it seems like you have already fallen even before I display my strength!"** Shirokuma said as suddenly his axe started to glow an aura of black, before the Mountain Lion Oni could even react to the new Oni Shirokuma quickly drove his axe in the enemy Oni's back causing the Oni to scream in pain right exploding in an explosion of white and yellow right before saying in a calm and collected tone.

 **"Climax...Chop."** He said as he disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke, after the smoke cleared, Theresa replaced the Golden Samurai Oni as she quickly stashed the four weapons of the Legendary Oni back into the duffel bag which also had spring onions, coloring books, and a rice hat inside of the bag as well.

Theresa smiled happily as the Legendary Four complimented one another and complimented Theresa for how 'Possess-able' her body, Theresa thanked the Legendary Four with a smile but sheepish smile on her face.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

The Hungering Kurushimi looked at the green portal with awe as he stood inside of the same cave of where Shirokuma's axe used to be, right beside the Starving Oni is an empty vial that formerly had some of the Sorcerer's magic inside, it was used up to make this massive green floating and swirling whirl-pool, Kurushimi laughed loudly in response, step one of his masterful plan is completed, now he needs to attract the legendary four to this portal.

His plan to satisfy both his almost insatiable hunger and his battle lust is almost complete, using the dark portal he managed to make using both the Sorcerer's magic and his years of longevity of living as an Oni, the Hungering Oni will go back in time and awake an ancient and powerful Oni lost forever and laying dormant in modern times and then devouring it so he can become the stronger than ever before and then finally fighting and devouring the Legendary Four, and after the Legendary are slain by the jaws of Kurushimi, Norrisville is next, and no one, not even the Ninja, not even this so called Oni Keeper will stop him from satisfying his brutal hunger.


	21. Chapter 20: Climatic Showdown (Part 2)

**Chapter 20: Climatic Showdown (Part 2): A "Normal" School Day.**

 **Wednesday...Norrisville High.**

"As you can clearly see, water can be simply purified through boiling, filtering, or if you want to do it in a more chemical way...Coagulation..." Mizuwani said to the classroom as he was currently partially possessing Theresa out of her request, Theresa was supposed to do a presentation but she was a bit nervous so out of her own request she asked the Blue Alligator Oni in particular to do the presentation for her, Mizuwani did the presentation and was doing rather well clearly enjoying his time if it meant talking with other humans or in this case teaching other humans about something water related. And despite enjoying it he was doing rather well for a first timer, this could be due to his smug tone giving the aura of confidence and with the formal look of white dress shirt, black-rimmed glasses and black dress pants invoking a tinge of formal authority.

"Any questions people?" Mizuwani to the rest of the class who were listening rather intently, a hand was raised which Mizwauni obliged.

"Question Doug?" Mizuwani asked the logical teenager, clearly confident in the fact that he can answer every single question this class will throw at him.

"Why do you have a completely different voice from yesterday?" He asked, Mizuwani raised an eyebrow in response, he was expecting a question that was related to this subject rather than vocal tones and volumes.

"I felt that having a more...Stronger voice is a the way to go if you want people to listen to your words." Mizuwani replied ever so smugly, Doug nodded in response but then asked another question.

"Then how did you change into different clothes when you went to the bathroom without having those clothes to begin with?" Doug asked, Mizuwani still retain his smug smile before saying in a calm and collected tone.

"Simple, got these clothes out of my locker on my way to the bathroom rather simple Doug..." Mizuwani answered once more, Doug quickly prepared another question.

"And How did your hair highlight grew longer and is now blue instead of lavender?" Doug asked, Mizuwani sighed loudly before saying in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I easily replaced it so it can be more sophisticated than a passionate but graceful lavender to coat my highlights, something that you clearly need to also..." Mizuwani replied as he folded his arms, trying to act as polite as possible to the question-brewing teenager.

'Is he always like this?' Mizuwani asked Theresa who responded with a loud but quick sigh.

'He's even worse...Just ignore him and he'll probably stop.' Theresa said as Mizuwani could literally sense Theresa face-palming out of pure irritation.

"And why are you wearing glasses even though you we've never seen you before with glasses?" Doug asked, the Blue Alligator Oni was rather irritated by this out-of-topic question.

"Can we have relevant questions? Its not that hard Doug..." Mizuwani said clearly trying to not have venom in his voice as he spoke to Teenager, Doug didn't listen as always and infact ask another irrelevant question.

"Why can't we have irrelevant questions?" Doug asked, Mizuwani quickly ignored him as luckily the science teacher known as shut Doug's chattering trap from asking any more questions.

* * *

 **Norrsville High: Lunchroom...**

"Hello Everyone! I Made Delicious Fried Chicken For Everyone! Don't Worry Its One Hundred Percent Delicious!" Theresa said behind the lunch stall, her voice tinged with a note of sweetness and softness somewhat contrasting her normal voice, instead of having a blue streak in her highlights, its instead coated bright red and is shorter than the rest of her hair, she was wearing black glasses that most blind people would wear, most likely covering her now-red iris eyes, she wore a red plaid skirt with a white long shirt and on the top of her violet-haired head is a small fashionable red beret complimenting her now red highlights, her normal shoes were replaced with black dress ones along with long white socks.

Pichigaru at her own request wanted to see if her cooking was just as good as the school's cooking and so with some minor convincing from Principal Slimovitz and the Lunch Lady, Pichigaru was able to cook lunch's current specialty.

'Aren't you getting a little carried away Pichigaru?' Theresa suggested, Pichigaru innocently giggled in response and said to the violet-haired Oni Keeper.

"Don't Worry Theresa, I Can Handle A Little Bit Of Criticism If That What's Your Talking About..." Pichigaru said as several students went to where Pichigaru and with a sweet and honest smile she served several hungry students the Fried Chicken she managed to make in under an hour.

"Enjoy The Meal!" She said ever so happily as she waved goodbye and then waited for some more hungry students who want to take bites in some original made Fried chicken.

 **'Your not that naive Pichigaru, you know very much of what she means of being carried away...'** Shirokuma said as he folded his arms in Purgatory.

 **'Besides...I want to help out in Theresa's school day...'** Shirokuma grumbled underneath his breath so that no one could hear, to bad everyone including Theresa heard his gruff and naturally loud words.

'Really Shirokuma? That's really nice of you...' Theresa said with a small smile, Shirokuma blushed as a response thanking the fact that hes wearing a golden bandanna to cover his mouth, Mizuwani laughed at Shirokuma's words.

'I like how your acting like a little kid despite being the tallest and the strongest!" Mizuwani said as Kazeryu giggled childishly at Mizuwani's words.

 **'What do you mean by that Mizuwani?'** Shirokuma said clearly annoyed at Mizuwani's commentary.

 _'That your jealous of Wani-sama and Pichi-sama!"_ Kazeryu said as he went back to draw some more drawings of puppies and kitties, Shirokuma grumbled loudly in response as he went back to being stoic and strong.

'Don't worry Shirokuma, you'll get your time in metal-working class.' Theresa said, Shirokuma only responded with a grunt and this single sentence.

 **'I don't want to repair armor, I want to try helping you out in art class.'**

"Oh Hello Lyra And Cassie! Would You Like Some Of Pichigaru Made Fried Chicken?" Pichigaru said to the Twin Oni Keepers, who were only visiting Theresa for they wanted to know the reasons why Theresa was even making food in the kitchen to begin with.

"Don't worry Theresa, Mom and Dad always make us homemade lunches so we're good." Lyra in particular answered.

"And Deneb finally talked my mom out of constantly adding mushrooms in my diet so I'm good too." Cassie said with a small smile on her lips, Pichigaru smiled kindly and nodded understandingly in response.

* * *

 **Norrisville High: Gym...**

It was dodgeball today, something that was greatly expected in physical education especially when you have a gym teacher such as coach green, Theresa lacked any highlights this time and instead she let her hair run wild by getting rid of her ponytail band, and her clothes was replaced with tight purple jeans, white and black sneakers, a white tank top and a purple baseball cap.

Kazeryu who was partially possessing Theresa was on one side of two rows of various fellow students who were preparing for this fun and competitive game of dodgeball, Kazeryu had a jovial smile on his face as several students noticed that Theresa had her hair down and out of a ponytail.

 _"Ready for every answer you give me Coach-san!"_ Kazeryu said with his usual cheery and childish voice, Coach Green responded with a raised eyebrow but nevertheless blew the whistle causing the battle between two dodgeball teams.

 _"This game seems fun! How exciting!"_ Kazeryu said to his fellow classmates as they were quickly eliminated by the opposing and aggressive team.

'Kazeryu, you have to dodge the balls and throw them at the other team, got it?' Theresa said, Kazeryu with a big grin on his face nodded in response, when he received an answer from Theresa, Kazeryu quickly realized he was last on his team and the other team had about six people left who had dodgeballs.

 _"Haha! Okay! Mind if beat you at this game?"_ Kazeryu said, all six threw a dodgeball, Kazeryu with great reflexes dodge all six dodgeballs by sidestepping out of the first and second one, spinning out of the way of the third and fourth one and jumping and ducking out of the fifth and sixth. The opposing team were rather astounded in Theresa's new found dodging skills.

 _"Haha! Couldn't hear an answer!"_ Kazeryu said as he quickly picked up a single dodgeball and then quickly spun around right before throwing the dodgeball eliminating one of the enemy dodgeballers, Kazeryu laughed loudly as he grabbed another dodgeball and then surprisingly did a somersault before throwing another ball eliminating a dodgeballer.

 _"This is to much fun!"_ Kazeryu said as he quickly tossed another dodgeball upward and then kicked the ball to one of the opposing team causing another one of them to be eliminated, Kazeryu giggled loudly as he was now facing only three left, with a arrogant and playful smile, he grabbed the three remaining dodgeballs and rolled them over to the opposing team.

 _"Lets make this even more fun than it was before! You each get a free shot on me!"_ Kazeryu said as he stuck his hands out to be more easily hit by a dodgeball, he even closed his eyes, the opposing took this opportunity to heart and at the same time they their dodgeballs to the Kazeryu-partially possessed Theresa, Kazeryu smiled and at all of the sudden jumped over all three at them at once surprising everyone with his agility and jump height, Kazeryu laughed as he eliminated the rest of the opposing team and finished it off with a pose of sticking out the peace sign to the fully-eliminated team while giving them a playful smile.

"And today's winner in dodgeball is Theresa Fowler!" Coach Green said as the rest of Theresa's cheered the Partially Possessed girl on.

* * *

 **Norrisville High: Art class...**

 **"See, its not how your strong your hand is, is how graceful your hand and your brush can be..."** Theresa said in a somewhat gruff but still feminine voice, she wasn't wearing glasses nor a hat of any sorts but her ponytail was even longer than before and her ponytail had a long yellow highlight going from the end of her ponytail to the beginning of her entire head of hair, she was a yellow with white cherry blossom pattern kimono and beside the calligraphy she was daintily holding, she was also holding a traditional Japanese parasol that had a bear paw and a cherry blossom painted on the top of the sun umbrella.

 **"Allow your passion, allow your strength to be at ease as gracefulness is Calligraphy's biggest need."** The Partially Possessed Theresa said as several students quickly noticed that Theresa was wearing Traditional Japanese sandals and socks to go along with it too.

'Wow, I can't believe your an artist Shirokuma...' Theresa said as she was observing Shirokuma's calligraphy skills, Shirokuma only scoffed in response as he finished his calligraphy painting.

 **'It's Calligraphy, a big difference for all you do literally make pictures using words...'** Shirokuma internally corrected, causing Mizuwani to groan loudly.

'Its all the same stuff if you use paint and brush Shiro...' Mizuwani retorted with a smug grin on his face, folding his arms in Purgatory as the Red Peach Girl Oni was quietly drawing with the Purple Dragon Oni.

'Are you okay with all of this Theresa? I mean helping you out with some of your daily troubles if that mean we can scurry around in your body...Is that okay?' Mizuwani asked the Violet-haired Oni Keeper, wanting to know for the first time he partially possessed her she was quite ticked off about it.

'Of course it is, it gives me a better reputation with the students and teachers so its all okay with me.' Theresa said with a smile, Mizuwani smiled back.

 **"Anyone need any pointers in how to be a powerful but elegant calligrapher?"** Shirokuma said as he turned around to the rest of the class who were struggling with this sudden lesson in Japanese Calligraphy.

 **"Don't worry my fellow calligraphers, everyone needs to build bridges to cross rushing rivers..."** The Partially Possessed Theresa said with a small smile on her lips, as she looked at the art teacher who was rather in Shirokuma's skill in the calligraphy brush.


	22. Chapter 21: Climatic Showdown (Part 3)

**Chapter 21: Climatic Showdown (Part 3): The Portal that leads to adventure...**

 **Norrisville Outskirts...**

Theresa Fowler was quietly walking home with a noticeably happy smile on her face, in one day she became known as a tremendously good dodgeball player who can give out motivational representations, can cook delicious fried chicken and can paint a wall's worth of calligraphy all in the while having a large, Theresa smiled to herself as her friends were rather happy as well, happy to help in Theresa's life of school and surprising amounts of stress.

"So what should we do when we get back to my house?" Theresa asked the Legendary Four, wanting to know what her friends would want to do when they get back into Theresa's humble abode.

'We should probably just relax, it's been quite a busy day for us, not so much for you...But you know... 'Mizuwani suggested Theresa nodded in response without saying a word.

"Its like three in the afternoon, I guess I could like go to into town and enjoy myself while you four hangout at my house if that's what you all want of course..." Theresa said to the Legendary Four, their responses weren't very clear if Theresa was being honest with herself.

 **'Why wasn't there a single Oni attack today?'** Shirokuma blurted out, wanting to address the elephant in the room, or this case, the elephant in Purgatory, Theresa quickly realized this, but she quickly reassured the Golden Samurai with her soft and quirky voice.

"Don't worry Shirokuma, we usually say that right before an Oni attack comes out of nowhere so we just have to be patient," Theresa answered the Golden Samurai, who only responded with a loud and gruff scoff, something that the rest of the legendary four heard.

'Its Very Much Like Clockwork, Just Listen To Theresa And You'll Get Your Wish Polaris." Pichigaru said to the Golden Samurai Oni, who only loudly grumbled as a response to the Red Peach Oni's words.

And sure enough, like clockwork, the Violet-haired Oni Keeper heard a loud growl, something that partially-startled the girl, until she realized she's protected by four ancient spirits who treats her like a good friend, or a older sister if your speaking in Kazeryu's perspective, or a well-intention apprentice if your speaking in Shirokuma's perspective, or a person that's on the same page if you speaking in Mizuwani's perspective, or a family relative if your talking in Pichigaru's perspective.

"What was that?" Theresa asked the Legendary Four, all of them answered with a verbal shrug, Theresa was curious and instead of running like she used to do, she actually went closer to the source of brutal and savage growls, pulling out Shirokuma's axe in particular just in case if the growler was either an enemy or just some hungry animal, which both can be a threat.

Theresa went off the path that she usually follows when she goes home in order to come closer to the source of brutal and starved growls, Theresa was now deep in the forest but she felt oddly familiar about her current location.

"Is that..." Theresa pointed, it was a cave, and the cave looked very familiar, it quickly donned on her as a smile began to form on her face.

"That's the same cave we met each other Shirokuma!" She said ecstatically to the Golden Samurai who only responded with a quiet laugh.

 **"Seems like it Theresa..."** Shirokuma said with a smile on his face, Theresa wanted to revisit some old memories, so Theresa nonchalantly went inside the quiet cavern as something sneakily followed behind, for some strange reason the constant brutal growling finally ended when Theresa went inside the cave.

Theresa was enthusiastic at first, until she looked at the new sight of the cavern, there in the center of the end of the cave was a massive green portal that was swirling menacingly, waiting for someone or something to enter into its abyss of green magic.

"That was never there before..." Theresa said as she quickly turned around to check if there was something behind her only to be quickly pushed into the portal causing the poor Violet-haired Oni Keeper to scream in terror and causing the Legendary Four to scream in terror as well, all in the while the brutal and hungering Oni known as Kurushimi laughed as he entered into the portal as well.

* * *

 **The other side of the portal...**

Theresa woke up by some sunlight shimmering through her window, she groaned loudly, she could barely remember what happened, all she could remember was the fact that she was pushed into a green portal by a shadowy assailant, she groaned loudly as she was resting on a bed, but this bed wasn't comfortable at all, it was more akin to a rug rather than a mattress, she groaned loudly as she sat up from her bed wiping her droopy eyes and allowing her eyes to see clearly, when she looked around her room, she gasped loudly and her jaw dropped.

the room she was in was more like a traditional Japanese room, it had a white sliding door, wooden panel floors and walls, something that greatly contrasted her normal room especially with the fact that she was sleeping on a small bed roll rather than her comfortable and soft bed, this immediately made the violet-haired Oni Keeper to stand up and then she realized she wasn't wearing anything except a white kimono.

"What in the world?" Theresa said as she then quickly realized that she does not have Shirokuma's axe with her, in fact, she didn't have any of the Four Legendary Oni weapons, something that honestly made the Violet-haired Oni Keeper to worry greatly.

"Shirokuma? Kazeryu? Mizuwani? Pichigaru? Anybody?" She asked herself wanting a response from the Legendary Four but to no avail for she only received a gall of silence.

"Where are you guys?" Theresa said as she went through the room she was sleeping in, not seeing the weapons or the bag that the weapons usually reside in, she was worrying even more so now since the Legendary Four are now completely missing, instinctively, Theresa opened the sliding door exited out of the room entering the small living room of this small traditional Japanese home, she quickly noticed that no one was home which only raised more questions than answers.

"Guys..." Theresa said as she only heard her own thoughts rather than the thoughts of the Legendary Four which seem good at first for it gave Theresa some peace and quiet but even then, she isn't used to receiving only silence by now, she was used to having the Legendary Four voice their input on the matter.

"Theresa!" The Violet-haired Oni Keeper heard outside of the humble home, Theresa perked up instantly, she knows that voice, it has the same tone of her mother, something that made the Violet-haired Oni Keeper to walk out of the house. There she saw tending a small garden was her mother, she looked relatively the same, tall, long black hair and she was wearing similar clothing to Theresa, bearing a kimono to have an aura of both wisdom and feminity.

"Ah! Theresa your finally awake! Can you, please tend the garden while I'll go into town to buy some food for dinner?" Theresa's mother asked the Violet-haired Oni Keeper, Theresa was rather flabbergasted by today's current events, her house was in the countryside, away from a traditional Japanese village that is no doubt old Norrisville.

"Mom...Do you what year is it?" Theresa asked her mother, wanting some answers from her Motherly look-alike, she only smiled and said in a calm and collected voice.

"It's 1214...Don't you already know that deary?" She said, Theresa's jaw dropped, she was in the thirteenth century, the portal was a portal through time, and no doubt this place is ancient Norrisville, which also means...

"Mom, I'll buy the groceries, you can stay here so you won't have to walk all the way to town just to get some things..." Theresa said to her mother as she quickly waited for her mother to speak.

"How sweet of you Theresa, I need a pheasant and some eggs, don't dawdle sweetie! And be careful, theirs been a lot more Oni attacks, but you've always been able to avoid them so you'll be fine!" She said as Theresa went into town, looking for answers and more importantly, the four weapons of the Legendary Four.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Shirokuma woke up with a loud groan of pain, he placed a palm on his face only to quickly realize that he's not been in Theresa's Purgatory, in fact, he wasn't in a Purgatory of any kind, he was in a cave, Shirokuma was rather alerted by this sudden change of place, as he quickly stood up from where he was lying on, it quickly donned on the Golden Samurai Oni, he was alive...Well, more like he was in his true physical form without the need of possessing Theresa, something that caused the Golden Samurai Oni to almost smile for now he can fight without worrying about Theresa's well-being.

Despite this, however, he was still worrying about the Violet-haired Oni Keeper, this could be due to the fact that she wasn't anywhere in the cave and she wasn't in Purgatory, she could be hurt, or even worse.

 **"Theresa...Can you hear me?"** No response from inside the cave or inside Purgatory, this caused the Golden Samurai Oni to ponder about his true whereabouts, he decided to exit out of the cave, wanting some answers.

 **"Am I in the past?"** Shirokuma asked himself, the facts add up to this, the fact that he was in his physical form without the need of possession means that this place takes place before his death at the hands of the Ninja which is a piece of pretty alarming evidence, the air is more cooler and less smokey than Modern day Norrisville Forest, something that the Golden Shirokuma quickly noticed.

 **"Kazeryu? Mizuwani? Pichigaru?"** Shirokuma called, if Shirokuma was in a permanent physical form, they must have permanent forms as well, there was no responses to Shirokuma's words, they were most likely transported to other places when they were pushed into the portal as well.

Shirokuma exited out of the cave and was rather surprised by this new sight bestowed upon him, it was like the forest that Theresa walks in order to go home from school except with way fewer trees and way less grass, making her path more akin to a tradesmen's road rather than a simple breadcrumb trail to home. Shirokuma with a loud scoff followed the trail to town rather to home, wanting some more answers and more evidence to his claims, with golden bladed axe in hand, the Golden Samurai Oni treaded forward to Ancient Norrisville.


	23. Chapter 22: Climatic Showdown (Part 4)

**Chapter 22: Climatic Showdown (Part 4)**

 **Old Norrisville...More specifically Old Norrisville Outskirts**

"Why do I have to deal with time traveling crap!?" Theresa exclaimed to herself as she slowly walked down the rugged path to twelfth-century Norrisville, she grumbled loudly to herself as she twirled her dainty parasol with her right hand, in there was a diamond in the rough, at least she could find the Legendary Four easier in a town that's filled with Oni attacks.

She sighed to herself as she did feel quite guilty about herself, mainly due to the fact that it was her idea to visit the cave, she sighed to herself, she hoped the four could forgive her of her mistake, she began to hum to herself as she wondered if her friends were not weapons, and instead actually living in their real forms.

"I hope the others are fine..." Theresa asked herself, as she frowned, she was having a good day until this time traveling stuff happened, she didn't have to deal with an Oni attack, her friends pretty much carried her through the entire school day and was treated better by the entire student body, maybe it was due to Mizuwani's presentable and understandable teaching skills, or Pichigaru's culinary skills, or Kazeryu's dodge-ball skills, or maybe it was due to Shirokuma's surprising skill in calligraphy, either way she was actually really happy until this happened.

* * *

 **Old Norrisville...**

"Theresa!" A certain blue alligator called as he was walking through the old and Feudal Japan-centric Norrisville with his powerful trident resting on his shoulder and while various villagers stared at the lone Blue Alligator Oni in suspicion for the fear that Mizuwani would be like any other usual Oni. Something that annoyed the Blue Alligator for he's truly different from the bloodthirsty and common Oni, in fact, Mizuwani and the rest of the legendary four for that matter lack the usual features of an Oni, lacking patches of diseased and skinless flesh, something Mizuwani never really thought about until now.

"Why did we separate when we entered the portal?...We were together when we entered...The logic in portal jumping completely baffles me..." Mizuwani said to himself as he placed a gloved finger on his conical hat-shadowed chin, he grumbled loudly to himself as he noticed that most of the nearby citizens were staring at him.

'If we're really separated, guess Shirokuma is coming here to search for me and the others...' Mizuwani was silent for a moment before he quickly realized something really dire.

'Kazeryu must be alone...'Mizuwani blue tinted eye's quickly widened as he quickly sprinted to his destination.

"Don't worry Kazeryu...You won't be alone for long, for it seems like I'm the only one who knows where you usually go in a time like this. " Mizuwani said to himself assuming that Kazeryu was at a certain Former Onee-chan's house.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...In a remote village somewhat far away from Norrisville**

 **"Its almost complete...** _Need more...So hungry..."_ Kurushimi said quietly as he ripped a piece of meat off of the corpse and quickly opened his brutal jaws, devouring the red and bloody morsel and finishing off with a loudly and satisfied sigh, the Hungering Oni laughed as he admitted that although human meat was naturally very little, it still tasted good if the only things that they ate are rice and chicken.

 **"So...** _Delicious..."_ The Hungering Oni said as he was sitting in abandoned remote village devouring human corpses, it was abandoned mainly due to the fact that Kurushimi killed all of the villagers with his toothed sword, something that only satisfied his hunger, not his desire for a challenge.

 **"Delicious...** But too easy."The Hungering Oni concluded as he grunted loudly and stood up, he wanted something more, he wanted a fight, he wanted a legitimate challenge, he roared loudly as he looked around the barren village, seeing no one, not even another weakling human he could feed so he can at least fill his stomach with bone and meat.

 **"Nooo...Stick to** _the plan...Kurushimi."_ The Hungering Oni said, his hunger blinding his brutal ambition, he walked away from that remote village, wanting to awaken the ancient Oni that sleeps forever inside the mountains, he knows exactly where the ancient oni was, and the trinket that he needs to devour the great oni that lays dormant in this world.

 **"Just need...To Find...** _The Blade that...Was made with Oni hands..."_ Kurushimi said as he began to continue to follow on his plan of destruction.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...Near the main gates of Old Norrisville.**

"HAHAHA!" A certain loud Red Peach Girl Oni said with a belligerent roar as she swung her sword in a quick and deadly motion killing an attacking Oni with a slash of a red blade, attacking Oni's at the front gate was a common thing in Norrisville ever the since the Oni came into being, and its Pichigaru's job along with some volunteer guards to defend any attacks on the front gate.

"Wasn't That Interesting Or What!?" She asked the frightened Oni's that just saw one of their fellow comrades be split into two by the blade of Pichigaru, she laughed as they remained silent, finding their fear laughable at best, boring and reinvigorating at worst.

Of course this Pichigaru is greatly different from her motherly and kind self of modern day, maybe it was the fact that she didn't need a possession target to be in her physical self, allowing the Red Peach Girl Oni to not worry about Theresa's well-being, something that she did need to worry about whenever she possesses the young violet-haired Oni Keeper, but now since she doesn't have anything to worry about, she can be as loud and as violent as she wants to be.

"Unfortunately For All Of You! My Family Isn't Here To Look Watch Me! I Don't Have Theresa As My Possession Target! So That Means Its End Time For All Of You!" The Red Peach Girl Oni said as she pointed a finger at the remaining attacking Oni, her loud and boastful voice irritating both her Oni enemies and her human allies.

"Hey! If You Can't Deal With My Voice Then Its All Your Fault That These Wastrels Killed Your Families!" Pichigaru Roared back to her human Norrisville Gate Guard allies, she was clearly agitated by the lack of gratefulness the Guards have, she snarled and roared loudly showcasing her surprisingly crooked but nevertheless sharp teeth, something that she still has but never showed to this day.

* * *

 **Hana's House...**

"Well...At least she's gone and dead..." The Blue Alligator Oni said to himself as he examined the large but mostly broken house, moss and vines covered the broken and abandoned building, with a sense of worry he walked around the home, searching for a certain Purple Dragon Oni that acts like a child, despite his power and potential, the Blue Alligator Oni growled to himself as he wandered around the broken building, not finding a single sign of the purple dragon Oni.

 **"What in the world** _Are you doing here?"_ Mizuwani heard behind him, he quickly turned to see the hooded and cloaked Kurushimi who had his crude and heavily broad-sword drawn, Miuzwani instinctively withdrew his trident at the cloaked Oni, Mizuwani stood his ground as the loud and monstrous Kurushimi growled loudly.

"I was about to say the same thing..." Mizuwani said rather threateningly, with a laugh Kurushimi threw his cloak off of his body, revealing his Oni body, his skin was black and textureless similar to Mizuwani and Shirokuma's skin, his build was lean and fit, having the same athletic but not to bulky body of Mizuwani, on his shoulders were two upper jaws that still bear sharp teeth, making his brown jaw-bone appendages seem like shoulderpads, his chest armor looked like a piece of samurai armor, the only difference is that was made out of bone and flesh, in fact his whole body was covered in pieces of brown bone-like armor that seemed to be attached to the Oni's flesh, on his face was no eyes, on his face, was two crocodile-like mouths closed and pointing outward, forming a v-like visor that seemed to act as his speaking mouths and his eyes, what was the back of his was a white long ponytail.

 **"You're in my way Wani scum!** _Your death is here!"_ The hungering Oni said with a roar, opening both of his mouths to emit this brutal scream.

 **"I might as well test my strength** _by devouring you! Bones and all!"_ Kurushimi said with a growl.

"I know you...you're Kurushimi, your the Oni that we didn't kill! We just kept inside of your sword!" Mizuwani said to the Hungering Oni clearly taken aback by the Hungering Oni's ugly appearance, being uglier and more demonic looking than most Oni, looking like some abomination from legends and fairy tales rather than an Oni, he wasn't like this before, he was clearly different, Kurshimi's left mouth laughed before speaking.

 **"No, I'm must worse..."** Kurushimi's left mouth closed, the right mouth opened up this time.

 _"I'm your worst Nightmare!"_ Kurushimi's right mouth said before charging with serrated sword in hand, Mizuwani quickly readied himself, Kurushimi roared loudly as he swung his sword, Mizuwani quickly parried the blade with his trident, the pure force caused Mizuwani to be pushed back, before Mizuwani could ready his form he was quickly slashed right in his chest, Mizuwani screamed in pain as the serrated sword pierced his armor exposing his flesh and ripping into the flesh all in one swing, Mizuwani lunged his trident forward only to be parried by the serrated blade of Kurushimi, Kurushimi quickly pushed the trident off and quickly knead the Blue Alligator Oni in the stomach leaving the Blue Alligator Oni winded, Kurushimi laughed before quickly punching Mizuwani right in the face, Mizuwani quickly responded by kicking away the Hungering Oni, Kurushimi was pushed back by a foot by Mizuwani's kick but he voluntarily moved back farther so that Mizuwani will be more tempted to use his final attack.

"Is that all you got?" Mizuwani said before spitting out some blood, he placed a hand on his chest while he pointed his trident with his other hand, Kurushimi laughed as he spun his sword playfully.

 **"I got plenty more** **, the true question is...** _Is this all you can muster?"_ Kurushimi said as he pointed his serrated sword at the Blue Alligator Oni, Mizuwani with a yell from himself charged at Kurushimi as his trident glowed an aura of blue, essentially preparing a powerful attack known as the Riptide Slice.

"Riptide Slice!" Mizuwani said while strangely Kurushimi's sword glowed an aura of brown and gold, a great difference from Mizuwani's aura of blue or any of the legendary four for that matter.

 **"Fire...** _Braver..."_ Kurusimi then gripped his sword like a poised warrior before striking down, emitting a blade-like gold and brown projectile that was as big as Mizuwani himself, Mizuwani threw his energy-hued trident as an attempt to the attack from striking him, the trident clashed with the projectile, and instead both projectiles passed through each other, the trident struck Kurushimi right in the chest but it barely pierced the bone armor, Kurushimi laughed as he pulled out the trident with little problem.

"What!?" Mizuwani said right before being struck by Kurushimi's attack, Mizuwani screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees before falling to the ground, both of Kurushimi's mouths laughed loudly as Mizuwani lied there, quickly forming a puddle of blood underneath him.

 _"Justice..._ **Hunter..."** Kurushimi's said, his right mouth speaking first rather than his left mouth speaking, suddenly Kurushimi's sword glowed an aura of brown and white, Kurushimi slowly walked up to the dying Mizuwani and with a snort he threw his trident away from the Blue Alligator Oni, basically giving Mizuwani a false sense of hope that he could possess his weapon once he dies, Kurushimi once again gripped his weapons with both of his hands and lunged the blade down, effectively putting an end to the Blue Alligator Oni known as Mizuwani.


	24. Chapter 23: Climatic Showdown (Part 5)

**Chapter 23: Climatic Showdown (Part 5)**

Kurushimi pulled his sword out of the patch of desecrated ground, the patch of ground that Mizuwan's body used to lie before being eradicated by Kurushimi's justice hunter attack, the Hungering Oni laughed, his two sharp maws screeching and hollering like crazed psychos, Kurushimi despite his fulfillment of a challenge (even though it wasn't that hard, but at least Mizuwani was able to strike him, unlike many others.) he wasn't feeling to good, maybe its because of the fact that he was hungry, and all Mizuwani used to be was all crunch and no meat.

Kurushimi growled loudly as he glanced at Mizuwani's lone trident, with a light shrug, Kurushimi grabbed the blue trident out of the ground, he received nothing but silence from the trident, Kurushimi smiled with his two maws, Mizuwani was dead, one of the Legendary four, slain by his blade, and he didn't find the Legendary Oni Beast yet, Kurushimi roared loudly in victory, satisfied in getting his revenge from the most loud-mouthed of the Legendary Four.

With a nod, the Hungering Oni dropped the trident, not needing to worry about whether a beast or human would come close to the ornamental weapon, for Kurushimi knows that their are no spirits resting in the pole-arm.

 **"One Down...** _Three to go..."_ Kurushimi said to himself as he continued on his plan to satisfy his brutal hunger, he walked ever so slowly, its not like anyone is spying on him.

The Hungering Oni made it to destination, it was a cave that was blocked by a massive boulder, Kurushimi with a laugh withdrew his serrated sword, he gripped his sword like a heavily-poised samurai, his sword started to glow an aura of brown and hold.

 **"Fire...** _Braver..."_ Kurushimi said as he swung his sword down, causing a massive blade-like projectile to emit from the sword, the blast struck the boulder, causing the boulder to immediately turn into bits and pieces of dust and pebbles, Kurushimi nodded as he headed inside the cave, looking for the weapon that will wake up and kill the Legendary Oni Beast.

* * *

 **Old Norrisville...**

'''Vega...Does she look familiar to you?''' Deneb said to his Lyre-playing Oni friend as both of them were disguised with hooded robes, Vega quickly threw a glance at the girl that Deneb was talking about, it was Theresa, he shook his head before going back to playing his Lyre, Deneb folded his arms as he eyed Theresa who was busy asking around the village if they had seen any of the four Legendary, not that any of the villagers would want to talk about Oni's.

"-What do you plan on doing brother?-," The Scorpion Oni said to the green and Red Oni, Deneb sighed before saying.

'''No one else is helping with her pleas, she literally asking everyone she can find and no one is aiding in her cause, no matter what that cause may be, guess that what happens when you're talking to a human and not an understanding Oni like me,''' Deneb said as he slowly walked up to Theresa who was done talking to a local townsfolk.

'''Do you need help miss?''' Deneb said to Theresa after she was done talking to a rejecting villager, Theresa was a bit confused at first, maybe due to the hooded figure's size until she realized something.

"Deneb is that you?" She said Deneb was rather taken aback by her words.

'''How do you know my name?''' He asked the girl, Theresa was about to tell Deneb everything, until she realized that this Deneb does not know his ultimate fate of having his spirit be trapped inside a necklace.

"My Mom knows you, don't worry, I won't tell your secret." Theresa lied, Deneb nodded in response, before quickly realizing something.

'''Wait, you're Monica Fowler's daughter? She would invite me and Vega for dinner whenever we bring her some captured deer, guess her reasons for not inviting us anymore because we would have scared you as a child, guess that would also explain why you'd looked so familiar.''' Theresa raised an eyebrow from Deneb's words, an ancestor interacted with Deneb and Vega, and she didn't tell anyone else about it?

"Uh, Yeah! My name is Theresa Fowler, and can you help me with something?" She asked the hooded and cloaked Red and Green Oni, snapping back into reality after that semi-shocking revelation.

'''As a personal friend to Monica, how can I be of service to you?''' Deneb asked the Former Oni Keeper.

"Do you know where the Legendary four Oni are?" She asked the Red and Green Oni, Deneb placed a gloved finger on his chin before answering.

'''Let me to say this to start...Pichigaru is usually at the front gates of this town, the rest are usually in town, possibly helping her out, either way, you should just the front gates...''' Deneb, Theresa nodded in response and gratefully thanked the Red and Green Oni, she quickly ran off, wanting to find her friends.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kurushimi growled as he continued his trek into the cavern, using his serrated sword's fire braver energy to provide light through the cavern, he growled and roared, the hunger taking his toll on his temperance, after some more walking he finally reached the end of the cavern.

What was at the end of the cave was a sword in a stone with a small crack giving the sword some light, it was a massive blade two-handed blade, being a full foot and a half in width, and being seven feet long, the edges of the blade were stainless white while the rest of blade was black, on the grip was a massive black shield that seemed to be useful both as a massive arm guard but also as a clubbing instrument, the Hungering Oni walked up to the massive sword, he quickly grabbed the handle of the blade and with some struggle, he managed to pull out the massive sword out of the rock it once was lunged in.

 **"The Blade...** _That was made with Oni hands..."_ Kurushimi recited as he inspected the massive blade, he spun the blade slowly, the massive sword almost being the same size of him in length, despite the size, the blade was light, almost like wielding a long staff made of hew rather than a sword made of metal, with a loud growl from the Hungering Oni, he trekked out of the cave, now traveling to where the Legendary Oni Beast lays dormant, so he can strike the beast down and devour the monster, bones and all.

* * *

 **Old Norrisville Main Gates...**

"Hold The Line! We Must Not Let Them Breach The Walls!" Pichigaru said loudly as she gazed at the new wave of minion Oni's who brandished blades and clubs, they roared and screamed as their desires to ravage the city grew greater and greater every step they took, the guards that Pichigaru was assisting were fairly afraid by the large number of Oni, she scoffed at their fear, they only common Oni, Oni that weren't given any names due to their weakness and the fact that they were only formerly tiny insects and vermin such as mice and cockroach.

"Don't Just Stand There! Sometimes..." Pichigaru quickly rushed to the Oni horde, she quickly jumped up and prepared a jumping slash while she screamed at the top of her lungs

"You Just Need To Get Into It!" Pichigaru shouted with a roar as she chopped down the nearest Oni her blade could reach, she laughed loudly as she swung his katana wildly, slicing up and cutting up evil Oni's left and right, all while sporting an incredibly sharp-toothed smile on her face.

 **"Need a hand Pichigaru?"** Pichigaru heard behind as all of the sudden Shirokuma jumped into the fray like how Pichigaru jumped into battle, Shirokuma quickly swung his axe, killing a minion Oni with a single swing of his golden-bladed axe.

"Not Really! But When You Have Humans As Your Comrades You Take What You Can Get!" Pichigaru responded as the two went back-to-back with one another as they continued their attack against the attacking Oni, all in the while the guards stood in awe at the two Oni's outstanding power.

 **"Our Strength will make you fall! And you will all rest forever about that!"** The Golden Samurai said as he swung his axe.

"Should We Just Finish This Up Or What?" The Red Peach Girl Oni said to the Golden Samurai Oni, Shirokuma responded with a quick nod as the blade of his golden axe glowed an aura of black essentially charging up his final attack, Pichigaru's sword started to glow an aura of black.

"Full Charge!" Pichigaru said as she pointed at her side of the attacking Oni horde with her sword, and then suddenly, a buffet of fire emitted out of the blade, causing her side of the horde to be singed by the flames of the Red Peach Girl.

"Part Two!" She finished, meanwhile Shirokuma quickly did a massive horizontal chop with his golden axe, the energy of the blade becoming bigger and allowing the attack to hit multiple other targets, causing most Oni that was struck by Shirokuma's axe to be split into two halves, they all screamed and roared in pain as Shirokuma said with a loud shout.

 **"Climax! Chop!"** Shirokuma said with a nod as the remaining attacking Oni retreated from the fear of becoming nothing but ash or a half of themselves.

"See Everyone! That's How You Do It!" Pichigaru said loudly to the stunned Norrisville Gate Guards who had their jaws agape once Shirokuma jumped into the fray.

 **"Why did you all just stand there like a stunned deer? If you want to be a warrior, you must have the desire to fight."** Shirokuma said as he quickly rested his axe on his shoulder, his criticizing tone brought a pang of guilt on the guards, that is until a certain voice of a Purple-haired Oni Keeper spoke up.

"At least they tried Shirokuma! You got to give them some credit!" The Guards heard behind them, quickly they turned to see Theresa, they quickly cleared the way for her to walk to the two of the Legendary Four.

 **"Theresa! I can't believe you're here! And you're okay for that matter!"** Shirokuma said as before Theresa could even take a step forward, the Golden Samurai ran up to the former Oni Keeper and quickly hugged her tightly, she gasped loudly in response, never expecting such a caring glomp from the Golden Samurai Oni no less, she smiled softly after her loud gasp, the embrace being gruff and almost bone-crushingly strong, similar to Shirokuma himself.

 **"Its so wonderful that you're okay, At least I know that you're still you and not some ancestor..."** Shirokuma told the purple-haired Oni keeper as she broke out of the embrace.

"It also wonderful that you're in the flesh and not in your axe, it's good to see both of you," Theresa said with a grateful smile, Pichigaru responded with a quick nod. Not wanting to speak if it meant that Theresa's image on her would be tarnished.

 **"Now we just need to find Mizuwani and Kazeryu, then we can go back home..."** Shirokuma said, his yellow handkerchief hiding his thankful smile.

* * *

 _"Wani-sama..."_ Kazeryu said to himself as he sat down on the patch of ground that Mizuwani's body was once where, Kazeryu sighed loudly as he started to cry, his tears staining the black patch of burned grass and ground.

 _"I should've helped Wani-sama!"_ The Purple Dragon Oni shouted to himself as he slammed a fist to the desecrated ground, Kazeryu saw the entire fight, and he didn't intervene at all, he didn't know exactly why he didn't help his friend, maybe it was out fear, fear of being slain and never being able to see any of his family members ever again, but now, because of his mistakes, Mizuwani is the one that will never be able to see his family ever again.

He sniffled loudly as he quickly noticed Mizuwani's trident that was about several feet away from the patch of broken and dead ground, he sniffled and cried, some form of hope began to grow on the Purple Dragon Oni, he slowly creeped up to the trident and slowly grabbed the pole-arm, hoping to hear Mizuwani's snarky but nevertheless caring voice.

Silence...Kazeryu sobbed loudly, with shaking hands he placed the trident on his back, the weapon serving as the only form of momento that Mizuwani has.

 _"Mizuwani, I will kill that...Monster-baka..."_ Kazeryu said to himself and indirectly to Mizuwani trying to sound brave, this is the first ever time he ever used Mizuwani's full name without any honorifics of the sort.

 _"Even if I can hear his answer...I will kill him..."_ Kazeryu said to himself, sounding serious for once in his Oni life, he sniffled as he quickly wiped some tears off his face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The Beast slept in its lightless chasm, its fel green skin almost shined brightly, almost illuminating the dark chasm, it grumbled and sniffed as it slept, its sharp claws being hinged due to its peaceful slumber, it yawned loudly, blissfully unaware of its ultimate fate, Kurushimi growled as he held his serrated sword with his left hand and held the Oni Sword with his right hand.

 **"The Blade that was made with Oni Hands...** _Yet it could only spill Oni blood_... **Crafted** **with hate-filled hands...** _Yet wielded with amiable-coveting hands..._ **Smithed by an Oni...** _Yet its metal was provided by a human..._ " Kurushimi once again recited as he sheathed his serrated sword on his back, and then gripped the Oni sword tightly.

 **"But I Kurushimi...** _Will Devour_ Everything!..." Kurushimi said right before laughing loudly as he prepared to kill the mighty Oni Beast with the Oni Sword.


	25. Chapter 24: Climatic Showdown (Part 6)

**Chapter 24: Climatic Showdown (Part 6)**

 **Cavern of the Legendary Oni...**

Kazeryu watched in horror as Kurushimi chopped up the Legendary Oni Beast into pieces of meat, he started to devour the various pieces of meat of the Legendary Beast, first the flanks ripping off bits and pieces so he can fit the morsels into his two maws, then moving on to the organs, devouring the liver, the eyeballs, and the squished juices of brain, then eventually to the bones itself, Kazeryu watched it all as the Hungering Oni chopped the bones and devour the white pieces of chalk, the bones providing a lot of crunch but no meat.

Kazeryu tried to keep his stomach together from blowing up in chunks as he watched the Hungering Oni commit cannibalism, and enjoying said cannibalism to begin with, He tried to stifle his coughs and gags as Kurushimi laughed at his satisfied hunger, happy that his stomach is filled with delicious meat and blood, then suddenly he went silent, this caused Kazeryu to raise an eyebrow as the Hungering Oni stood up from where he sat.

 **"Yes...Yes!** _With this legendary blade..."_ Kurushimi said as he strangely grew taller and more muscular, he laughed wildly as he inspected the Oni Sword, Kazeryu readied his crossbow gun.

 **"And with The Legendary Oni** _Beast bolstering my_ _strength..._ " Kurushimi continued as

 **"I shall devour the Oni Keeper!** _...And then I will devour..._ " Kurushimi said as he immediately turned around, the Purple Dragon Oni gasped as Kurushimi turned around and pointed the Oni sword at him.

 **"Every** _thing!"_ Kurushimi said with a roar as he charged to Kazeryu with Oni Sword raised, Kazeryu quickly bolted out of the cave with the sole intent of warning the others of the incoming threat of Kurushimi, Kazeryu dashed out of the cavern, occasionally blind-shooting a crossbow bolt to hinder the Hungering Oni, Kazeryu's attacks proved fruitless as Kurushimi's armor deflected various bolts of energy.

 **"Yes! Yes!** **This is the challenge I want!** _I need to hunt to get my food! What a challenge!"_ Kurushimi said frantically and loudly as Kazeryu fled for his life,

 **"Warn the rest of the Legendary Four...** _Tell them that Kurushimi will Devour Everything!"_ The Hungering Oni said as he finally stopped chasing the Purple Dragon Oni, wanting a proper challenge from the Legendary three formerly Legendary four, Kazeryu ran as fast as he could to old Norrisville, wanting to tell the rest of his family that Mizuwani passed away, and the now relevant threat of Kurushimi.

* * *

 **Later...At The Front Gates of Old Norrisville.**

"Mizuwani's dead?" Theresa said to the somber Kazeryu clearly taken aback by Kazeryu's words, after Kazeryu arrived at Norrisville, he immediately met up with Theresa, Shirokuma and Pichigaru, and told them of the bad news of Mizuwani's untimely death, Theresa was clearly saddened by Mizuwani's demise, she sighed loudly as she looked down to the ground, tears in Kazeryu's eyes started to form as he nodded to Theresa.

Shirokuma was completely silent as he folded his arms clearly bothered that his friend was slain by the hands of Kurushimi, a monster that the Legendary Four and the Ninja didn't kill but instead kept his spirit in his sword, Pichigaru sighed loudly, she began to cry also, she was a lot more silent as her horned mask blocked her tears from streaming down her paper-white face.

Theresa was fighting back tears, she has to admit, but these Oni weren't just her friends, they were family, and she just lost one of her family members, something that made Theresa even more depressed, and surely

"What should we do?" Theresa asked, breaking the silence between the four, Shirokuma silently stared at Theresa with his yellow glowing eyes, both being intimidating and captivating, Shirokuma was waiting for her, the mundane human, the Oni Keeper, to make the decision.

"Kazeryu, you said that Kurushimi used a magical sword to kill the Giant Oni right? Do you know anything about that sword?" Theresa asked the Legendary three, but Kazeryu more specifically, Kazeryu sniffled before answering.

 _"He said that it was made by an Oni, and it can only spill Oni blood..."_ Kazeryu said, Shirokuma gasped at Kazeryu's words, which in turn caused the three others to look at the Golden Samurai rather curiously.

 **"I made that sword...With the Ninja...He provided with the iron and steel and in turn I made a sword that we would never use unless a great evil Oni wanted to destroy Norrisville...But now... Kurushimi has the blade, the only other Oni we spared...And Mizuwani is dead because of our mistake..."** Shirokuma said as he slowly drifted to silence, fighting back his weakness and sorrow for his mistakes.

 **"With a single strike in the heart, it can purge Oni, soul and all..."** Shirokuma recited as he pouted and hung his head down in pure shame.

"It can only spill Oni blood right?" Theresa said, Shirokuma with some hesitation nodded at the Oni Keeper, Theresa quickly took a second to think about a good plan.

 **"It can grant the wielder with a powerful suit of armor...If they're human...What do you plan on doing Theresa?"** Shirokuma asked the girl, she was silent for a moment, she wanted to have an answer that results in her not having to deal with more death, a plan that won't end in disaster, a plan that has no risk.

 **"I will De** vour _Everything!"_ The Three Oni's and the Oni Keeper heard, immediately they saw the hooded figure that was obviously Kurushimi, in one hand he had the magical Oni Sword and in the other sword was his normal heavily serrated sword, with a laugh from one of his maws, Kurushimi quickly threw the hooded cloak off of his body, revealing his true form, his armor has grown even thicker than ever before, he was taller and more muscular than he was before, and his silver ponytail became dirty and black.

 **"Legendary three!** **Your end is here!** _I will devour your flesh! And then I will devour everything!"_ Kurushimi said with a roar, clearly wanting to a fight from the Legendary Three Formerly Four.

"Bastard...You Can Take My Life...But You Can't Take Any Of My Familie's Live Without Paying The Consequences. " Was all Pichigaru said as she unsheathed her katana, Kazeryu readied his crossbow so it can shoot down the Hungering Oni.

"We need to get that sword, its the best chance we got..." Theresa said to the Legendary three.

 **"And you must strike the final blow,"** Shirokuma said, immediately Theresa eye's widen, not expecting that to come of Shirokuma's mouth.

 **"We will die by the blade no matter what...It was nice knowing you Theresa..."** Shirokuma said not even bothering to listen to Theresa any further as he quickly clenched his axe tightly and slowly walked to confront the Hungering Oni.

"What!? No! Not you too Shirokuma! There has to be another way!" Theresa screamed as she got in front of the Golden Samurai, Kurushimi laughed at the Oni Keeper's despair as he waited for the perfect time to strike.

 **"There isn't any other way...Theresa Fowler...We'll attempt to disarm Kurushimi and you will grab the Oni Sword once we do...Then purge this demon..."** Was all Shirokuma said as he literally pushed Theresa aside and approached the Hungering Oni with his axe in hand, Pichigaru and Kazeryu followed the Golden Samurai as they confronted the Hungering Oni.

 _"Bye...Onee-chan..."_ Was all Kazeryu said to Theresa who only managed to frown at the Purple Dragon Oni, Kazeryu tried to sound hopeful but was failing horribly, Theresa clearly did not want this to happen, but what options does she have? Until she quickly realized something, immediately she went inside Norrisville, presumably to get some help.

 **"It seems your all quite distraught...That I murder your dearest Mizuwani,** _my only regret...Is that I didn't devour him! Bones and all!"_ Kurushimi said as he pointed his serrated sword at the Legendary three who had all their weapons were drawn and ready, Pichigaru was the most affected by Kurushimi's words, she growled loudly as she was the first to Charge at the Hungering Oni.

Kurushimi quickly swung both of his swords as the Red Peach Girl Oni, she managed to parry the Oni Sword in particular but was quickly slashed in the stomach by Kurushimi's serrated sword, she grunted in pain but quickly ignored her open wound, Kazeryu quickly shot a crossbow bolt at Kurushimi's hand, causing the Hungering Oni to drop his serrated sword, with a light shrug, the Hungering Oni placed two hands on the Oni Sword and quickly took a step back before swinging a horizontal slash, Pichigaru just barely managed to parry the blade.

She was pushed on her back when the Oni sword clashed with her sword, the pure power of the Oni sword breaking her own sword and shattering the blade into pieces, Kurushimi laughed as he quickly saw a charging Shirokuma, Shirokuma swung his axe, Kurushimi blocked the axe strike with the shield part of the Oni sword, Kurushimi quickly kicked Shirokuma back and then blocked another crossbow shot by Kazeryu, the arrow deflecting like a ball bouncing off of a wall.

 **"Fire...** _Braver..."_ Kurushimi said as the Oni sword glowed an aura of brown and gold, he got into a stance of a poised and graceful warrior, Shirokuma quickly charged to try and stop the attack from ever happening, his axe glowed an aura of black, preparing his own final attack to try to stop Kurushimi's final attack.


	26. Chapter 25: Climatic Showdown (Finale)

**Chapter 25: Climatic Showdown (Finale)**

The blade went through Shirokuma's stomach, his yellow handkerchief quickly became red from the blood he started to spit out of his mouth, he groaned loudly as Pichigaru and Kazeryu had their jaws agape and their eyes widen, Kurushimi was completely silent, waiting for Shirokuma to say anything as Kurushimi drove the Oni Sword deeper into Shirokuma's stomach, Shirokuma looked down at his new mortal wound with little to no emotion before going back to Kurushimi, Shirokuma scoffed at the Hungering Oni, Kurushimi was rather intrigued by Shirokuma's response

 **"There's a reason why I call my final attack Climax Chop..."** Was all Shirokuma said to the unfaltering Kurushimi, instantly Shirokuma's axe went back to glowing an aura of black, before Kurushimi could respond he was struck by Shirokuma's axe in the right shoulder, the attack blowing the Hungering Oni back and completely shattering his right shoulder, effectively getting disarmed by the Golden Samurai.

 **"Climax...Chop..."** Shirokuma said as he pulled out the Oni sword, he groaned in pain as he did this action, Kazeryu and Pichigaru instinctively ran up to the Golden Samurai to help in his struggles, meanwhile Kurushimi roared loudly in anger as he fell for Shirokuma's high risk but high reward plan, the Hungering Oni began to growl menacingly as

 _"Kuma-sama! Are you alright!? Why didn't the sword killed you when you were stabbed by it!?"_ Kazeryu asked the Golden Samurai frantically, Shirokuma scoffed in response.

 **"It only works if you strike the heart, its as good as any sword if you don't strike the heart..."** Shirokuma said with an another pain-riddled groan as he was now holding the Oni sword, Kurushimi looked at the wounded Golden Samurai in anger.

 **"You Fool! I** **will** _devour everything! Sword or not!"_ The Hungering Oni said with a loud roar as he quickly ran to his serrated sword and picked up the serrated blade, not even caring that Shirokuma was wielding the Oni Sword, one of the few things that can truly kill him.

 **"I said this a lot of times before...But this time...I truly mean it..."** Shirokuma said as he quickly stood up, ignoring the pain from his stomach wound, he pointed the Oni sword at Kurushimi.

 **"Our strength will make you fall!"** He waited for Kazeryu and Pichigaru to finish his usual saying, the Red Peach Girl Oni started the first half with Kazeryu joining in the middle

"We'll Make You Rest _Forever About That!"_ The Red Peach Girl and the Purple Dragon Oni said at the same time as they both stood heroically aside the Golden Samurai.

 **"Fire** _Braver!"_ Kurushimi roared as his serrated started to glow an aura of brown and gold, without a second thought and with one of his maws laughing wildly he swung his sword downward emitting a large blade-like projectile at the Legendary three, the three embraced for impact from the attack,

Before the fire braver attack could even come near the Legendary three, two hooded figures jumped in the front of the powerful bladed projectile and with surprising skill, they barely managed to deflect the attack back to the Hungering Oni with a pair green jade-headed maces and a pair of bronze scorpion claws, Kurushimi dodged his own attack and then roared at his two new enemies.

'''Allow me to say to start...A little bird told us that you three needed a hand...''' Deneb said as he quickly took off his hooded cloak revealing his red and green demon mask, his red and green horns, his golden shoulder-pads along with green chest piece and green tasset, and finally finishing his look with a relatively showy and a bit gaudy battle stance.

 **"Deneb and Vega?"** Was all Shirokuma said to the Kabuki Oni and the Scorpion Oni, Vega took of his own cloak revealing his fully armored body and the lyre on his back, he stared at the vile Kurushimi.

"-We're always two steps ahead of you, fiend...-" Vega said to Kurushimi who only laughed at Vega's words, not being slightly offended by the Scorpion Oni's words, The Legendary Three stood beside Vega and Deneb, despite their injuries and wounds, they still had the same look of determination from before the fight.

 **"It does not matter** _about the number of who oppose me! What matters is_ **that I will Devour Everything!"** The hungering Oni said with a roar as he pointed his serrated at the Legendary three plus two.

"It does matter...You will never win if their's always someone who opposes you!" the Heroic Oni's heard behind them, instinctively they turned around to see Theresa, she slowly walked up to the five, she was silent before she stuck out her hand to Shirokuma in particular.

"Give me the sword...I don't want any of you to die...I want Mizuwani to rest peacefully and knowing that he was avenged..." Theresa said, her voice noticeably drawled and weakened, but it was at least trying to sound hopeful and brave.

"Are You Sure About This Theresa?" Pichigaru was the first to object, Theresa actually gave the Red Peach Girl Oni a glare, causing the Oni to silence her doubts about her.

"You said it yourself Shirokuma, I am the one who needs to strike the final blow..." Theresa said, Shirokuma nodded as he gave the Purple-haired Oni Keeper the Oni Sword, then almost instantly after doing this, the five Oni's quickly disappeared into puffs of colored smoke, Red for Pichigaru, Yellow for Shirokuma, Purple for Kazeryu, Brown for Vega and Green for Deneb.

"What!? Where did yo-" Theresa was interrupted by being engulfed in an aura of white light she looked at her hands that were basked in this almost heavenly aura, Kurushimi tilted his head slightly before his serrated sword started to charge up another powerful attack, Theresa quickly noticed that the Oni sword's shield guard now had different symbols evenly placed on the shield.

The first symbol was a symbol of a golden samurai helmet representing the golden Samurai Shirokuma, the second symbol was a red peach representing the Red Peach Girl Pichigaru, the third symbol was a purple dragon head representing the Purple Dragon Oni Kazeryu, the fourth symbol was a green Japanese kanji symbol representing the Kabuki Oni Deneb, and the last symbol was a brown scorpion with a lyre beside it representing the Song Oni Vega.

The Oni sword was also different, the black part of the blade being golden like the Golden Samurai himself, Shirokuma.

A white flash of light occurred, after the light dissipated, Theresa was wearing a full suit of armor, the armor was primarily white and black in color, the metal being white while the leathery parts being black, the colors contrasting the colors of the Oni's that disappeared in thin air, it had sharp practical shoulder pads, being short, long enough to cover all of the shoulder but short enough to not be a hindrance for the wearer, the helmet had a long V-shaped visor that ends point inwardly, her legs were covered with leather and a long black tasset that reached all the way to Theresa's ankles, she wore white plated gauntlets, a full plate of chest armor and white shin guards, to complete the look she had a white scarf that blew heroically against the wind, making her look like some kind of modern armored warrior.

Theresa was completely silent as she looked at her now armored hands, Kurushimi had his maws agape for he was utterly speechless by this sudden transformation, The violet-haired Oni Keeper then quickly glared at the Hungering Oni with visor-covered eyes.

 **'Surprise...I gave you my final farewell so I can surprise you that multiple Oni can possess the Oni Sword...'** Was all Shirokuma said, Theresa wanted to purposefully drop the Oni Sword if it means teaching The Golden Samurai a lesson about playing pranks in a time like this, she sighed loudly before saying to the Legendary three plus two.

 **"You are now wearing the Onirai Armor...Made by me...Used by a Human...The perfect unity between Oni and Human..."**

"Is everyone ready?" She asked as Kurushimi started to charge at the Armored Oni Keeper, she gripped her sword tightly as she waited for everyone's response.

 **'Always!'** The Golden Samurai said with his usual strong and gruff tone.

 _'Of course Onee-chan.'_ The Purple Dragon Oni said seriously.

'Ready As We'll Ever Be!' The Red Peach Girl Oni said with a bloodthirsty tone.

''Allow us to say this to start...We have no idea what's happening...The sword seemed to absorb me and Vega...But we're good to go.'' The Kabuki Oni said as the Song Oni nodded in response.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Theresa said as Kurushimi roared and swung his serrated blade at the armored Oni Keeper, Theresa quickly evaded the blade with surprising agility and quickly swung the Oni Sword, Kurushimi quickly parried the blade with relative ease as the two blades clash against one another, Kurushimi growled loudly as jump away from the Armored Oni Keeper.

 **"You are weak! I** _will feast on your corpse human!"_ Kurushimi said with a loud roar trying to scare the Armored Oni Keeper, Theresa wasn't fazed at all, in fact she had a nice retort to Kurushimi's threats.

"You will feast on one's corpse, for the Oni Keeper is here..." Theresa said heroically and bravely, as she pointed her Oni sword at the Hungering Oni.

 **'Theresa, I suggest you should turn the shield so that one of the symbols is facing aligned with the sword...'** Shirokuma said, Theresa nodded as she quickly turned the symbol shield so that Shirokuma's symbol is aligned with the sword, instantly with a puff of yellow smoke, the Oni sword was turned into a massive one-sided two-handed battleaxe, Theresa gasped in surprise from the sudden transformation before quickly readying herself to parry a serrated sword from Kurushimi, with surprising strength she pushed the Hungering Oni off of the axe before doing a massive wide horizontal axe swing, Kurushimi chest was struck by the axe causing his bone chest armor to be forcefully taken off of by the sheer power of the blade.

The hungering Oni growled as he quickly jumped back once more, he roared loudly as his sword started to glow an aura of brown and gold, he gripped the serrated with both of his hands and held the blade high.

 **"Fire!** _Braver!"_ Kurushimi said with a roar as he brought the serrated sword down causing a powerful projectile to shoot out of the sword, Theresa quickly side strafe out of the way, barely dodging the attack.

"Why didn't you tell me that your whole plan was going to be something like this?" Theresa asked as if she was talking to the Oni Axe, with an awkward cough the Golden Samurai spoke.

 **"Like I said I wanted to surprise you...And Also to show that you're not just our Oni Keeper but also a fighter that's capable of vanquishing evil!"** Shirokuma said heroically, Theresa sighed as she quickly turned the shield so that Kazeryu's symbol aligned with the Oni axe, instantly with a puff of purple smoke, the axe transformed into a massive crossbow that seemed to be more of a slightly smaller version of a ballista.

It beared similar designs of Kazeryu's crossbow having the dragon head at the end, the dragon wings acting as the holders of the string, with the shield being on top of the crossbow instead of acting as a knuckle guard, despite the size Theresa was able to wield the massive crossbow with relative ease.

 _'Guess it my turn! Get him Theresa! For Wani-sama!'_ Kazeryu said as she quickly took aim at Kurushimi and shot at the Oni, the arrow bolt being a lot larger than Kazeryu's usual crossbow bolt, the bolt quickly pierced through Kurushimi's chest, the Hungering Oni seemed to be rather unfazed by the arrow, not even bothering to take out the arrow and instead charging once more with sword raised.

''You should probably change weapons, Daughter of Monica...'' Deneb inquired, Theresa quickly shot two more crossbow bolts and then quickly turned the shield to have Deneb's symbol aligns with the weapon, instantly with a puff of green smoke the Oni Crossbow transformed into a green Japanese hand fan with the shield once again acting as a knuckle guard.

'A Fan? Really?' Pichigaru said much to her disbelief that a hand fan is considered a weapon by Deneb, Deneb shrugged in response, not really having any true clue why is weapon isn't one of his maces or something just as blunt.

''Its not my fault, it's not like we asked to be forcefully put into this sword.'' Deneb retorted, quickly Theresa opened up the fan, surprisingly parrying the serrated sword with the green hand fan , Theresa quickly pushed the Hungering Oni off of the fan and then slashed the monster with the edges of the green fan, the blades slashing through Kurushimi's flesh, he roared in pain as he quickly took a step away from the Armored Oni Keeper.

"It works just as well as the others, so I'll take what I can get," Theresa said as she quickly turned the shield so that Vega's symbol aligned with the fan, instantly after a puff of bronze smoke, what appeared in Theresa's hand was a three long-bladed gauntlet, the symbol shield acting as an actual shield instead of a knuckle guard.

'-Suppose it's my turn, show that fiend what it means to be two steps ahead of him!-' Vega said aggressively, in the first time in this confrontation between Oni Keeper and Hungering Oni, Theresa was on the offensive, she quick;y charged up to the recovering Hungering Oni and slashed the demon with the Oni claws, she continued her assault, blocking a sword swing with the symbol shield whenever Kurushimi retaliates with a sword swing, Theresa was actually getting the hang of this, she instinctively kicked Kurushimi away from her so she can turn the symbol shield so that Pichigaru's symbol was aligned with the Oni claw.

"Hell Yeah! Let's Get Into It! Let's End This Monster For Mizuwani!" Pichigaru said, having the great desire to end Kurushimi's life.

Instantly with a puff of red smoke, what appeared instead of the Oni claw was a long and straight katana, very much similar to Pichigaru's katana, the only difference here is that the symbol shield was acting as a knuckle guard, she ran up to the wounded Kurushimi, Kurushimi quickly swung his sword, despite his fast reaction, his blade swing was slow, sluggish and broken, most likely due to the amount of wounds that have been piling up ever since this fight, from having been shot by multiple crossbow bolts, being slashed by a ludicrously sharp hand fan, and from being stabbed multiple times by a three long-bladed claw.

Theresa with some quick thinking, aimed for Kurushimi's hand, with a ridiculously fast sword swing, she sliced off Kurushimi's hand effectively and almost comically, disarming him, he roared once more in pain as his serrated sword dropped to the ground along with his severed hand, with a pained scream the Hungering Oni clenched at his bleeding stump, the wound oozing red and black blood.

"Did that fill you up?" Was all Theresa asked with a very cold tone, Kurushimi growled loudly as he threw a punch with his non-handless hand, Theresa quickly sidestepped out of the way before slicing off that hand as well, Kurushimi screamed in agony as he was now fully handless he fell to his knees, roaring and growling but was such in deep pain he couldn't do anything at this point, but he did do one thing, he spoke his final words.

 **"Is that all** _you got? Human?!"_ The Hungering Oni said wrathfully as he knew that he reached his great demise.

"How should we finish this glutton?" Theresa asked the Legendary three plus two as she stared coldly at Mizuwani's murderer, the Oni's were relatively silent, that is until Shirokuma spoke.

 **"There is one thing...Turn the shield to my symbol...Then we can destroy him...Soul and all."** The Golden Samurai said, Theresa nodded in response as she turned the symbol shield so that the Oni Katana transforms into the Oni Axe, when she did so, the blade of the Oni axe then glowed an aura of gold, Theresa looked at the glowing axe with awe and wonder she then quickly directed her attention at the dying Kurushimi.

She held the massive axe over her head as the golden energy seemed to build up even more and more, Kurushimi roared and screamed at Theresa, not accepting his ultimate fate. Theresa was completely silent as she swung the Oni Axe down, the blade completely cleaving through the Hungering Oni, Kurushimi screamed his last breath before exploding in an explosion of gold and black, effectively being ended by Theresa's version of Shirokuma's climax chop, the Legendary three along with the Oni of Song and the Oni of Kabuki were completely silent, they were waiting for Theresa to say something, it quickly donned on the Armored Oni Keeper.

"Umm...Climatic Conclusion Chop?" She said with an awkward tone, she received silence from her peers, that is until Kazeryu that spoke.

 _"Onee-chan...Your naming sense makes us fall!"_ Kazeryu said, he actually got everyone laughing from that, first it was surprisingly Shirokuma that started to laugh, then it was Pichigaru then Deneb and Vega, they were happy that they avenged Mizuwani, they were happy that they saved Norrisville from the hungering maws of Kurushimi, and they were happy that Theresa stepped up to be the hero and a True Oni Keeper as well, Theresa smiled at her friends banter, she even laughed a bit as well, she sighed despite this, Mizuwani was gone, but at least he was avenged, Theresa only hopes that Mizuwani is resting peacefully, after years of fighting and after being slain in the end...He deserves that rest.

* * *

 **Present Norrisville...About two weeks after the 'Climatic Showdown' Or whatever Shirokuma calls it.**

Theresa slowly but surely walked through town, now having to get an even bigger duffel bag than before, she didn't seem to mind, in fact, she had a big smile plastered on her face, she began to hum a peaceful tone, she seemed to almost resonate with heroic confidence and bravery which is a lot to say after attending a small funeral literally a day after getting back to present Norrisville, of course, it was a funeral for Mizuwani, Theresa and the Legendary three attended, Lyra and Cassie, along with Deneb and Vega attended, Even Randy attended as well, with some partial possession the Legendary three gave their thoughts about the Blue Alligator.

Shirokuma said that Mizuwani was his closest friend and his first friend to begin with and because of that, despite their great differences, they were still brothers to the end.

Kazeryu recalled an event about Mizuwani comforting him after he lost Hana-chan, because of that Kazeryu respected Mizuwani the most.

Pichigaru's words mainly consisted of her admitting that she beared a romantic interest in the Blue Alligator Oni, she complimented his hidden kindness and his strength, her greatest regret was that it was not her blade that ended Kurushimi's life.

Cassie and Lyra were incredibly respectful during this, and in the end, Theresa buried Mizuwani's spiritless trident, thus ending the funeral, out of Pichigaru's request, Theresa planted a sapling near the grave, Theresa didn't ask why, for she already knew why.

Nevertheless that was two weeks ago and so far, everything was going well, the Legendary went back to their usual selves, except with a few key changes that Theresa can notice, school was going relatively well for her, having great grades and being relatively popular seemed to help, her duffel bag didn't seem to hinder her in the slightest, but then again, the Oni sword was very light despite its size.

"Help! Help!" Theresa heard, immediately she spranged into action, immediately pulling out the Oni sword out of her duffel bag as she plopped it to the ground, immediately her body was covered in the Onirai Armor after the white flash of light dissipated.

"Everyone Ready?" She asked the Legendary Three, she already knew their answers, she just wants to hear them.

 **'Always Theresa!'** The Golden Samurai Oni named Shirokuma said strongly and after a gruff scoff.

 _'Of course Onee-chan!'_ The Purple Dragon Oni named Kazeryu said energetically.

'Do I Really Need To Say Anything?' The Red Peach Girl Oni said with her usual kind tone.

* * *

 **Author's note: And That's that...Thank you all for reading, A Climatic ending to a rather Climactic story, nevertheless Thank you all for reading, this is Jordellsheep, signing off.**


End file.
